I was a teenage Ghirahim
by twinxie1OO
Summary: Contains OC'S! - Oh dear! Our fabulous Ghirahim is a teenager! He is just dealing with being a teenager one problem at a time! On top of being a teen, he has a fierce Master telling him what to do all the time. How will he cope?
1. First Day

**Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic EVER! And I am sooooooo nervous! I said I was going to start sometime, and that is what I plan to do! :D I am going to turn this into a chapter story, so there will be more! *waits for the imaginary applause to die down* XD Alright, without further adieu, WE'RE OFF! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or any of its characters. Yes, it saddens me but I don't have a say do I? *Shakes fist* Curse you cruel fate! XD**

* * *

Today was not a normal day for Ghirahim. Oh no! This was a BIG day. Today was the first day of high school. He had a hard time getting to sleep because of his nervousness, and he was forced to give himself a sleeping elixir. However this made him _extremely _grouchy in the morning…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ghirahim was was startled out of his sleep and glared at the disturbance. It was his is alarm clock. He reached out and fumbled for the "off" button. Usually he would just press "snooze," but if he was late today, his master would have his head on a stick. Demise, his master, was a fierce person. If Ghirahim disobeyed he could count on many lashes from Demise's whip.

"Wretched alarm! Worst invention…ever." Said Ghirahim as he dragged himself out of bed.

He went into his bathroom and started hastily taking his shower, obviously not wanting to be late for _his _sake. He brushed his teeth and then put on a white spandex suit and sat at his vanity. He brushed his hair, and then opened a container full of a purple paint-like substance. He dipped his two fingers into it and slid his fingers underneath his eyelids. He checked his appearance one more time in the mirror before heading out the door.

He enjoyed the walk to the dining hall, looking out the window at the little red and yellow birds. His room was next to Demise's and the dining hall was on the other side of hall. Ghirahim could hear the cooks and servants in the kitchen and dining hall putting the last touches on the meal and table. Demise had many servants, after all, he _was _king of the demons!

Demise owned a great fortress in which all the demons lived in. It doesn't look homey but when you get used to it, it becomes quiet cozy. You know, after you get over the spikes and dark appearance inside the fortress, and out. It was meant to look intimidating to any human that would _dare_ come close to entering. Not that they would have gotten far, for the guards patrolled the outskirts and insides 24/7, and there was a massive wall surrounding the whole place. Any human would be slaughtered on the spot.

_Ew,_ _that would be a bad day for a human…_

Ghirahim finally reached the end of the hall and entered the big, metal, double doors. He saw Demise sitting at the head of the table, staring at him.

"Good morning, Master!" Ghirahim said as part of his routine.

"Morning, Ghirahim." He never said _"good"_ and _"morning" _in the same sentence. In fact he never said "_good"_ at all. "You look nervous." Demise said casually.

"My first day of high school is today. And there is a lot on my mind. Like, where am I going to sit and if the lunch food is as bad as it is in the movies." Ghirahim said as he sat down next to Demise. He wanted to make Demise proud, and prove that he could handle public school. Demise had Ghirahim privately tutored, since Ghirahim was his personal slave, but Ghirahim _insisted _on being in public school. He wanted to try it out.

Demise _did _care for Ghirahim, in a way. Sort of like a nephew. Should anything happen to Demise, Ghirahim would take his place as leader of the demons, but he could _never_ be king.

"Don't be nervous. Just show them who is boss and they won't bother you." Demise said lightly. Then as he sipped his coffee he added, "Only a fool would mess with my personal slave."

Ghirahim smiled and laughed a bit as the platters of food came in. There were eggs, sausages, bacon, muffins, butter, and jam. The servants set them on the table with grace born of long practice.

"I hope I can make some friends there!" Ghirahim said as he grabbed a muffin from a basket, "It would be nice to talk to someone my own age."

Demise turned and looked at him dead in the eye, "You are going there to _learn_. Not to make friends. Remember that."

Ghirahim blushed and looked down at his plate. "Sorry, master…" He muttered. The rest of the meal proceeded silently. Then when it was time to go he excused himself and went and started his walk to the bus stop.

He saw groups of kids standing on a street corner talking to their friends. Ghirahim walked over to one kid and tried to make a friend.

"Hey. Uh…I'm Ghirahim." He gestured to himself awkwardly. "And uh…yeah."

"I'm Aluf. Are you a freshman?" He answered and asked with a large amount of confidence. Aluf had sea green hair and stormy grey eyes, and a smile worth a million dollars. If Ghirahim wasn't a guy, he might have even have called him _handsome_. He wore ivory colored spandex which had sideways triangle cut ins on his side, the tip of the triangle shape came to rest underneath his breast, showing his torso. There was neon pink along the cut-out, and it matched his sea green hair, in Ghirahim's opinion, really well. His spandex pants were ivory with triangle cut outs much like Ghirahim's diamonds, and they also had the neon pink outlining. It was pretty safe to say that all demons on the surface wore spandex. It was just _in_.

"Yeeeeees." He said, hoping that that wouldn't affect the possibilities of a friendship. "Are you?"

Aluf smiled, "Yep! You wanna sit with me on the bus?"

Ghirahim smiled in relief. "_Maybe this day won't be a disaster after all!_" He thought. "Sure! I would love to!"

Eventually the noisy bus came around the corner and picked the kids up. The kids on the bus were even _more_ noisy. There were crumpled up balls of paper being thrown across the bus, which kept on hitting Ghirahim in the face, as Aluf tried to hide his mirth while he expertly dodged every single wad of paper.

They found a seat and sat down heavily. "How do you dodge that?!" Ghirahim asked disbelievingly.

Aluf smiled and leaned over, "Years of practice. They did this in _middle_ school!"

Ghirahim almost felt sorry for him, but he refrained himself from doing so because of the fact that _he was_ the one who got pounded in the face with paper balls, not Aluf.

* * *

Ghirahim and Aluf had become good friends by the time the wild bus ride was over. As it turned out, they both had the same homeroom (science), and multiple classes after that, except for a few.

_What a coincidence!_ Ghirahim joked to himself.

Eventually Ghirahim and Aluf found their homeroom, after a little confusion, and walked into the classroom. The room had motivational posters and science charts on the walls. There was a sink in the corner and a desk in front of the white board where the teacher sat, her face looking at some papers. Ghirahim pulled Aluf over to a desk that fit two. It was more of like a mini table with a drawer underneath the table to hold their books. They put their science books into the little nook and started talking, like the rest of the students.

"Do you think we will get to dissect stuff?" Ghirahim asked excitedly.

"I think so," said Aluf, "but not on the first day. Besides, if we ever do, it will be a frog or a worm or something like that."

"That would be so much f-" Ghirahim stopped himself short when he saw a girl walk into the room and sit at the desk next to theirs with her friend.

She had violet hair and big brown eyes with long chocolate brown lashes around her eyes. Her completion looked like fine porcelain, and she had a cute purple long sleeved spandex shirt with a white belt around her waist, and a white spandex mini skirt. She wore purple knee-high boots with white laces going up the boot.

Aluf caught Ghirahim's eye and smiled at him, and leaned near him, and whispered, "That is Odara. She went to my middle school. She was like, the most popular girl there."

Ghirahim blushed at being caught gawking at her and looked down until Aluf was finished talking.

Ghirahim tried to pretend like she was just another girl and acted like he wasn't interested, "Oh, that's nice…"

Aluf, taking the hint to put it aside for a later time, said no more on the subject. He was, however, smirking to himself for minutes until the teacher started class.

* * *

The class wasn't hard, but it was only the first day. They were just getting the rules out and setting guidelines for the students. The teacher, Ms. Raina, talked about what they would be doing and studying for the school year. It was like this with many other classes when finally, they were let out of class to go to lunch.

They lunch room was _extremely _crowded and noisy, and it was filled with the giggles and gossip of girls, and the talking and teasing of boys. Ghirahim's wide eyes looked at the tables and he had a mini anxiety attack. "_Where are we going to sit?!_" He panicked to himself. The reason why he was panicking was because he could see a pattern. The kids at the tables all had a sort of "thing" in common with the rest of the kids at that table. It was like there was a code on where to sit based on what kind of person you were.

He and Aluf, who was still surprised that they managed to get so many classes _and_ lunch time together, lead Ghirahim over to get a tray and get in line for their food. The food was sort of…unusual. A glob of clear _mush _was plopped onto their plates next to a grey rectangle that was supposed to be passed off as turkey.

_So it is as bad as the movies…_

Ghirahim looked at it in disgust. "Ugh, we are supposed to eat this?!" He said once they were out of earshot of the lunch ladies.

Aluf laughed, "Yeah, but I just like to play with it. I eat food when I get home, and besides it is fun to guess what the "turkey" really is."

Ghirahim laughed to but it died quickly when they realized they had no place to sit.

Ghirahim looked at Aluf nervously, "Is there a place we are _supposed _to sit?"

Aluf looked at him, "Not by school rules, but by teenage social status." He looked around and then his eyes lit up as he saw a table halfway filled. "We can sit there! Le follow me." He lead the way to the table and sat his tray down. Ghirahim sat next to him and smiled in relief. It was not that they were rejects, it was just that they wanted to make a good impression. They have heard stories of people being chewed up and spit out in their high school years.

They finished their lunch, or rather debating on the ingredients of the lunch, and went on to their next class. Unfortunately they were separated so it was awkward for the both of them, but by the end of the class they were comfortable with the school. But not _too_ comfortable. They were reunited at the end of the day on the school bus which was, as usual, noisy.

Ghirahim did a little bit better at dodging the paper balls, but kept tripping over feet in the aisle. There was many "oof!" and "ow!" to be heard on that bus from Ghirahim, followed later by the bell like sound of Aluf's laughter. Ghirahim and Aluf, after the obstacle course of limbs and paper, collapsed into their seats.

Ghirahim panted lightly for a bit and then said, "You know, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

Aluf nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah but I wonder if we are going to be saying that after the school year." He laughed at the end of his sentence to ease the look on his new friends face.

They talked about their separate classes and the teachers that taught them, and their fellow students. The bus stopped, putting an end to their conversation, and let them off.

"Hey, I'll see you later Aluf! Then we shall see what is _really_ in that turkey tomorrow! But _you_ have to ask the lunch ladies!" Ghirahim spoke through laughter.

"Ah, yes. I think I don't want to know, actually. It may ruin…the image." He said with a friendly wink.

Ghirahim waved as he walked off, "That's true! I think we should just keep guessing then! Bye!"

Aluf waved and went in his own direction as Ghirahim went the opposite way.

* * *

Ghirahim walked back to the palace and rushed through the doors to see his master reading a letter by the fireplace.

"Master! I'm back! And alive!" Ghirahim said cheerfully as if life was a distant and slim possibility.

Demise looked at him and had a blank look on his face. He sipped his lemonade and said, "That's nice. Was your day…eventful?" He asked. He never really asked how anyone's day was before.

Ghirahim smiled, "Yes, but in a good way. Today they just explained what we will be learning. But I did make a friend!" He said before remembering what Demise said this morning, and hastily correcting himself. "But I was focused more on learning."

If Demise could tell it was a lie, he never said it. Instead he just smiled a very little smile. "Good."

Ghirahim walked off to his room and got ready for bed. As he lay in his bed he thought to himself, _Being a teenager is going to be…interesting._

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah, so that was my first fanfic! It was not the best but, I will get better, so it is a start. Tell me what you think about it! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Like I said I plan on making this a chapter thingy so there will be more! It won't just be about school, they will be outside of school too. I just wanted to get the first day out of the way. Don't we all? XD Thank you for reading this! It means a lot! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**Edit: Okay I edited some of the quotes because I think we all know…they sucked. XD They are more like my later chapters. More…human. Or should I say demon? XD**


	2. How was YOUR weekend?

**Authors Note: Okay, so here is another chapter! I am going to Paris…I think it is next week, so I am trying to get as much in as I can. When I come back though, I will definitely update. :D I am going to try to be a frequent updater and if there is a time where it may slow a little I will tell you guys. :D So don't worry. Okay let's get moving! WHOOT! WHOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Legend of Zelda. Do you have to rub it in? But I DO own Aluf…You jelly? XD**

* * *

It was a Saturday today. Saturday was a day that Ghirahim always looked forward too, because of his dreams of relaxing in the shade with a book and a lemonade drink. However, today there would be no relaxing. He and Aluf had a Language Arts project due on Monday. They had to interview someone that was important to them, and they both thought that Demise was a good choice. Mostly because Ghirahim knew him _personally_, and how much more important could you get than a king?

"Yeah, you can just meet me at castle entrance. I'll tell the guards to let you in." Ghirahim said through the phone. He was talking to Aluf to plan a time when they would interview Demise.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in ten minutes! Bye!" Aluf said on his cell phone and then he hung up. He had never been inside the king's castle. He had no business there, "_Until today, that is_." He smirked to himself. The castle was in the center of the demon fortress, and it was heavily guarded by patrols like the rest of the fortress. It was sort of hard to miss. It was made of the same black stone as the rest of the fortress but its spires were tall and sharp to the tips.

When Ghirahim hung up after saying goodbye, he made his way to the weapons room. He was sure he would find the Captain of the Guard there. He eventually found the door and knocked, then he silently slipped into the room.

"Einar, a friend of mine is coming over today. I request that you tell your guards to let him in. His name is Aluf." Ghirahim said authoritively. He always acted sort of…pompous around the guards. He liked the fact that he had power over him, even though Demise had more control over them. Ghirahim liked being in charge.

Einar, the captain of the guard, looked up at him and smiled. "I will tell them, Ghirahim. Your friend will be escorted to you, if you wish it." He said comfortably. He was a muscular demon with layered orange hair and amber eyes. He wore the usual black spandex that the warriors wore. The warriors wore blued steel breastplates and pauldrons that looked blackish blue after the bluing process on top of the spandex and black cloaks. They were warriors made to blend in with the night.

"No, I would rather you escort him to the foyer, and I will take it from there." Ghirahim said with a nod.

Einar nodded in agreement, and excused himself to tell the castle patrol to let Aluf in when he came, while Ghirahim went off to get some supplies.

* * *

Aluf arrived in the castle courtyard, and was gawking at the massive castle doorway. A couple of Guards guard came up to him and one asked "Are you Aluf?"

Aluf stood up straighter, "Yes, I am. I am here to see Ghirahim."

"I know. Follow me." The guard said formidably. He nodded to the guards that were guarding the entry to let them pass, and when they opened the double doors, he and the other guards lead Aluf to the foyer.

It was sort of awkward for Aluf, just standing there waiting. They were silent for minutes until Aluf turned to a guard, nodded and said, "Sup."

The yet to be named guard looked down at him and frowned. "Hello." The guard did not take the "conversation" any further.

Aluf tried to make him laugh but his jokes weren't going anywhere. "…and so I said 'Why would you make spaghetti, when you don't even have a hair straightener!'" He laughed loudly but when he noticed he was the only one laughing and the guards were looking at him like he was crazy, it died slowly until it sounded more like pathetic whining. He just started coughing by the end of it.

Aluf looked at his feet in silence until eventually Ghirahim came running down the staircase and hugged Aluf. "Aluf! You're here! I have Demise upstairs waiting for us! I have our supplies and everything!" He dragged a grateful Aluf up the stairs and down the hallway until they reached the doorway.

Ghirahim hesitated and paused to look at Aluf and said seriously, "Ummm, just make sure you don't…anger him."

"Pfft! Yeah sure, like _anyone_ can be mad at _this_ face!" Aluf cocked his head to the side and gave Ghirahim one of his dazzling smiles.

Ghirahim chuckled but still said, "Just try to play it cool." And he opened the door to where Demise was waiting at a table, their paper and pencils that they would use on top of it.

Ghirahim bowed, "Hello master. This is Aluf, whom I told you about. We would like to start our interview with you now."

Aluf smiled at Ghirahim like a 'Awwww,-you-told-him-about-me' kind of way. Then he also bowed to Demise, "It is an honor to stand before you, my king."

Demise nodded to them, and gestured to the chairs. He understood why they wanted to interview him. They would most definitely get an A for interviewing the king. "Then interview me." He said as he leaned back into his chair.

Ghirahim and Aluf took their seat across from Demise. Aluf suddenly reached into the back pack that he brought and pulled out a microphone, much like the ones a news reporter carries. Ghirahim looked at him in horror as he spoke into it. "Now, my king, how would you describe the experience of being a king?" Aluf asked, in a tone similar of a news reporter's as he then turned his head and smiled at no one. Almost like an invisible camera man.

Demise just looked shocked, but then he burst out laughing. "You are very funny, boy! Ha! I have never had someone do that to me before!"

Ghirahim looked _very_ relieved at the sight of his master laughing. Demise never really laughed unless someone was being truly foolish, or doing something unexpected.

"Heh heh, yeah, he is just funny like that…" Ghirahim said while giving Aluf a look that said "please don't try to push the envelope more than you already have!"

Aluf just blushed a chuckled. He wanted an answer to his question but he didn't think asking your king to hurry up was a good idea. "_And coming home to my parents with a death sentence would make them reeeeeeeaaaaaaaly upset…_" He thought to himself. Instead, he just coughed.

"Ah, I would say that being king has its pros and cons. It is a _real _job, with _work_." Demise said after Aluf coughed. Ghirahim wrote Demise's response while Aluf asked another question…

* * *

It went on like that for a full hour, and by the end of it Ghirahim's fingers were sore and cramping, whereas Aluf was on cloud nine. It was not every day you got to interview your king. Plus it meant they would most likely get an A.

They started walking to Ghirahim's bedroom to organize and write their essay about Demise. Ghirahim's room had yellow and red diamonds on the wall, with a purple bed which Ghirahim collapsed on, next to the window.

"Alright, since I wrote down the answers, you can write the essay. Sorry, it is just my fingers are cramping." Ghirahim said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. You can just read off our notes." Aluf said understandingly. He handed Ghirahim the paper and sat at the desk, taking a pencil in hand and preparing himself. He started writing their names, but it turned out he had an awful habit of saying what he was writing, and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. " aaaaaannnnnnd ." Aluf said slowly. "I wrote our names down! This thing will write itself in no time!" His voice was _full_ of optimism.

Ghirahim, deciding to ignore it and kept on reading off the questions and answers. "And then he said his favorite color was red and- wait why did you ask him that?" Ghirahim asked incredulously.

"You never _truly_ know someone until you know their favorite color! I know that yours is purple! Do you, my dear friend, know what _mine _is?" Aluf asked teasingly.

"You said it was neon pink. Like the kind on your clothes." Ghirahim replied smartly.

It was many hours into the night when they finished. Aluf just decided to sleep there when they were done, so he called his mom and told her that he would come home tomorrow. They didn't want to sleep in the same bed because it would be awkward and cramped. So Ghirahim slept in his bed, after Aluf refused to take it, while Aluf slept on the floor.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Aluf woke up. He didn't want to sleep on the floor after a few hours of it but he didn't want to sleep in the bed either. Dragging his covers with him to the bathroom, he laid them down in the bath tub which was also a shower, and went to sleep for the rest of the night…

* * *

Ghirahim woke up the next morning, completely forgetting what happened the night before. So he went into his bathroom, like he did every morning, and started to undress for his shower. After he was naked he reached in and turned on the shower. _Big mistake_.

"AH!" Aluf yelled after being startled from his once pleasant dreams. He yanked open the shower curtain when he heard a yelp of surprise, to see a naked Ghirahim with his mouth open in shock.

Ghirahim blushed and used his hand to cover his indecency, fumbling for the nearest towel.

Aluf, who was blushing under the jets of water, tried to turn the faucet off, and eventually succeeding. "Well," He said after coughing up water. "At least we can say we know each other _a lot_ better now!" He laughed. "Uh-oh, that's not a happy face!"

Ghirahim wrapped a towel around his hips and glared at Aluf. "What are you doing in my shower?"

"Oh, I didn't want to sleep on the floor anymore. So I came in here!" Aluf smiled like what he did was the most _logical _thing in the world.

"Well that all peachy but can you kind of get out so I can take my shower?" Ghirahim asked lightly.

"Sure thing! I'll just collect my wet belongings and change in your room. After all, I basically just took a shower." He winked as he left. "Nice abs!"

"Out!" Ghirahim yelled, but laughed to himself when Aluf shut the door. He took his shower swiftly and came out with his clothes on, thankfully. He found Aluf in his room, leaning out the window, wringing his clothes out and putting them back in his bag.

"I am sorry your clothes are…wet." Ghirahim said, not sure what else to say.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Shall we go to breakfast?" He asked with his usual bright smile.

"Let's!" Ghirahim said as he wrapped his arm through Aluf's. They proceeded to skip merrily to the dining hall while singing, "We're off to see the king! The wonderful king of demons! We hear he is a king of a king, if ever a king there was, if ever, oh if ever a king there was, the king of demons is one because, because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the king! The wonderful king of demons!"

By the time there "song" ended they were at the doors which lead to the dining hall. They entered and bowed to Demise and started eating the food hungrily.

"Who knew that essays could make one so hungry?" Ghirahim said after eating a sausage.

Demise smiled a little smile and said, "You two deserved this. You worked hard."

They both blushed at the praise and chatted happily through their meal. At the end of it Demise and Ghirahim wished Aluf a fond farewell on his way out of the castle. They would see each other tomorrow, where they would turn in their essay.

* * *

Ghirahim woke up the next morning eager to turn in his essay. He had a normal morning and lunch and he walked into the Language Arts classroom with confidence. He and Aluf sat next to each other and waited for the teacher to collect their essay.

"Students," Mr. Baniti spoke in a clear, loud voice. "I wanted to tell you today that I am proud of you. I see that you all have your essays…"

Aluf and Ghirahim shared a proud smile.

"But I regret to inform you your essays are no longer needed. Apparently I misunderstood the assignment. Instead of writing an essay on a very important person in your life, you were supposed to go to a museum and _then_ write an essay on a person in the museum. I talked to the principal and he said that this wouldn't count against you and that you don't have to do the assignment. Now, please turn to page 150 in your books." He said as if he was talking about the weather.

One could not describe the looks of shock and horror on Ghirahim and Aluf's face. That was the day they decided that their most hated teacher for the school year was Mr. Baniti. They didn't say anything for the rest of the day as they were too dumbfounded. They didn't even try to dodge the paper balls on the bus ride home. Little did they know that even though they were apart that night and on other sides of the fortress, they were doing the same thing: banging their head against their bedroom walls.

* * *

**Authors note: XD And that was chapter two! Hope you guys liked this! PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all! I will try to update soon! Toodles! :D**


	3. Well that was unexpected

**Authors Note: Hello people! This is chapter THREE! *epic happy face* I would like to thank all my reviewers, and the people who have put my story in their faves and story alert! (Even if you don't review I still see you and appreciate you! *huggles*) I hope you guys like it! HERE WE GOOOOOOO! *Fly's away on jetpack***

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING MAN! I don't have a man either… *box of shame* *shouts from within box* But I still own Aluf and Odara! *points and laughs at disclaimer police* Ha! I still have my dignity FOOLS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! *cough* Continue… XD**

* * *

"_Why is he staring at me like that?_" Ghirahim thought. He was thinking about Aluf who was smirking at him as if he _knew_ something about Ghirahim.

Ghirahim and Aluf were in science class, waiting for the class to start. The two of them have always sat together from the first day of school. They were _inseparable_, but now Aluf was just freaking him out with this whole staring thing.

"Do I look funny to you Aluf?" Ghirahim challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Aluf burst into laughter and slammed his hand on the table. "Ha! No, Ghirahim, you don't look funny…today." He laughed. "I am just thinking how funny it is, that you deny the fact that you have a crush on someone."

Ghirahim blushed and started to click his heels together. "And who do you think I have a crush on?"

Aluf leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Odara." Then he leaned back with a satisfied smile.

"Th-that is truly ridiculous! She is just another classmate! Nothing more!" Ghirahim sat back with a huff and then looked around to make sure said girl was nowhere in sight. When he saw that she wasn't he sighed in relief.

Aluf, noticing his sigh, chuckled. "I won't tell. I promise! I just think that you should be honest with your best friend." Aluf said, a puppy dog look coming onto his face. "I can't believe you don't trust me. No matter how much you deny it, you and I _both_ know you like her. _A lot_. I thought we were friends…"

Ghirahim broke under Aluf's cursed big eyes, and with an exasperated sigh, he admitted. "Alright," he whispered, "I like her a little bit! But what does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, but I think that you should _at least_ talk to her a little bit! Oh no! Don't tell me you're afraid!" Aluf smiled as he taunted Ghirahim, his head leaning on his balled up fist.

"I am not afraid!" Ghirahim said and sat up straighter.

"Well then," Aluf said, gesturing behind Ghirahim. "This is your lucky day! She just walked in! Go talk to her."

Ghirahim turned around in his seat to see Odara, picking a desk that was a couple desks away, as she admired her nails.

"Ah, she looks busy. I will talk to her later." Ghirahim said as he twiddled his thumbs shyly.

"What? She has _nothing_ to do but look at her nails! Do it, now!" Aluf said, getting frustrated in his turn.

"I don't have to if I do- Hey!" Ghirahim yelped as Aluf got up and started to drag him from his seat towards Odara.

Ghirahim clutched the bottom of his chair for dear life. However, when the chair was being dragged across the room, it made a terrible screeching noise. The other students started to give them glares for disturbing their conversations at their desks.

"You. Have. To. Make. A. Move!" Aluf said, dragging Ghirahim with every pause.

"No! I don't look nice today! In fact I feel sick! Stop!" Ghirahim struggled as he was pried off the chair.

"You look fine!" Aluf said, smiling infuriatingly. "HEY ODARA!" He shouted as he thrust Ghirahim forward. "My friend would like to talk to you!"

Odara stopped admiring her nails and looked at the two of them curiously. "Um…Okay." She said, patting the seat next to hers, indicating that Ghirahim could sit if he wanted to.

Part of Ghirahim was scared out of his mind, while the other part of him was on cloud nine. He was thrown forward by Aluf, and he used his hands to catch himself on Odara's desk.

"Heeeeeeey…" He said waving his hand. "W-what's up?" He stuttered as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing much." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, me too…" Ghirahim didn't know what else to say, really. He just looked at her, admiring her face.

"Are you doing anything Saturday night?" She asked suddenly.

Ghirahim's heart stopped. "_Is she asking for a date?_" He thought excitedly. "No! I am totally free! Why?" He asked, a boyish sparkle in his eye.

"I am having party at my house this Saturday, and I am inviting you to it." She said innocently.

Ghirahim was a little disappointed at no date, but was excited nonetheless. "Oh! Thank you! Count me in!" He said happily.

"Good. You can bring your friend too." She said, pointing at Aluf whose face was buried in a book. Ghirahim looked at him and could tell he wasn't reading. He turned back to her.

"Cool! I'll see you Saturday at…?" He turned questioning eyes on her.

"Nine o'clock. See you then!" She said, then she pulled out a book and began to read.

Ghirahim nodded and rushed back over to Aluf. "We are going to a party Saturday night!"

"Really? See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad!" Aluf said with a smile.

"All I have to do is get masters permission and then I can go! I am sure he'll say yes!" Ghirahim said confidently.

* * *

"No."

"What? Master please! I have _never_ been to a party! Just this once!" Ghirahim begged passionately. He had rushed home after school to ask Demise if he could go to the party. It wasn't going to well.

"You do not go to school for party invitations! You go to learn! Do I need to take you out of that school?" Demise threatened.

Ghirahim, as hard as it is to believe, got on his knees. "No! Master please don't do that! I am sorry! I only humbly ask if you could please change your mind! If you let me go I will never ask to go to another party again!"

"Oh, so you can sneak out? The answer is still no Ghirahim!" Demise answered firmly.

Ghirahim bowed his head. He needed to be at that party to impress Odara. Why couldn't Demise just say "yes" for once? "P-please master. Please." There was little left to say but "please." He just wanted one Saturday night out!

All was silent for a few minutes. Until Demise broke it.

He sighed. "Fine Ghirahim. But just this once!" Demised raised his index finger to show the "one" time Ghirahim could go to a party.

"Thank you, master! Thank you so much!" Ghirahim stood up happily and bowed.

Demise did not smile, but his face did soften. "Go Ghirahim. Tell your friend you can go."

"Yes master!" Ghirahim bowed again and ran out. He rushed to his room and picked up the phone, and called Aluf.

_Ring, ring, ring. Click._

"Hello?" Aluf asked through the phone.

"Aluf! It is Ghirahim! I can go!" Ghirahim said excitedly.

"Great! Should I pick you up at 7:30? I got a sweet ride!" Aluf said equally excitedly.

"Y-you don't have a license!" Ghirahim accused.

"Don't need one! This is _better_ than a car! 7:30?

"Sure. See you tomorrow at 7:30!" Ghirahim confirmed as he hung up. "_I can't wait for tomorrow!_" He thought to himself. "_What could go wrong?_"

* * *

Ghirahim was getting ready for the party. He wore his usual spandex suit, but it was all about _accessories_. He wore golden bejeweled bands on his arms and put on earrings. He put on a golden belt that was also bejeweled and wore a purple and white cape with a high collar. To say he looked fabulous would be an understatement.

He went bid Demise a farewell and a final "Thank you" and made his way to the castle gate. He was supposed to meet Aluf there and drive away on his "sweet ride."

The guards opened the gate and let Ghirahim through with a few comments of "You look nice," and "looking sharp." Ghirahim nodded and thanked them and then stopped in front of Aluf, who was standing there with a dazzling bright smile.

"You look spiffy!" He said enthusiastically.

Ghirahim looked at Aluf and he noticed that he had his same spandex suit but with added accessories, like jewels and such. He had an ivory and neon pink cape similar to Ghirahim's too.

"So do you, my friend. Now where is this "sweet ride" you promised?" Ghirahim asked, for he did not see anything behind Aluf but street.

"Wait here! I'll pull it up!" He said as he walked behind a corner.

Ghirahim waited and then heard music. "_What the…?_" It sounded like a music box was being played loudly in an annoyingly peppy tune. In fact it sounded like the song "Pop goes the weasel." Every time it "popped" a loud ding sounded. It was dreadful.

Aluf rounded the corner with…a little girl's bike. It was hot pink and it has shiny strings coming out of the handle, and every time it moved, the music played. Attached to the back was a purple wagon with glitter on the sides.

Ghirahim's jaw was on his chest. "What is that?" He asked.

"This is our ride! Pretty sweet eh?" Aluf said, elbowing Ghirahim and smiling. "Go on, get in. I'll ride the bike while you sit in the wagon."

"Oh ho ho no! I am NOT getting in that thing! Is THAT what you call a sweet ride?" He asked, giving Aluf a withering look.

"Well it is not the best but it is a ride! Do you wanna go to the party or not?" Aluf asked defensively.

"I would rather walk!" Ghirahim said. Leave it to Aluf to screw something up.

"You can't! By the time you end up there, the party will be over. We will just put this behind an ally a block or two away and walk the rest of the way. Fair enough?" Aluf said, trying to sound logical.

"Ugh! Fine! Let's go." Ghirahim said reluctantly as he sat in the purple glittery wagon.

Aluf had his smile back on his face and he hopped on the bike and started to petal. He looked sort of squished, since he was much taller than a little girl. The music immediately started up and it got slower and faster depending on how fast he was going.

"_This is humiliating!_" Ghirahim thought to himself.

* * *

They were riding for 10 minutes when a bicycle "gang" of seven or eight year old girls showed up. They had colorful colored bikes and sparkly helmets.

"Hey, girls!" A girl, probably the leader, said. "Look at those dorks! Ha! This is the saddest thing I have ever seen! That bike is for 5 year old girls! Where is your mommy little girls?" She and the other girls laughed.

So this is what it feels like. This is how the people on the ABSOLUTE bottom of the food chain feel. The fact that they were being bullied by little girls and being called "little girls" made it even worse. The girls started to form a circle around them.

Ghirahim was swelling up with rage. "_How many more problems must I face to reach this party?_" He thought.

Aluf was looking at them in shock. Then he also got angry, but remembering that these were tiny little girls, he tried to control himself. "We don't want any trouble! Please get out of our way and let us pass!" He said. Their bike had stopped when the girls started to circle around them.

"No!" The girl said defiantly, getting off her bicycle and standing directly in front of their bike. "Where are you two dip sticks headed anyway?"

This time, Ghirahim spoke. "That is NONE of your concern! I am warning you! GET. OUT. OF. OUR. PATH!" Ghirahim yelled angrily.

Aluf looked back at him in a "cool-your-jets,-these-are-just-little-girl's" kind of way. He was raised, despite his humorous behavior, to be somewhat of a gentleman. In other words: A man should never harm a lady, regardless of how young.

Ghirahim had none of these limitations. When the girl just stomped her foot and laughed, he lost his cool. He used his magic and snapped at the girl's bike. It flew into the wall of a building and broke.

Silence. Dead silence.

Aluf looked in shock at the broken bike and then at the girl. She lost her "tough" exterior and started to scream and cry.

Ghirahim _did_ have a smug look on his face until she started sobbing and screaming. He and Aluf didn't know what to do. They other girls stopped immediately and one pointed and screamed, "YOU MEANIE!" Then they ALL started to cry and scream.

Aluf looked around in rising panic. "No, no little girls! It is okay! We're sorry!" He got off his bike and knelt in front of the little girl with the broken bike, and took her in his arms. "Shhhhh, it is okay. We will buy you a new bike! Does that sound nice?"

The little girl didn't hear him because of her own noises and pulled roughly away from him. Then something WORSE happened; the mothers of the little girls came running up the street.

"Oh, snap!" Ghirahim said. He got out of the wagon and nervously waited until the mothers were before him and Aluf.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?" A mother screamed at them.

Ghirahim held up his hands in defense. "They wouldn't let us pass, and so I…smashed her bike."

A mother that was closest to Aluf ran up to him and slapped across the face.

"Ah!" Aluf yelped. He stood up and held his red cheek. "We are sorry!" He said passionately.

Ghirahim felt bad. He really did. He deserved that slap, not Aluf. Yet Aluf kept on saying "we." He was taking the blame too.

Aluf wasn't all that mad because he knew the girls deserved it and were over reacting. But he still wished that this never happened.

Ghirahim rushed to Aluf's side and glared at the woman. "There is no need to get physical!" He said accusingly.

"Oh! Like the way you PHYSICALLY ruined my daughters bike?" She retorted.

"Why are you even letting your kids ride around AT NIGHT? AND DON'T YOU TEACH YOUR KID MANNERS?" Ghirahim yelled.

* * *

**5 minutes later:**

A man tossed and turned in his sleep, being awoken by shouting and screams outside his window.

"What is it, dear?" His wife asked sleepily.

He got up and looked out the window. The sight he saw was the most shocking thing he had ever seen in his LIFE.

Two teenage boys were surrounded by middle aged women who were beating them with their purses. There were little girls running around the women screaming and crying, while one girl was kneeling next to a broken bike and crying out words of love to it. Some of the little girls were even rocking back and forth on their butts as they cried.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear." He said as he got back in bed and went to sleep. "Always on a Saturday…" He whispered while he fell back asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside:**

"Ah!" Ghirahim yelled with each whack of a purse. He reached out and hoped to find Aluf's hand. He felt it and pulled him out of the squabble and started to run.

"RUN FOR IT ALUF!" He screamed.

He and Aluf started to run faster than they have _ever_ run before, and the mothers were not that far behind. They twisted down alleys and streets until they didn't hear or see the mothers.

Aluf gasped for air. "I-I think we lost them…And my bike." He added sadly.

If Ghirahim wasn't so tired he would have thumped him on the back of the head. Then he looked up to see Odara's house. They had made it!

"Look! We're here!" He breathed heavily and stumbled towards her house. They were late, and their clothes were torn, but they were _there_. They were happy until the door opened and a flood of people came out.

"Oh no! We missed it!" Aluf cried out.

Ghirahim was furious, but then he saw Odara thanking her guests as they walked out. She looked absolutely beautiful, in a purple dress with glistening jewelry.

Once the last guests had been thanked, they made their way over to her.

"Uh…hi, Odara…Ummm…I am sorry we missed your party." Ghirahim said awkwardly.

Odara's eyes widened at the sight of them. "Oh my goodness! What happened to you two?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"We had a…accident." Aluf said, blushing. He truly felt embarrassed for the way they looked, all torn and what not. They both had a black eye and bloody nose and lips.

"Oh…I am sorry. The party is over but maybe we can talk Monday?" She asked innocently.

"Yes. I would like that very much!" Ghirahim said thankfully.

"Is there anything I can d-" She stopped as someone called her name.

"Odara! Who is at the door?" A tall, toned and muscular demon walked up behind her and stared at Ghirahim and Aluf. "Whoa…What..?" He faded off, confused.

"Jamal, these are my friends Ghirahim and Aluf. They tried to make it but they got delayed. Ghirahim and Aluf, this is my boyfriend Jamal." Odara said quietly.

He grabbed her around the waist and said, "Well met. I am sorry you two couldn't make it."

Ghirahim couldn't believe his eyes. Had it _really_ happened again? Last weekend with his stupid essay and now this? Was his weekends officially cursed?

Suddenly Ghirahim just wanted to go home. "Nah, it doesn't matter. Have a nice evening." He said as he dragged Aluf away.

When they were alone on the street he turned to Aluf, "You never told me she had a boyfriend!" He said accusingly.

"You didn't ask!" Aluf said in his defense.

That would have been the second time Ghirahim would have thumped Aluf, but he was too tired. "Let's just go home!" He said.

* * *

So the two friends were walking the streets at night and Aluf turned to Ghirahim and said, "One day, we'll look back on this day…and cry."

Ghirahim couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Authors note: BWAHAHAHA! I love cursing his weekends! Our teenage Ghirahim doesn't have the best luck in the world does he? XD Don't worry, he will get some epic wins in the series! I promise! I hoped you liked this! Sorry if there are spelling errors. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! *heart***


	4. Here, let me help you! I AM CERTIFIED!

**Author's Note: Whew! Sorry this took so long! I kind of had jet lag. But I am back now! Um, I am going out of town again for the 4****th**** of July weekend. I am leaving Thursday but I won't be gone a week. (I hate all this traveling! But I am going to a wedding so I should have a good time.) OH! And one more thing, I decided it would be a good idea to right a descripion of the next chapter at the end of every chapter I write. Not to taunt you, but to get you pumped. And I KNOW you're curious! Anyway, ON WITH THE FANFIC! (I don't think this will be my best though. I thought of this in Paris, when we were getting out the door to fly back home. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. And WHY do people think Link's name is ZELDA? Get with it people! XD**

* * *

"_Ouch!_" Ghirahim thought to himself as his head banged _yet again_ into the bus window. "_It feels like the bus gets bumpier every single day!_"

Aluf was sitting next to him snickering, which soon stopped as the bus went over a speed bump and made Aluf's head meet unceremoniously with the bus ceiling.

"It's always a Monday. Hey, what elective do you have on B-day?" Aluf asked with curious eyes. They had different electives on B-day and they rarely talked about them.

"It is an emergency situations class. I learn first aid and other stuff like that. Today we are learning CPR." Ghirahim said matter-of-factly, tilting his head to the side as he explained.

Aluf made a face. "Why would you choose that? It sounds so boring!"

"Oh and I suppose _you_ picked something better?" Ghirahim asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aluf smiled at him in a satisfied way. Not really a smirk, but close. "Yes actually. I am taking sewing."

Ghirahim was shocked. _Sewing? Really? Isn't that a girl thing? First the girl bike and musical wagon, and now this? _"What in the world? That is for girls!"

Now Aluf smirked. "Exactly." He said and he sat back and crossed his arms all cool like.

Ghirahim's eyes widened. _Now_ he saw what Aluf meant, and to be honest, he was jealous he didn't think of that before. "Ohhhhhh." Ghirahim said slowly and looked ahead blankly in wonder. He suddenly felt the need to justify himself and his elective. "Well, I am going to actually _use_ my skills. What if a girl is not breathing? I would be able to save her." He pictured it in his mind. And then being rewarded with a kiss…Or a girlfriend.

"And what if an old _man_ isn't breathing? Are you going to sweep _him_ off his feet and onto a steed so you can ride away into the sunset?" Aluf laughed, also making a picture in his mind.

"No! You will see Aluf. Something good will come from this! It is my turn for a little luck!" Ghirahim said passionately and almost hopefully by the end of the sentence.

Aluf smiled and left it at that.

* * *

The bus arrived in the school parking lot. The teenagers came flooding out of the busses and were walking at a comfortable pace to the school doors.

Ghirahim was determined to have some luck. Even if the day was neutral it would _seem like luck to him._

He and Aluf went to first class and it all went normally. They had walked out of the classroom and were headed to their separate classes. Their electives. They both wished each other good luck and disappeared into the flood of hormonal teenagers.

"_I so got this._" They both thought to themselves.

* * *

"And you place your hands on the center of their chest and push down about two inches. Do this about thirty times and then breathe for them two times. When you breathe for them, tilt their head back and pinch their nose. Then blow into their mouth for one second. Now that you know what to do, who would like to give it a shot?" The teacher, Elethia, asked, pointing to the dummy on a table.

The dummy's chest was rising and falling as if it were breathing. It was really high tech and it resembled a middle aged woman. It _was_ a nit noisy, for Ghirahim could hear "her" breathing and the air going out and through her lips.

The class was silent, because no one really wanted to do CPR on someone who was as old as their mom's. It reminded them to much of making out.

Ghirahim felt a little bad for Ms. Elethia, and he had no idea why, but he raised his hand to go first.

Every eye was on Ghirahim, and he immediately regretted his decision.

Elethia smiled at him. "You are very brave Ghirahim. Come on up and show them how it is done!" The teacher said enthusiastically. She did not like the looks he was getting from his classmates, and she wanted him to succeed.

Ghirahim got up slowly and walked over to the dummy. Ms. Elethia pressed a button on the hand of the robotic dummy. It started to breath heavily and then it stopped all together. "All right Ghirahim. Show me what you can do. You have three minutes until the brain shuts down. Begin."

Ghirahim stacked his hands on top of each other and locked his fingers. He placed them in the center of the "woman's" chest and thrust his hands downward. The robotic dummy wasn't breathing yet and he was nearing his thirtieth push.

"_Please don't make me do mouth-to-mouth on this thing. Oh please no._" He thought to himself anxiously.

He finished his thirtieth push and he immediately heard some of his classmates snicker. He tilted the chin upward and pinched the dummy's nose. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and brought his mouth to her's.

He blew hard into the dummy and saw its chest rise and fall. Then he could hear the gears inside of it turning. It was reviving! Some luck at last!

Then the machine started to malfunction. It tried to suck in air for itself but Ghirahim still had his lips on it. The dummy kept on sucking without exhaling. Ghirahim's lips were stuck and the cursed thing wouldn't let him go!

He flailed his arms about reaching behind him for anything but found nothing. Then he heard it.

_Snap!_

People were taking pictures of him! How dare they?

Ghirahim's lips were soon caught on the teeth. Why this _thing_ had teeth was beyond him. He tried to pull away but it sent pain shooting though his lips.

"Muuuuuuuuuumph! Mumph!" He shouted. Or at least tried to. The teacher was behind her desk looking for something that Ghirahim had no idea what it was.

Then the dummy started to exhale but Ghirahim's lips were still caught in the teeth. The children roared in laughter as the dummy started to breathe in and out heavily, making Ghirahim's cheeks change from full to empty every few seconds.

Ms. Elethia stood up with the cord in her hand and she pulled it out. The dummy immediately stopped and Ghirahim was calm enough to slowly remove his lips from its teeth.

"Are you O.K. sweetie?" Ms. Elethia said worriedly. She gave him a tissue for his bleeding lips. "I want you to go to the nurse's office O.K?"

Ghirahim nodded and then glared at his fellow students who were replaying the videos that some had taken. He walked out the door and silently down the hallway.

"_Well I am sure that Aluf is experiencing something terrible too! I can't be the only one with bad luck!_"

* * *

Aluf was surrounded by girls and the teacher was outside taking a call. Apparently a long one, since she had been gone for twenty minutes.

"…and it was at that moment I knew Mr. Bubbles, my friend and the most kindred spirit I had ever known was dead." Aluf said as fake tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He had two girls on his arms with tears running down their cheeks as they rested their heads on his shoulders. He had another girl massaging his neck and occasionally reaching out to rub his chest from behind him. Plus ten other girls were surrounding him at his feet as they listened to his story about his now deceased pet goldfish. There was not _one_ dry eye in the room.

One of the girls leaning on his shoulder reached out and started to twirl his hair in her fingers. "Oh, my poor little Aluf!"

Aluf dipped his head as he sniffed helplessly to stop the tears. "I-I try to be strong, but I miss him so much…"

Then all of a sudden the classroom door burst open to reveal the teacher, standing there with a flow of tears running down her pale cheeks. "I heard everything! Let me just say, Aluf, that I am so, _so_ sorry for your loss!" She said passionately and walked over to her desk where she started to sob.

"_If only Ghirahim could see this!_" He thought to himself. He _did_ hope everything was fine with his dramatic pale friend…

* * *

Ghirahim had a red ring around his lips and a deep cut on the center of his bottom lip. He rested for the rest of that class period on a bed in a separate room set aside for recovery patients. He was dismissed to lunch by the nurse, and walked briskly to the lunchroom.

He saw Aluf in line for food with a bunch of girls that looked like little puppy dogs around him.

"Uh…Aluf?" Ghirahim asked as he walked towards him slowly.

"Oh, hey Ghirahim! Ladies, could you save us a table?" He asked turning to the throng of girls.

"I'll do it Aluf!"

"No, I will!"

"You're SO hot!"

"Marry me!"

"Back off!"

"You back off!"

"Girls! Girls!" Aluf cried, "You can all do it! And save a seat next to me for my friend, please." Aluf said as he smiled at his friend.

The girls scrambled for the best table and made sure to leave two seats next to each other for Aluf and Ghirahim.

"How do you do that?" Ghirahim asked disbelievingly. "_What happened in that class!_" He thought to himself.

"I just told them the story of my dead goldfish Mr. Bubbles." He answered casually. Then he noticed the red ring around Ghirahim's lips. "I see you got that kiss you wanted!" He laughed.

Ghirahim flicked his hair to the side. "Ha ha very funny. I actually got _attacked _by a dummy!"

"Let's not call people names, Ghirahim!" Aluf said, still laughing.

"No! It was a CPR dummy!" Ghirahim said as he got a lunch tray. "Now people are laughing at me! They even got _videos _of it!"

Aluf looked at him sympathetically. As humorous as the situation was, he felt bad for Ghirahim. He _was_ his friend after all. He wanted to help him!

"I got an idea! Why don't I pretend to stop breathing and then you save me! Those girls will think you are a hero!" Aluf said with the brightest smile Ghirahim had _ever_ seen on him. To say Aluf felt like a genius and a saint would be an understatement.

"I am NOT putting my mouth anywhere near yours!" Ghirahim said in a you-should-have-thought-of-that-before voice, and gave Aluf a withering look.

"Well I was just trying to help you, but I see you already have a plan figured out." Aluf said, making himself taller as he stuck his nose up in the air.

A serving of clear noodles and green sauce was dished onto their tray's…"_Who knows what it is." _Ghirahim thought to himself. Then Ghirahim thought about his situation and how he _would_ be a hero. Here his friend was trying to help him and he turned him down. Ghirahim finally decided to give it a shot. "Alright. Let's get on with this train wreck."

Aluf brightened immediately and told him to follow his lead. They sat down together at the table and were bombarded by questions from the girls.

"How is your food?"

"Do you need a massage?"

"Do you like this table?"

"Do you like these seats?"

"Will you marry me?"

Aluf didn't know how to respond to that last question, so he decided now was a good time to stop breathing.

His eyes got wide and he clutched his heart in panic. "Ah! My heart! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" He then fell out of his chair and onto his back.

The girls started to scream and run around in circles. "_How helpful._" Aluf thought from his spot on the floor.

Ghirahim stood up and ran over to him. "Fear not! I know CPR!" He said loudly. He put his hands squarely on Aluf's chest and pushed hard. It took everything in Aluf not to grunt from this repeated action.

All eyes were on them until a plump cafeteria lady started to run towards them. She had bushy eyebrows, a mole on her cheek and a cold sore on her lip. Yep. She definitely made the food.

She shoved Ghirahim roughly to the side before he had to do mouth to mouth. "Hold on boy! I'll save you!"

"_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh._" Aluf thought repeatedly before she roughly put her lips on his and started to breathe for him. He was pretty sure she smoked and had gingivitis.

He pretended to revive and tried to sit up. Once the cafeteria lady saw that he was breathing she hauled him onto her shoulder and ran to the nurse's office.

* * *

Silence.

And open mouths.

No one would laugh at Aluf because either they were the girls who adored him, or they were the other students who actually thought he couldn't breathe.

Ghirahim and the girls ran to the nurse's office and left the emotionally scarred students behind. Probably not as emotionally scarred as Aluf, but still…

* * *

They could not find anything wrong with Aluf but he was sent home early nonetheless. Ghirahim wasn't being teased for his incident with the dummy anymore and was actually thanked for his brave effort. However it all calmed down after a week and Aluf had eventually gotten tired of the girls and said he wanted "space." They all left him alone, not wanting to upset him and watched him from a distance. It seems like all is well that ends well but, there is something disturbing that came from all of this…

The lunch lady who "saved" Aluf winks and waves at him every day at lunch time.

"That is what you get for being such a ladies' man!" Ghirahim had joked to Aluf while they were walking home one day, reminiscing.

"Look, Ghirahim. I can't help it that I'm sexy." Aluf joked back, and took off running for his house as Ghirahim chased him.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there it is! I don't know what to think about this chapter. I need milk to think. Anyone else drink milk for ideas? XD You should try it! O.K so here is a description of the next chapter! Like I promised!**

"**Ghirahim and Aluf have to do community service for school. "It is not so bad!" Aluf had said, but when do things go as planned with these guys? Clean up litter? Too hot. Volunteer to help the homeless? Good chance of being mugged. Working at a retirement home? PERFECT!"**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! So that is the topic for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me vomit rainbows! I LOVE YOU ALL! TOODLES! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	5. Never Gonna Give You Up!

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! *Face palm* I have been kind of busy, and not at the same time. It is complicated. Any who, HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters… BUT! (Ha Ha!) I DO own the characters I made. You know who they are! *Wink* Oh and I don't own the song "Never gonna give you up." *Giggle***

* * *

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!" Ghirahim and Aluf sang into their pencils. They were doing their homework in Ghirahim's bedroom, when they decided it was just too quiet in there.

Ghirahim stood on his bed and waved his free hand in the air, and soon Aluf joined him, both singing of never saying goodbye in perfect harmony.

"Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!" They both finished with an overdramatic bow, and then leapt off the bed and landing in a crossed armed pose.

"I love that song!" Aluf breathed as he sat himself on top of the bed.

"Don't we all?" Ghirahim said from his spot on the floor, where he was now spread-eagled. "Hey do you ever feel like you are forgetting something?"

"Not really. I place sticky notes everywhere so I won't forget. I have sticky note reminders to head to the bus stop by 7:30, wake up, and to pick out something for community service, stuff like that." Aluf examined his nails as he explained.

"Wait, how does a sticky note wake you up? It ca-…" Ghirahim stopped in the middle of his sentence. A strange look of dread contorted his face, as he sat up suddenly. "Community service! I forgot about community service!"

"And here you were singing about never deserting things! For shame!" Aluf tossed his bangs to the side and plopped his head down a sprawled himself across the bed.

Ghirahim's hand crept up to his forehead. "What do I do?"

Aluf lifted his arm and pretended to write words on the ceiling. "You have to e-mail our homeroom teacher your choice of community service. But I think all the choices are already taken, except for the ones that nobody really wants…shoot." Aluf said with eyes wide, stopping his writing. "I forgot to e-mail her!"

"And here you were singing about never deserting things! For shame!" Ghirahim said in a high pitched annoying voice and he smirked in an infuriating manner.

Aluf glared at Ghirahim and then rushed to Ghirahim's laptop and placed it on his lap and sat back down on the bed. "We can see on the school website what is still available." Aluf said as he clicked on the icon for the school website. When the site uploaded, there were pictures on the sides of children with their school books smiling happily at Aluf and Ghirahim.

"Those kids look too happy. I wonder how much they got paid to look like that." Ghirahim said scornfully, leaning over Aluf to see the screen.

"Ghirahim!" Aluf reprimanded.

"What? I know you were thinking it too!" Ghirahim defended, flipping his hair to the side, only to have it fall back onto his face.

Aluf ignored him and clicked on the 9th grade news and then on community service. Then there was a huff from Ghirahim when he saw the screen.

"Ugh, are you serious? _Those_ are our choices? Cleaning up litter, homeless shelter and working at a retirement home! " Ghirahim said angrily.

"It is not so bad." Aluf said, being as optimistic as ever. "What do you think we should do?"

Ghirahim huffed again. "Working at a retirement home sounds easiest. We will probably just have to give them their juice and whatnot."

Aluf sighed. "Okay then. I'll send the e-mail. And don't look so down Ghirahim! How bad can it be?"

* * *

"It really means a lot that the youth still cares about the elderly. Thank you for helping us today." The secretary said. They had walked down to the retirement home, for it wasn't very far from Aluf's house, and went to sign in at the front desk.

"Oh, we are just happy to help." Aluf said with a warm smile, with his hands folded closed.

The secretary smile back and looked at Ghirahim, waiting for a response. Ghirahim had his arms crossed and was glaring at the floor to his right. When Ghirahim didn't respond, Aluf elbowed him in his side.

Ghirahim doubled over and then quickly straightened. "Oof! Uh yeah, we are just happy to help." Ghirahim said with a pained smile.

The woman ignored his behavior and smiled back. "Glad to hear it. Now you will take a right and go down this hall until you reach room 220, and once inside, you will find a woman. Her name is Leela and she will show you around and tell you what to do."

"Thank you!" Aluf nodded and started down the hallway, followed closely by Ghirahim.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" A female voice called.

Aluf pushed the door open to see a woman at a desk shifting through some papers. They walked over to her and she looked up at them.

"Oh, you must be the two students, helping out from the school!" She looked like she was in her upper twenties. She had pastel yellow hair, peach eyes, an orange and yellow spandex dress and yellow flats.

"Yes we are. We heard that you would direct us to our responsibilities?" Aluf questioned with his head cocked to the side.

"Yes, yes. Follow me." She led them down the hallway and gave instructions as she glided past the doors. "Now first you will help the chef's make and serve lunch. After that you will entertain the seniors in the entertainment room. Any questions?" She asked, pausing at a door and turning to look at them.

They shook their heads and followed her into the kitchen. To say that it was a little warm would be an understatement.

"This is Abasi. He is the head Chef here. Have fun!" She waved and disappeared out the door.

Aluf and Ghirahim turned to the man that was addressed. He was wearing white spandex with no cut outs and on his emerald green hair was a hairnet. He was bent over a pot stirring in a spice of some sort, and then he turned to face them.

"Welcome to my kitchen. I am glad you are here. You can start by chopping _these_." He said as he hauled a large bag of pre-washed vegetables onto the counter. On the counter were two cutting boards with two large knifes.

"Th-that's a _big_ bag!" Ghirahim said in shock, his jaw on his chest.

The man threw his head back and laughed but said nothing. He returned to his pot and spices.

Behind Abasi Ghirahim took the knife and looked into it with a feral gleam in his eye and then set it back down, mouthing "Just kidding!" to Aluf.

Aluf just chuckled and got to chopping the vegetables.

"Oh, and you'll be needing these!" Abasi said, holding up a pair of hairnets.

They both paused in their chopping and took them cautiously.

"You first!" Aluf whispered.

"Pfft!" Ghirahim put the hairnet on his gorgeous hair and grimaced.

"Well get to it!" Abasi said, gesturing to the veggies.

* * *

_Chop, chop, chop!_

Ghirahim and Aluf were chopping in perfect rhythm. About thirty minutes went by and they were really getting in the swing of it. And after a few more minutes they were done.

"I wonder if anyone has ever sliced their finger doing that…" Ghirahim whispered to Aluf.

"Probably. I thought it would happen to you actually." Aluf teased.

Abasi spoke, putting an end to their conversation. "Alright boys, you can put the vegetables into the pot." He said as he stepped to the side to let them dump the veggies in the pot.

They dumped them into the broth filled pot and turned back to Abasi with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Good job. Now I want you two to take these to the people staying in rooms 115 to 125." He gestured to some apples sauce cups. "This will hold them over till the soup is ready. Got it?" Abasi asked.

"Yes, sir." They said in union and grabbed the small boxed filled with apple sauce cups.

* * *

"113… 114... Ah! 115!" Aluf exclaimed. "Let's make some elderly person smile!" He said as he opened the door. "Hello! We have some apple sauce f-" Aluf cut himself off.

Oh no.

Nope.

He was never going to be the same.

He knew that demons wore spandex…but _old people_? He had never seen so many cut outs in his life! It was a disturbing sight for him and Ghirahim.

Aluf coughed as he walked towards the woman laying on her bed.

"We have some apple sauce for you…" He said standing at her bedside, shakily offering the cup.

"Why thank you! I had no idea I would be visited by such handsome young devils!" She said with a smile as she took the cup.

Ghirahim, who was hiding himself behind Aluf, shared a painful laugh with Aluf.

She removed her dentures and placed them in the cup on her bedside table.

"Okay…We are just" _cough_ "going to go now…Have a nice meal." Aluf said awkwardly as he and Ghirahim inched towards the door.

Once they closed the door shut, Aluf turned to Ghirahim. "Next time, _you_ go first!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Ghirahim waved Aluf on.

This time taking the lead, Ghirahim opened the next door. "Hello? We have apple sauce for yo-" Ghirahim was cut off, but the response wasn't another flirt.

"I wanted _prunes_!" An old man said. He was wearing black spandex with a flame design running up the pant legs.

"Sorry about that, but tonight is apple sauce night." Ghirahim said, holding out the apple sauce cup to the man.

Then man glared at him and said, "Oh well maybe when you want to use the restroom I should just say 'Sorry about that! This is hold-it-in night!'"

Aluf was trying to hold in his laughter as Ghirahim just stood there in shock. "But I don't have to use the restroom." Ghirahim said.

"Don't get fresh with me you little whipper snapper!" The man said as he snatched the cup and dumped it on Ghirahim's head.

Oh. No. He. Didn't.

"IT'S ON!" Ghirahim shouted.

* * *

Aluf ran to get Leela and some security and they entered the room with which the shouts and yells were emanating from.

Ghirahim and the old man were taking turns dumping apple sauce on each other's heads and the security guard had to rip Ghirahim off the senior to make the ruckus stop.

"Ghirahim! Did you attack this poor man?" Leela shouted, hands on her hips.

"No! This _maniac_ attacked me first!" He defended breathlessly.

"It is true. I was here." Aluf said from his spot in the corner.

"Lon!" Leela glared at the old man, apparently named "Lon."

"He wouldn't give me my prunes!" He glared from his bed, almost as if to make them all burn under the ferocity of his gaze.

"We weren't serving prunes!" She said, glaring right back at him.

"Well why didn't you say so?" He said as he threw his hands in the air.

"What?" Ghirahim shouted in disbelief.

"Calm down all of you!" Leela said as she handed them both a towel to tidy up with. "Ghirahim, Aluf, continue with your responsibilities and eat that apple sauce Lon."

They did just that, and thankfully there were no more apple sauce fights.

* * *

Ghirahim and Aluf made their way to the small stage in the entertainment room. They really didn't know what they were going to do but they had to do _something _right.

Sitting in the front row was Lon, and as they passed him he jerked forward and said "Boo!" Ghirahim jerked backwards and Aluf just laughed nervously.

When they were on the stage, they saw the lady from before who thought they were "handsome young devils." She winked when she saw them.

They just waved and introduced themselves. "I'm Ghirahim!" Ghirahim said. "And I'm Aluf! And together we are…" Aluf died out, looking at Ghirahim for help.

"The two idiots!" Lon yelled from his seat, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Any other suggestions?" Aluf asked the crowd.

"The two handsome young devils!" The woman shouted to them.

"…Any other suggestions?" Aluf asked again.

A man looked at their white spandex and shouted, "White noise boys!"

"Great! Now just sit back relax and enjoy the show!" Aluf said.

Ghirahim pulled Aluf to the side and whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know! Maybe we could…Sing!" Aluf snapped his fingers.

"Sing? Sing what?" Ghirahim looked horrified.

"Never gonna give you up! Come on, we both know it!" Aluf pleaded.

"Ugh! Fine! But we do it my way!" Ghirahim said with arms crossed.

"Fine, now let's do it!" Aluf said. "We will sing a song for you tonight! Mics please!" He said and a gentleman ran up and gave them the microphones and Aluf told him what song to play.

"Cue music!" Ghirahim shouted, and the music started. They started to sing in harmony and in perfect rhythm.

"We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I!" They spun around as they swapped places.

"A full commitment is what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy!" Their bended elbows moved from forward to back as they stepped to the left and to the right.

"I just want to tell you how I'm feeling! Gotta make you understand!" The seniors started to cheer, even Lon, and the lights went out and multicolored lights started to shine on the two boys and the walls.

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!" The two sang their hearts out.

* * *

Leela was in her office signing some papers when she heard loud music and singing coming from the entertainment room. She walked towards the room in wonder.

"_What could possibly be going on in there?_" She thought to herself as she neared the door.

When she opened it she saw Ghirahim on his knees doing an air guitar dance move with so much passion and head banging that she was sure he would get a headache.

She looked around for Aluf but he wasn't on stage. She turned her gaze to the crowd to see him _crowd surfing the seniors_! Even a few of the seniors were swaying their lighters in the air!

"_Where did they get those from?_"

She rushed up to Abasi who was also waving a lighter in the air and cheering the boys on. "What is going on here?" She asked trying to be heard over the loud music.

"I can't hear you! This is too awesome!" Abasi replied.

Aluf surfed back to the stage where they finished the last words of the song.

"Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tall a lie and hurt you!" The multi colored lights shut off and two bright white lights shined on the boys from the bottom of the stage and the music came to a stop. Ghirahim and Aluf stood back to back with their arms crossed and gazed epically at the audience.

The seniors erupted with a roar of cheers and applause. "Give it up for the White Noise Boys!" A gentleman came on stage and said into a mic.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" They shouted and the music and multicolored lights started up again.

"Hold this for me would you Aluf?" Ghirahim said passing him the mic. "WHOO HOO!" He shouted as he dove onto the crowd and started to crowd surf. Soon, Lon got on stage and jumped onto the crowd too, joining Ghirahim.

Aluf started to sing again and the music didn't stop till far into the night.

* * *

A man walking his dog near the retirement home heard loud music coming from within. It was vibrating the ground and he saw flashes of blue, purple, red and yellow lights from the window. Inside the window he saw an old man crowd surfing the other seniors.

"Now _that_ is a good retirement home!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Tada! Hoped you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all! Here is a preview for the next chapter!**

"**There is a video contest for the "Greatest Adventure Ever" at school and Ghirahim and Aluf are entering so they can win the prizes and the glory. But what happens when they run into fierce competition and the harsh outdoors? Well, you'll just have to read it!"**

**There it is! I love you all so much! Hope you enjoyed it! *Hug***


	6. BRING IT ON!

**Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I just wanted to say *pause* I love you! Oh, and that I thought I would update today because…well because I needed to. This has been like "You need to uuuuupdaaaate!" *poke* *poke.* So why not now?! Well, the sun is shining, I got a drink, and my "keep out" sign is up, SO LET'S DO THIS THAAAANG! XDDDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: Wait…? Do I have to do these on every chapter? *Feels utterly stupid* Well just in case! *cough* *Sounds sophisticated* My dear fellow fanficers (tee hee) I do not own, nor will I ever own Legend of Zelda. THAT belongs to Nintendo, and those guys whose names I can't spell. But I do own my OC's. *Bows head* Thank you for your time. XDDDD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Ghirahim and Aluf were walking down their school hallway, like they did every school day. It was usually loud, but today it was _especially _loud. The teachers had posted on a bulletin board several different contests they were hosting as a fundraiser for the school. Whoever one those contests would be given gifts, and most _definitely _popularity.

The students were pushing, shoving, and pulling the other students out of the way, as they were being pushed themselves. Ghirahim and Aluf had placed themselves on the opposite side of the hallway, staring at their fellow students in awe.

"They look like _bokoblin's_!" Ghirahim said with eyes wide, leaning on the lockers.

"Yeah…" Aluf said wistfully. "I'm going in!" Aluf walked toward the crowed confidently, until Ghirahim snagged his arm.

"What are you _thinking_?! You'll be ripped to shreds!" Ghirahim's eyes dared Aluf's to challenge his.

Aluf only laughed. "Ghirahim! I am not going to shove my way in there! I have special skiiiiiills. Watch and learn." He turned to face the crowed again and walked forward.

Ghirahim lent back on the lockers once more and looked at Aluf as he pulled out his cell phone and started to have a _very_ loud, fake phone conversation.

Aluf coughed into his fist. "Yeah, the doctor said it was VERY contagious!" Then deliberately Aluf raised his voice and added, "I hope I don't spread it AROUND!"

Immediately they crowed parted and fled with a few screams. Aluf could hear scornful whispers and hostile eyes but he paid them no mind and put his cell phone back in his backpack. He and Ghirahim were now the only ones in the hallway.

Ghirahim walked up beside Aluf and joined him. "Wow. Where did you get that idea?"

"I saw it on a T.V. show once. Now let's see here…" Aluf scanned the bulletin board and found nothing that suited him. That is until he saw a video contest. "Hey, what about that one?" Ghirahim pointed to the paper that described the contest.

A student was to video tape the "Best Adventure Ever" and send it in to the principle. It was supposed to be a reality so you couldn't just make it up. The one who would win would receive an iPod, a plasma screen T.V., and a free night in one of the fanciest hotels in the fortress.

"Sounds awesome! We could totally win that!" Ghirahim flipped his hair to the side.

Aluf looked at him suspiciously. "And you are sure of this because…?"

"So many crazy things have been happening to us since we met each other! We go this in the bag!" Ghirahim moved forward to sign his name onto the paper. He held the pen out to Aluf suggestively. "You with me?"

Aluf smiled. "Of course!" He signed his name and when he was finished a group of four came up to the bulletin board. They were boys, maybe a year older, and three of them looked upon Aluf and Ghirahim with cocky eyes. The fourth just kept his head down.

Aluf stepped to the side and offered them the pen.

"No, that is okay. We have our own pens." He held his up and went to sign his name. Apparently, he went buy the name of "Terrian," but what stood out the most was that they were all going for the same competition.

"Video competition?" Ghirahim asked, trying to make conversation. He really didn't know why they were there still but since they were…

"Yeah. You too?" He asked, turning to Ghirahim as the last of his group signed the paper.

"Yep. Uh, I am Ghirahim and this is Aluf." Ghirahim gestures to himself and Aluf, who was still holding the pen awkwardly.

"I am Terrian, and this is Horea, Terrell and Liafwin." He indicated to his friends.

Terrian was a muscular boy with layered silver hair that came just below his shoulders. His eyes were blood red and he wore a red spandex suit with circle cut outs and a grey sash at his hips.

Horea also looked sturdy built and he had short, spiked red hair and black eyes. He wore a black spandex suit with no cut outs except for the very low v-neck that went down to his lower abdomen.

Terrell looked similar to Terrian and Ghirahim assumed they were brothers. He had short layered royal blue hair and the matching red eyes of his brother. His spandex suit was a matching royal blue to his hair with hexagon cut outs and a black sash around his hips.

The fourth of them, Liafwin, was looking rather awkwardly to the side. He wasn't as muscular as the other three; he was slim instead. His hair was straight and it came down below his ears, with his bangs parted to the side. It was an uncommon color for demons. Peach. It made one think of sunny days with honey and strawberries. He wore a lavender spandex vest with spandex pants of the same color. His pants looked like corsets on the side, laces up with peach ties.

Ghirahim nodded his head and said, "Good luck."

"We won't be needing it." Terrell said, rather smugly.

Aluf stood up straighter and Ghirahim glared. "Well, neither will we."

Horea cocked his head to the side and smiled mockingly. "We'll see."

Aluf glared at them and turned around and walked briskly to his class with Ghirahim not far behind. "Come on Ghirahim! Let's get out of here."

Neither of them noticed Liafwin wave at them and quietly wish them a good day.

* * *

Ghirahim jumped onto his bed and landed on his back. "Well what are we going to do for our video competition? It has to be good, and not just good, but really, really good! Those guys sounded way too smug."

Aluf leaned against the door and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, they did. Ugh! They really got on my nerves!" He mimicked Terrell's voice. "We won't be needing it. Bleh!"

Ghirahim shot up and looked at Aluf with a sparkle of triumph in his eyes. "Aluf! I know what we can do! We can leave! The fortress! We go out deeper into Faron woods and we can film ourselves as we go! Like those guys on T.V. with the accents! That will knock the socks off of everybody!"

Aluf's eyes got wide and he looked at Ghirahim in shock. "_Leave_ the fortress? That is so dangerous! You know that! What if we run into humans?"

"Humans? They live far, far away from where we will be. They hide behind their Goddess." Ghirahim spat the last word out.

"Well, then what about my parents, and _Demise_?! They would never let us do that!" Aluf stood over Ghirahim now with his hands on his hips.

Ghirahim stood up and walked to the door. "Oh really? Well, let's just ask Demise right now!"

Aluf looked horrified. Yet he followed Ghirahim, nonetheless.

* * *

Ghirahim knocked on Demise's study and waited for the command to come. Ghirahim hadn't seen much of Demise lately. Not even at breakfast. Usually Ghirahim would see him after school, when he was doing his chores, but it was like Demise had disappeared. Ghirahim heard something about his master challenging the Goddess and trying to take over the surface, but…What would that leave for Ghirahim? Was Demise dropping Ghirahim like a hot tomali? Ghirahim dismissed these thoughts for problems at a future time. The call he had been waiting for had come.

"Enter!" Demise commanded from inside.

Ghirahim and Aluf entered and bowed to Demise, then they stood up and waited for permission to speak.

"Speak." Demise said from his spot at his desk, where there were too many papers to count.

"Master, I was wondering if you would let me go out of the fortress." Ghirahim said the words numbly and without recognition of what he was saying. If he thought about what he was saying, he would have surly lost courage.

Demise didn't look up from his papers as he gave his reply. "Go ahead."

Ghirahim shot his head up and looked at his master. "What?"

Aluf looked just as shocked as Ghirahim.

"I have plans for you Ghirahim. You will soon be taking part in weapons and magic training because of this. This will be, how some people call it, a bit of a warm up for you. Go and leave the fortress. You have my leave." Demise was looking Ghirahim in the eye and it was as if Aluf was no longer in the room.

Ghirahim was perplexed. What plans could he possibly have for him? Weapons and magic training? What…what was Demise planning?

Ghirahim did not have any longer to wonder about this new bit of information when Demise told him to exit. They shut the door behind themselves and faced each other.

"W-what?" Aluf turned shocked eyes to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim didn't want to talk about it anymore, so instead he just walked down the hallway. "Go ask your parents and tell them that Demise said it was okay. Meet me at the fortress wall tomorrow at 8:00 AM. Bring some camping stuff with you." And with that, he was gone and Aluf did just that.

* * *

Aluf was strolling along the street humming to himself. All problems of yesterday were gone and it was a sunny day. He had asked his parents and when they objected, he told them that Demise said it was okay, and they let Aluf go. If their King thought it was okay, then they should too right?

Aluf had never been this close to the outside before and he wondered what it would look like. He wondered what he should pack so he foogled it and found a list for him.

He studied the massive black wall. It was 100 feet tall and according to the history books, it was 10 feet thick. _If only it were made out of bacon…_

Aluf spotted Ghirahim at the massive black gate, and some other people. Wait, what?

Ghirahim was glaring at four boys and…oh no. Really? Was this happening right now? Was this _seriously_ happening right now?! It was the boys from yesterday!

Terrian, Terrell, and Horea glared at Aluf as he approached. Liafwin smiled at Aluf, earning himself a glare from Horea.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aluf asked with a scowl. He sat his pack on the ground and joined the others in waiting for the gate to open.

"We already told you we were entering and _winning_ the video contest! I just didn't expect two freshmen to try and steal out idea." Terrian spat out with his arms crossed.

Liafwin coughed, reminding the group that _he _was a freshman himself. Terrell rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Don't get in our way. Understand?" He jabbed a finger in Ghirahim's chest.

Ghirahim yanked it away but before he could punch Terrell, the massive black gates creaked open just enough for the young demons. Ghirahim settled for a glare that could reduce most children to tears.

Aluf grabbed Ghirahim's arm and led him through the massive gates and to the right. Anywhere other than where those low-life's were. The quartet went to the left and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Ghirahim and Aluf took the time to drink in their surroundings. Ghirahim and Aluf had seen trees before but…not so many! There was so much wildlife here! Birds were singing, the rivers were gushing and the quadro baba's were hissing. Well maybe that last part was not so glamorous.

"Ghirahim, look at this! Get your camcorder out! Let's start right here!" Aluf gazed at the beauty.

Ghirahim took out the camcorder and Aluf volunteered to shoot the footage. "Okay Ghirahim stand riiiiiight there!" Aluf pointed to a tree. "Okay, now try and climb it, or something!"

Ghirahim looked up at the tall tree and back at Aluf uncertainly. "You sure…?"

"Yes. Action!"

Ghirahim smiled into the camera and pointed to the tree. "I…I am gunna climb it. Heh heh. Here I go." Ghirahim wrapped his hands around the branches and, still facing and smiling into the camera, he started to climb. This was a very awkward position, considering that most of his back was facing the camcorder.

He lifted himself higher into the tree, forcing himself to focus on the tree and wipe that dumb grin off his face. He was half way up the massive tree, when his hands came into contact with something that felt like twigs. He looked up to see a large birds nest with a few eggs inside. He climbed up higher and peered into the nest.

"Awww, how cute! Aluf! There is a birds nest up here!" He called down to his companion.

"Really!?" He heard Aluf ask excitedly.

"Yeah! There are two eg- shoooooooot…" Ghirahim trailed of when he spotted a hawk, just above his head looking _very_ angry. "Nice birdy…Make nice nice…Good birdy…" Ghirahim started to lower himself down and away from the bird but not before the bird snapped.

The mother bird shrieked and pecked Ghirahim's head rather viciously. "OW!" Ghirahim leaned backwards, hoping to be free of this bird. In the process he lost his grip and was reaching for nothing but air. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ghirahim screamed so high that a _girl_ wouldn't have attempted to reach it.

"Oof!" Ghirahim was falling from the high tree, and unfortunately, hitting every branch on the way down. "Ah!" "Ugh!" "Sh-" And finally with a grunt, he landed on the ground face down.

Aluf had filmed the entire thing with wide and excited eyes, and when Ghirahim landed, he paused and said "So, did they hatch?!"

Ghirahim groaned and spat the dirt out of his mouth and looked over at Aluf. They both heard the call of the mother bird and within seconds, Ghirahim was covered in slimy, white bird poo.

Aluf threw his head back and laughed, shutting the camera off. Ghirahim just laid his head down and groaned.

* * *

"You really need to take a bath. You stink." Aluf commented. They were walking in the woods, trying to figure out a place where they can set up camp.

"Oh, you're so right! Can you direct me to the bubble baths?" Ghirahim responded sarcastically, giving Aluf a withering look.

"Well Mr. Sarcasm, why don't you find a river to wash in?" Aluf scanned the area for any signs of a river, until his ears picked up the sound of rushing water. "I hear a river over that way!" Aluf pointed.

"Fine. Hey, pass me the bar of soap would you?"

"With pleasure."

"Shut up."

* * *

Ghirahim stood on the edge of the river. It offered him a lot of privacy really. There were bushes and plants on the side to shield him from peering eyes.

Ghirahim removed his spandex suit and set it down and waded into the water. "Ahhhhh…" He sat down on a rock and the water came up to his upper chest. He scrubbed his body and hair with the soap, rinsing in the cool waters. That is, until he saw something moving in the waters. "What the…?"

* * *

Terrian was poking the fire with a stick, trying to keep it alive when he heard s shrill scream. "What was that?"

Liafwin looked up from the book he was reading on a log and doggy eared it. "I don't know. Mayhap it is Ghirahim and Aluf?"

Terrell came into the clearing. "Those idiots? Ha! They deserve whatever they are getting."

Terrian put down his stick. "I only heard one scream."

Liafwin looked to the others. "Do you think we should help?"

Terrell and Terrian responded at the same time. "No!"

"Wait!" Horea spoke up from his place over the cooking pot. "I have a better idea! Get the camcorder!"

* * *

Aluf heard Ghirahim scream and he shot up from his place near the tent they had set up and ran over towards the river.

"Ghirahim!"

* * *

Ghirahim had seen something slither in the water towards him and shot up. "Snake!" It came closer and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Horea was leading the group through the woods and toward the river. He was filming everything and when he got to the riverside, he saw something that he and the rest would _never_ forget.

There in the river was a naked Ghirahim, screaming at a _vine_ in the water.

Terrell, Terrian and Horea all started laughing and Liafwin started to sprint into the water to help Ghirahim calm down.

Ghirahim whipped his head around to see who was laughing, as if it could be anyone else, and cried out when he saw the boys.

Liafwin reached Ghirahim and gripped his shoulders. "It's okay Ghirahim! It is only a vine! It's a vine!"

"Wha-? What?" Ghirahim covered his indecency with his hands and looked at what he thought was a snake. He found that it was indeed a vine. "Oh…"

Just then Aluf burst onto the scene with a stick raised in his hand, ready to beat the life out of whatever was making Ghirahim scream. "WHAT IS IT!?" He paused at the scene he saw played out before him:

The boys from earlier were laughing at Ghirahim and videotaping the whole episode, except for that peach colored boy, and Ghirahim was naked in the water being hugged by Liafwin, who was telling him that there was nothing to be afraid of. "What is going on…?"

Everyone turned to look at Aluf and Terrian, Terrell and Horea only laughed harder. Ghirahim blushed and ran away from Liafwin and into the bushes. Liafwin, now sanding alone in the river, glared at the trio.

"That wasn't nice!" He said with his hands on his hips.

The trio stopped laughing at once. "_That_ was hilarious." Terrian stated, head cocked to the side.

Horea shut the camcorder off and glared at Liafwin. "Why did you go to him in the first place?!"

"He was freaking out! He could have had a heart attack or something!" Liafwin waded over to Aluf and stepped onto shore. He turned to face them and said, "I don't want to be a part of this anymore! You guys were downright cruel!"

"Well fine! You were slowing us down anyways! Why don't you go with them, or something!?" Terrell shouted, his face angry and hot.

"Yeah, you could hang with us." Aluf said quietly. He was silently wondering how Liafwin got mixed up with these kids anyway.

Liafwin looked at Aluf gratefully. "Thank you." He turned back to his ex-friends. "You better delete that tape!" And with that, he stomped off to find Ghirahim.

Aluf followed him and he could hear a "We'll see…" from behind him.

* * *

Ghirahim was hurriedly putting on a fresh change of clothes in the tent when Aluf and Liafwin entered the clearing.

"Ghirahim?" Aluf asked worriedly. He hoped that his friend wasn't completely scarred for life.

"What?" Ghirahim asked bitterly. They could see his shadow moving from within the tent.

"Liafwin ditched those jerks and…he is gonna hang with us from now on. He even said he would help us with our contest." Aluf looked up at the sunset sky.

"Whatever." Ghirahim came out of the tent and sat on a log near the campfire. He laughed bitterly. "Gee, I wonder if I will make it in their video."

"We can't change what happened, but we can make sure no one else knows…I say, we sneak over to their campsite at midnight and delete the video!" Liafwin said eagerly, his eyes gleaming.

Ghirahim stood up slowly. "I like it! But let's take it even further." Ghirahim got a mischievous look in his eye. "Why don't we mess with them in their sleep! We can video tape the whole thing! Give them a taste of their own medicine!"

"Horea snores in his sleep! We could catch that on tape!" Liafwin drew the others close together and they made their plans under the orange sky.

* * *

The stars were shining bright in the sky when the new friends left their campsite. Aluf was shining a flashlight, Ghirahim had the camcorder and Liafwin was leading the way.

They approached the river and leapt across the rocks, thankfully without incident. They could feel their hearts beat faster as they approached their enemies campsite.

When they reached the clearing, Liafwin turned around and pressed his finger to his lips and waved his hand towards his body, telling them to follow him.

There were two tents in the clearing, with a burned out fire in the center. A cooking pot filled with some uneaten soup was hung over it.

Ghirahim heard a slurping noise behind him and turned around. He whispered, "Aluf! Stop eating the soup and get over here!"

Aluf froze like a deer in headlights and put the ladle down. He whispered to the soup, "I'll come back for you my darling!"

Liafwin came over to them. "We must be quiet! I'll get the camcorder and delete the tape, while you guys get some funny footage. Understand?" He whispered.

They nodded and he nodded back and he went to the other side of the campfire where a bag was sitting. He reached in and pulled out the camcorder and searched through its contents.

Ghirahim and Aluf nodded to each other, somersaulted towards the tents and stood up back to back with arms crossed. They paused epically as the wind blew through their hair in the moonlight, then they sneaked towards the tents.

Liafwin just rolled his eyes and smiled.

Ghirahim slowly unzipped the tent and peered in. He saw Horea sleeping inside with Terrell. _Wow…Horea does snore! Ha! It sounds like an earthquake! _ Ghirahim turned on the camera and started to film it. He could hear Aluf looking in the other tents and trying to hold down a laugh.

Ghirahim, still recording, walked out of the tent and into the next one where Aluf was. Aluf was snickering and pointing to Terrian, who was cuddling with a stuffed teddy bear.

Ghirahim had to hold in a laugh himself as he shot the footage. Then Ghirahim and Aluf heard a noise.

"What was that?" Aluf whispered. He turned and faced the tent exit.

"That is probably Horea. He snores a lot." Ghirahim smiled and replayed the image in his mind.

The noise got louder. It sounded like growling.

Ghirahim and Aluf got out of the tent and looked at Liafwin, who was standing with wide eyes. They followed his gaze to see a _bear_ sniffing around Terrell's and Horea's tent.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" Aluf whispered to them. "Stay calm."

The bear looked at them and started to growl louder. He approached the boys, sniffing the air.

"Aluf! We gotta make a run for it!" Ghirahim whispered harshly.

"No! We mus-" Aluf was cut off when Terrell and Horea came out of their tents and glared at them.

"What are you doing here!?" Terrell yelled.

The bear roared and alerted them to his presence. Terrian came out of his tent and screamed. The bear rose on its hind legs and started knocking the tents over, almost ripping Terrell and Horea to shreds.

"Yup. Time to go!" Aluf said he tried to get around the bear. The bear was in the way of their campsite and _them_.

Ghirahim started to run around frantically, with Liafwin right beside him. Aluf had almost gotten around the bear when he was cornered by the bear up against the tree.

"HEY!" Ghirahim yelled at the bear, whose teeth were getting _very_ close to Aluf's face. "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE! HEEEYAAAAAH!" With that, fabulous little teenage Ghirahim jumped onto the back of the bear. He had dropped the camcorder in his jump and it was now lying on the ground, recording everything.

The bear tried to fling Ghirahim off by standing on its hind legs again and slamming him into a tree, but Ghirahim's grip was strong and he wouldn't let go.

Liafwin paused and looked at Ghirahim who looked like a rag doll tied to a bull and whispered, "You're my hero."

"Liafwin! Help me!" Aluf called. He was standing by the pot of soup and Liafwin knew exactly what Aluf wanted him to do. Aluf and Liafwin were going to try to dump the soup on the bears head.

Liafwin hurried over to Aluf and tried to lift the heavy pot with him, but it was too heavy. "Guys! Help us" Liafwin yelled to the three other boys who were standing with their mouths agape at Ghirahim.

Terrian spoke up. "Are you crazy?! We are running for our lives!" With that he turned and ran with the others close behind.

Aluf and Liafwin just stared, dumbfounded at their cowardliness. Then Ghirahim's shouts of "DO SOMETHING!" shook them back to attention. They tried once more to lift the pot, grunting with the sheer heaviness of the large pot. They eventually lifted it over their heads and where faced with a different problem entirely: actually getting it on the bears head and not Ghirahim's.

"Ghirahim! Bring the bear towards us!" Liafwin called.

"H-H-How do I-I do tha-a-a-at?!" Ghirahim asked as the bear was bouncing his front paws up and down, jostling Ghirahim.

"I don't know! Just do something!" Liafwin shouted back.

Ghirahim got his game face on and clung to the bear with his legs as he took off his hip sash. He leaned forward and tried to wrap it around the fearsome jaws. After a few close calls, he succeeded and wrapped the rest around the bears head and neck, like halter and reins for a horse. Ghirahim steered the beast directly towards his friends.

Aluf and Liafwin tilted the pot downwards, their muscles straining under the tension, and lowered it to the head of the beast's level.

The bear approached them with great speed and Aluf and Liafwin had a look of determined terror on their faces. The bear got close enough and when it came, they stuck the bears head inside the pot with the cold soup.

The bear stopped short and Ghirahim went flying into the bushes. Aluf picked up the camcorder, and Liafwin helped Ghirahim up. The trio ran as fast as they could out of the clearing, over the rocks in the river and into their own campsite.

They fell onto the grass and could hear the roars of a furious bear echoing through the trees.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ghirahim breathed.

Aluf laughed, startling the other two. "_That_ was awesome!" He sat up. "Did the camcorder get all of that?"

Liafwin picked up the camcorder on the grass. He smiled and panted. "Yep…We are not going to sleep tonight are we?"

Ghirahim and Aluf smiled at each other and spoke in union. "Nope!"

* * *

The three of them were packing the last of their stuff that morning, for they had enough film to surely win the contest, and Liafwin had joined under Ghirahim and Aluf's team.

"I am good at editing. I could edit the video when I get home." Liafwin said from where he was, leaning over his pack.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to turn it in tomorrow!" Ghirahim said in between taking sips of water from his canteen.

"Ghirahim, I couldn't believe the way you jumped on that bear!" Aluf laughed, but Ghirahim could hear the gratefulness behind those words.

"Neither could I!" Ghirahim admitted as he put his backpack on his back.

"I guess you're not that bad of a wrangler. You must be part cowboy or something!" Liafwin laughed. "Is that all of our stuff?"

"Yep. You guys wanna start heading out back towards the fortress?" Aluf finished rolling up the tent and placed it in his bag.

"Sure. Hey, did you hear the way they screamed as they ran away! Ha!" Ghirahim mimicked the cowardly trio. "Are you crazy? We are running for our lives! AHHHHHHHHH! Hahahahaha!"

They all burst into laughter as they walked back to the fortress.

* * *

It was Monday morning and they had turned in their video. The winner would be announced by his or her video being played in the gym, where they were awarding the prizes. The whole school was going to be there!

Ghirahim, Liafwin and Aluf all sat together in the gym, looking at the screen in anticipation as the winner of the last contest walked of the stage.

"And now, students, the winner of the video contest is…" The principle said through the microphone, "Ghirahim, Aluf and Liafwin!"

The crowd cheered, except for Terrian, Terrell and Horea in the back of the gym, who where giving the winners a death glare.

Ghirahim, Aluf and Liafwin all hugged each other and ran up the stage and stood next to the principle.

"Would you guys like to say anything?" The principle asked, handing the three of them the mic.

Ghirahim took it and spoke to the school. "Well, we went through a lot to make it and we are just happy to make it out alive! We hope you all enjoy it!" He handed the mic back to the principle.

The principle nodded to the man running the projector and played the film. The boys went off to the side to watch.

On the screen, big orange letters of read "The Best Adventure Ever: Camping gone wrong." The film showed the beginning of their trip, when Ghirahim had to climb the tree, and they all laughed, as Ghirahim and Aluf knew they would. Liafwin was wishing he was there in person.

Something came on the screen that they _didn't_ prepare for: Ghirahim's naked river problem. There was a black square covering up Ghirahim's indecencies, and the crowed was laughing, but not in the way they wanted them to.

Ghirahim and Aluf looked at Liafwin shocked. Hadn't he deleted that? Didn't he edit that himself?!

Liafwin shrugged nervously as he spotted his ex-friends smiling evilly at them. "It was them!" He said to Ghirahim as he pointed. "They must have made a copy of it, or put it into an extra camcorder they brought!"

"I am gonna-!" Ghirahim started, but was interrupted by Aluf.

"Look! The crowed loves it! Maybe this isn't so bad!" Aluf smiled mockingly back the the trio, who were starting to get angry. Everyone was loving Ghirahim wrestling with the vine! The angry faces only got more furious when they saw the scene's of them snoring and cuddling with a stuffed bear.

The students got even more excited when the bear scene came up. Some were scared and others were looking on in action packed excitement.

By the end of the video, the crowed was cheering and the principle came to award them their prizes.

"For making the best video in the contest, all three of you get your very own iPods, plasma screen T.V's. and a free night at the most expensive hotel in the fortress!" He handed them their IPods and gestured to the large T.V. screens.

They all jumped in the air and hugged each other. When they were done hugging each other they went and hugged the T.V.'s.

They ignored the glares from Terrian, Terrell and Horea and continued to be happy.

"This is one of the best days of my life!" Ghirahim shouted over the noise of the high school students.

Aluf and Liafwin couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was like the longest thing I've ever written! XD Oh and I would like to dedicate the character Liafwin (a repetitive character) to my dearest friend Increak96! Her stories are really good, and if you like my stuff, you will definitely like hers! I love you Increak! *hugs***

**PLEASE REVIEW! And here is a preview for the next chapter!**

**-Ghirahim, Aluf and Liafwin are loving their prizes from the contest, and they are all excited about being pampered in a fancy hotel, but they will soon learn that every hotel has its secrets. Most of the time, those secrets are best left undisturbed, but not with this hotel. In the brightest places there can still be shadow…-**

***Plays Twilight Zone music* Duh duuuuuuh! I love you all, and please review! *Hugs all of you* Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I'm not stupid…XD I am human. Bye, bye! **


	7. Hotel Part 1

**Author's Note: UGH! Sorry this took so long! My life has been crazy. BUT DON'T WORRY! I have a PLAN! XD Okay so I am about to become a freshman (high school not college XD) and I will be at the bottom of the food chain again. *sigh* So since I won't be in home school anymore, I will have to update on the weekends. I usually do this anyway, so it won't be much of a problem. Plus I like to write these kinds of things in one sitting. Anywho, LET'S START THE FANFIC! (I totally haven't written it yet…I guess I'll do that now XD.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't know if I should do these things in every chapter. So I still feel stupid XD. I don't own anything. NOTHING! I shall never own Legend of Zelda. *sob* BUT I do own my OC's. Not that I am possessive of them or anything… XD**

* * *

"I was _born_ for this!" Ghirahim sighed happily and stroked the fine leather seat in which he sat in.

He, Aluf and Liafwin, who they took under their wing, were riding in a limo to the hotel. They were sprawled along the seats like kings and were chatting excitedly about the night they were going to remember forever.

"I've never been in a limo before! And look!" Liafwin opened the mini refrigerator next to him that was glowing with blue and pink lights. "Free sodas!"

"Pass me one!" Aluf took a soda offered by Liafwin and looked out the dark windows. "Hey! We're here!" He reached out to grasp the handle when Ghirahim snagged his arm.

"Aluf! No! You do it, like THIS!" Ghirahim slid his hand through the air underneath the handle like a model would do to a car on those game shows Aluf watched so attentively. Immediately after, the driver opened the door for them and gently closed it once they were on their feet in front of the hotel.

"Why THANK YOU!" Ghirahim said with a snobby accent and a flick of his hair. The driver nodded and backed away to his side of the vehicle.

The hotel was absolutely magnificent. It was tall and it had large pillars and spacious windows. The top floor rooms, where they boys would be staying, had large stone balconies with double French doors. There were bright lights pointed on the pillars to make it look like they were glowing. It truly was a sight.

A man with black spandex pants and a white spandex shirt came up to them. "May I take your bags?"

Liafwin looked down at the bags that the driver had placed next to them and nodded. "Sure!"

Aluf wrapped his arm across the man's shoulder. "Say, what's your name?"

"Neal." The man looked a little startled.

"Smile Neal!" Aluf held up a camera and Ghirahim and Liafwin jumped in next to them and smiled broadly.

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" They all chorused loudly, except for Neal who's pupils shrank when the flash came up and just looked like a deer in headlights.

Aluf let him go and looked at the picture on his camera. "Ohhhh! That's a keeper!" Ghirahim, Liafwin and Aluf all had big toothy grins and Neal had his mouth slightly open in shock and in the back they could make out other hotel employees staring at them with mouths agape.

"Let me see!" Ghirahim snatched the picture and smiled. "Wow. I look sexy!"

Aluf whispered to Liafwin while Ghirahim was admiring his picture. "I hope this doesn't all go to his head."

"Don't worry. I talked to him about it last ni-" Liafwin cut himself off and stared at Ghirahim with his jaw on his chest and eyes wide.

Aluf turned to look at what had caught his attention when he saw two hotel employees walking shoulder to shoulder with Ghirahim sitting on top, where their shoulders met. Ghirahim had his legs crossed and had one hand on top of a head of one of the bell boys. He slipped on some sunglasses, even though they were carrying him indoors and waved at Aluf and Liafwin. "Come on!"

Aluf laughed. "Ah, what the heck!" He snapped his fingers and two other hotel employees came forward and hoisted Aluf way above their heads, arms straight up. One man supported Aluf's ribs and elbow, while the other supported his hip and legs. Aluf was lying on his side with his head resting in his hand that was supported by his elbow. "See ya inside Liafwin!" He winked and was carried inside.

Liafwin, more humble than the other two, looked at the two men prepared to carry him and shook his head with a smile. "It is okay. I'll walk inside."

* * *

When he got inside Aluf and Ghirahim had both feet on the ground, where they belonged, and were talking to the woman at the front desk. "Here is the key to your room! I hope you have a nice stay. Jeeves will show you to your room and Neal has already placed your bags in the room. Enjoy your stay!" The woman handed all three of them a key and smiled.

Jeeves bowed and lead them to the elevator. "This way." He pressed the presidential suite button and the elevator glided up to the top.

The three boys were grinning and giggling foolishly during the whole elevator ride. They had never been _escorted_ before!

The elevator came to a stop and the boys came out and followed Jeeves down the grand hallway. Jeeves stopped at one of the rooms marked under "King's suite" and bowed. "Your room, Gentlemen. Let me know if you need anything while you are staying here. You will find a menu on the table, if you wish to order room service. Enjoy your stay." With that he bowed and walked away.

Liafwin slid the key into the slot and pushed the door open when the little light turned green.

"Wooooooow!" They all chorused together. This. Was. FABULOUS!

The suite had five rooms, plus three bathrooms. There was a living room, which is what they walked into when they first opened the door, three bedrooms and a kitchen. The living room had a 103 inch plasma screen T.V., with expensive furniture and décor throughout the whole room. The kitchen was open, meaning that there were no walls between the living room and the kitchen. There were four doors. Three were on the walls in the living room and one in the kitchen. One was the entrance to the suite, while the others led to their own private rooms.

Ghirahim pointed to the door directly across from him. "I call that room!" He raced over to the other side of the living room.

"You haven't even seen it!" Liafwin called after him.

"I like the middle!" Ghirahim called back. He flung the door open and took in the massive room. His room had to French doors that led to his own balcony! "YAY!"

"I call that one!" Aluf pointed to the door on the right that you had to walk through the kitchen to get through. "I like food, so it makes sense that I should sleep near the kitchen." With that he ran through the living room and kitchen and into his room. It also had a magnificent balcony with double French doors.

Liafwin walked towards the last room, both equal in magnificence and style and plopped himself onto his bed. He looked up and saw another door in his room. He opened it to find a bathroom! He had never seen so much marble! And he had his own Jacuzzi with color changing lights! He was about to call Ghirahim and Aluf to see it when he heard, "Hey! I have a Jacuzzi!" "Me too!" Liafwin called out. "Me three!"

They all met up in the living room and sat on the couch. "Let's watch some T.V!" Ghirahim said, fetching the remote from the coffee table in between the couch and the T.V.

Ghirahim pushed the "power" button on the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"Wait!" Aluf called out. "Go back!"

Ghirahim flipped back until Aluf said "There! Ohhhh yeah, Fortresses next top model!"

"Next!" Ghirahim said and flipped through the channels. "Oh yes! I LOVE Wheel of Torture! Ohhhh! They got a new set of humans!"

"Nah…" Liafwin said, taking the remote into his own hands. He also flipped through the channels. He gasped. "It's Dr. Bill! I LOVE HIM!"

The two just stared at him and Ghirahim took the remote back. "Hmmm…well I guess we could watch- LAURA THE EXPLORER!" They all gasped and leaned towards the T.V. and watched intensely.

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

"IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU LAURA! CLICK THE EGG! NO! NOT THE GOLF BALL!" Ghirahim was yelling at the T.V. and Aluf and Liafwin were just as passionate about the show!

"OKAY, SO WHEN IS A THEIF GOING TO STOP STEALING JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY SOMETHING WITTY? I MEAN COME ON!" Aluf shouted and crammed a fist full of popcorn into his mouth.

Liafwin had tears running down his eyes. "W-What if Slider the Viper takes the egg?! Who will save the dinosaur egg?!"

Ghirahim pointed to the screen. "Look! He is sliding away! The egg is safe! YAAAAAY!" Ghirahim and Aluf cheered and Liafwin cried tears of joy. "SLIDER THE VIPER IS SLIDING AWAY! HURAY!"

"M-maybe we can save the egg! Maybe we can return it to momma dinosaur in time!" Liafwin said hopefully.

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

"What was _your_ favorite part of the show?" Laura asked through T.V.

"My favorite part was when you clicked the egg!" Ghirahim said to the T.V.

"My favorite part was when Slider slid away!" Aluf said cheerfully.

"My favorite part was when-"

"Me too!" Laura interrupted Liafwin.

"Aw, man!" Liafwin mumbled. Ghirahim shut off the T.V. and reached for the menu.

"You guys wanna order something?" Ghirahim flipped through the menu.

"Sure!" Aluf and Liafwin chorused. They leaned over Ghirahim and selected what they wanted.

"I want steak!"

"I want spaghetti!"

"I want lobster!"

"Hey let's get some cake too!"

After Ghirahim placed the order, a man came up with three sterling silver trays with dome lids. After Ghirahim told him to place them on the table, and tipped him, he left.

"This looks soooooo good!" Aluf said, salivating a bit. Then they dug in and ate like kings.

* * *

Ghirahim was in his bathroom with the lights shut off. He undressed and stepped into the Jacuzzi, which was illuminated by bright color changing lights. He turned on some music and the Jacuzzi and slid deeper into the warm water.

He sighed in happiness, and let his eyelids drift shut. He heard whispering and thought nothing of it. Then the door burst open and the lights turned on. He screamed in terror and focused his vision on the two laughing teenagers.

"Aluf! Liafwin! Must you always see me when I'm naked!?"

Once Liafwin stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes, he answered. "This is the second time I've seen you like this!"

"This is my third!" Aluf laughed even harder.

Ghirahim stood up and wrapped a towel around his torso. "I am going to change into my pj's…"

"Good. I think we've seen enough of you to last us a millennia. We already changed into our pj's and are going to talk in my room." Aluf said as he and Liafwin walked out of the bathroom.

Ghirahim sighed. "Okay…"

* * *

Once Ghirahim had changed he walked into Aluf's room and saw him and Liafwin getting a message, lying on their bellies with only a towel. "What the…?"

"Ohhhhh heeeey, Ghiiirahiiiim. Cooooome siiit wiiiiith ussss!" Aluf called from his place on the bed.

Two, attractive and young girl employees where rubbing their backs with lotion and a warm fragrant water. They were probably in college or something.

Surprisingly, Ghirahim declined. He saw that their message was almost done and there were only two girls. Plus he just changed. "Nah I am okay."

"Thanks girls. Buy yourself something pretty." Aluf said, giving them a great tip. Money.

"Thank you!" Liafwin said to the girls as they walked out. "That was AWESOME!"

* * *

After everyone was back in their pj's they sat together on the bed. Until Aluf got a fun idea. "Hey Liafwin!"

"Ye-" Liafwin was cut off when a pillow slammed into his face.

Ghirahim and Aluf dissolved into laughter. "Oh yeah? Take THIS!" He threw the pillow at Aluf, who ducked and laughed as it hit Ghirahim. "Huzzah! I smite thee!" Liafwin said with a triumphant sparkle in his eyes as he leapt out of the way of a pillow from Ghirahim.

The three started a war of pillow fighting, alternating being defeated and smiting. They were having a wonderful time, and they thought it was the end of their night. They however were wrong. This night had something else in store and this would be indeed, a night to remember…

* * *

**Author's Note: DUH DUH DUH! Okay so that is PART 1! I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! It's not gonna hurt you. At least I hope it won't XD. Anyway, here is the preview of PART 2!**

_**Ghirahim, Aluf and Liafwin were not about to let them get away with it. After receiving terrible news and realizing that the evil doers were closer than they thought, they decide to take matters into their own hands. They will face the odds together even though all the adults and hotel employees are indisposed and the hotel is on lockdown. They will fight. **_

***Giggles* I'll see you all in the next chapter! I love you all! *le hug* I must go and have some…NUTELLA! *whoosh!***


	8. Hotel Part 2

**Author's Note: Hello lovers of Legend of Zelda! I too share this love! Which is why I am writing this! But we ALL know why I am here! However, I want to thank those of YOU, that are here, even though you could be reading something else! I love you all! And thank you for reviewing…(This is from the beginning) **

**Increak96, Vembra Isles, The Grinning Reaper, GlissGirl99 and Angela! And thanks to the other people who faved my stuff! I LOVE YOU! **

**Oh and yes, to those wondering…The nutella WAS awesome! (If you don't get that, maybe you should read my second author's note in the last chappie. I am entertaining! Right? Hello? HELLO?**

**Anyway, thanks for being there! *hug! And if you are a dude, MAN HUG! Even though I am a girl…awkward…* Okay let's make some MAGIC HAPPEN! XD (lol what?)**

**Disclaimer: Look. No matter how MANY times I threaten to sue Santa for not making LOZ mine, he won't do it. Not even for a COOKIE! Therefore I am STUCK! I don't own this, and I probably never will…Santa gave me a restraining order…-_- No more presents for me…or happiness. XD**

* * *

"Yeah, I am living large in a fancy hotel right now…Yeah. Oh that is sweet! Mmhhmm…Yup. I'll get you a souvenir! Oh, you know I love you! I miss you! I'll be home soon, okay? See you tomorrow! I love you! …Mommy." Liafwin sighed happily and hung up the phone.

He promised he would call his mom, sometime during his stay and he almost forgot! Who could forget mommy?

Liafwin shut off the lamp and dug deeper into the covers. He tried to stay up all night. He really did. But at 12:00 he was just too tired and he bid Ghirahim and Aluf a goodnight.

"_Eleven cookies…Twelve cookies…Thirteen cookies…Fourteen cookies…I can't sleep!" _He was tired but all the excitement wouldn't let him sleep. Well, then he might as well do something productive, right?

* * *

"Hey Aluf. Flip on the news would ya?" Ghirahim sat on the couch next to Aluf and spoke through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Yes, your highness." Aluf mocked and flipped the channels. How long have they been watching T.V.? It was 1:30 now… "Ah! Here it is!"

"A robbery has taken place downtown, and the thieves got away. The patrols are on the look-out for them and if you see two suspicious men in black spandex suits, please call the authorities."

"Bah! I hate thieves. It's so…not right. More popcorn?" Aluf held up the bag to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim held up his hand to the bag, then he sat up suddenly. "Hey! Do you want to go to the pool?"

"You now it! Should we wake up Liafwin?"

"Yeah, if we didn't he'd be upset we went without him." Ghirahim walked over to Liafwin's door and opened it. To his surprise, Liafwin was under the covers with a flashlight and a book of some sort. The light formed his shadow on the sheets.

"What…are you doing?" Ghirahim came closer and ripped off the covers.

"Wha! Ummm. This isn't what it looks like!" Liafwin hid the book and pen behind his back.

Aluf came into the room and joined them. "You have a diary? That's a girl thing!" Aluf gestured to the flowers on the cover.

"So? I like the flowers! They'd probably smell pretty, if they were real…And what is wrong with writing down feelings?" Liafwin asked, putting a bookmark in the book and setting it down neatly on the table.

"Whatever. Look, we are going to the pool. Wanna come with us?" Ghirahim asked.

"Sure. Let me get my swim suit!" Liafwin raced off to change, and Ghirahim and Liafwin did the same.

* * *

The boys made their way to the elevators, to go to the main floor. As the elevator got closer to the lobby, they could hear muffled voices which would get clearer the lower they got.

"…if you move a muscle, I'll blow your br…"

"…must have warned the guards, you filthy lit…"

"…ease! I am just a bellboy! I didn't do any…"

They boys started to panic. _That_ didn't sound right at _all_.

"Press a button! Press a button!" Aluf panicked to Liafwin. Liafwin pressed the presidential suite button over and over, but it wouldn't go up until it reached its destination at the bottom.

"It won't go! We'll have to go all the way down first!" Liafwin was absolutely terrified. He kept pressing the button repeatedly, but it wasn't moving!

"Calm down! The voices seem like they are on the other side of the lobby. Maybe they won't notice us!" Ghirahim said hopefully.

"Aw, man! I gotta pee!" Liafwin whined in panic.

"Oh hush! Like I said, they probably won't notice us! We'll just sneak back upstairs and call the police!" Ghirahim reassured. After he said that, the doors opened and right there was the face of a man with a gun in his hand. His arm was straight out and when the doors opened, it was _inches_ from Ghirahim's face. And the world seemed to freeze for a moment. The boys gaped in their surprise at the man.

The four of them made eye contact and Liafwin saw his co-robbers behind him staring at them.

Shocked silence. Then…

"HASTA LA VISTA BABY!" Ghirahim shouted and he pressed the "close doors" button repeatedly as the man looked at _him_ in shock, with mouth agape.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

"PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON!"

"AHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

"I'M PEEING! I'M PEEING!

"AW, MAN IT'S WARM!

Aluf and Liafwin were screaming their heads off and were holding each other so tightly as they stared in terror at the man until the doors slowly closed.

All the way up Ghirahim was breathing hard in shock, and Liafwin and Aluf held onto each other still. _Did that really just happen?!_

When the elevator came back to the presidential floor they tumbled out and ran to their door. Immediately Liafwin went to change and Aluf flung himself to the couch while Ghirahim leaned on the door, breathing heavy.

"I am calling the police!" Ghirahim stomped over to the phone and dialed for the police. "Hello? There is a stick up in the Black Diamond hotel lobby! We could've been killed!"

"We know that. Look outside the window…" The police man spoke through the phone impatiently.

Ghirahim walked over to the window and looked through. He saw police cars lined all around the building with the guards standing behind the open car doors. "Well, why don't they come in!?"

"Because, son, they have a hostage in there. They threatened to kill whoever it is if the police come in."

"The bellboy! They are holding the bellboy hostage! What do we do?!" Ghirahim panicked.

"Well…it looks like we need inside men. An you are the only one who can do it."

"What? Why can't someone else do it?!"

"Because I can't reach anyone else. Which is why I am glad you called. We will move into the building regardless at 5:00 AM. The bellboy's life will have to be sacrificed, but if you can get him out before then, his life will be spared. Will you do it?"

Ghirahim had a determined look in his eye and he answered. "I will."

* * *

Ghirahim hung up with the police man and walked over to the living room that now had Aluf and a dryly clothed Liafwin.

"Well, are they coming?" Liafwin asked anxiously from his place at the couch.

"Yes and no. I can't tell you everything now because we need to hurry. We need to save the bellboy who is being held hostage before 5:00 AM. I have a plan. One of us will need to be the distract-"

"Aluf."

"What?" Ghirahim asked.

"Aluf. You need a distraction, and it should be Aluf. He is very distracting." Liafwin supplied.

"I am not distracting! Only to the ladies…" Aluf smirked obnoxiously.

"Pfft! Okay so when I am trying to take a test, and you're poking me and asking for the answers, that isn't distracting?!" Liafwin ignored that last part.

"_That_ is what friends do!" Aluf pointed in the air matter-of-factly.

"Guys! Focus! We need to do this! Aluf! You're the distraction! Liafwin, you're the inside man! You pretend to be one of them! And I'll free the hostage!" Ghirahim yelled.

"Fine…" Aluf said reluctantly. Regardless of what anyone said, he was _not_ distracting.

* * *

Liafwin was going down the elevator by himself. They found different clothes in the employee closet, and made him look like someone else. He was wearing black spandex and a black hat, with a fake brown mustache.

His heart was beating fast and his walkie-talkie was heavy in his pockets. _Please don't let me get caught, please don't let me get caught…_

The doors slid open and he saw two men guarding the bellboy in the center of the room. The bellboy was tied to a chair and gagged.

"Hey…guys." Liafwin waved apprehensively. The two men stared at him suspiciously.

"Are you…one of us? I don't recognize you. And what is up with the brown mustache. Your hair is peach!" One man came up to Liafwin and looked him up and down, Liafwin's violet eyes being pierced by this man's emerald.

"Uh, I have a problem…A medical problem. Oh and I joined recently. Yeah! I just saw you guys on the news and thought 'Hey! That's the life for me!' and here I am!" Liafwin smiled with fake confidence. He was shifting from foot to foot and glancing around anxiously.

The man paused and then grabbed him in a man hug. "You don't have to look so anxious little dude. Those cops won't come in here while we have this hostage!" He kicked the bellboy as a gesture of the "hostage." Then he laughed as the bellboy writhed in pain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah…heh heh…heh." Liafwin laughed nervously. "So…why exactly are we standing here? What are we waiting for?"

"Didn't you hear? Arshavir is 'talking' to the owner of this fancy place right now. He is getting the safe combination out of him. Soon we will all be out of here with a bunch of cash!" The other man said.

Liafwin deducted from that that "Arshavir" was the leader of this whole thing. "Okay well, I am just gonna, you know, use the restroom. I drank a lot of…lemonade." The two men just stared at him.

"That I stole!" Liafwin added hastily. Then he left laughing from the lobby and into the restroom. Once inside he pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Ghirahim! Can you hear me?"

Ghirahim's voice came through the device. "Yeah! What did you find out?"

"Well, the leader is Arshavir. He is talking to the owner and trying to get the combination to the hotel's safe."

"Okay, good work. I will- Aluf stop it! Gosh, Liafwin was right! You are distracting!- I will send Aluf down as the distraction in 5 minutes. You know what to do then right?"

"Yes. I'll be ready in five minutes!" Liafwin put the walkie-talkie away and opened the bathroom door. Outside were the two men with _very_ unhappy expressions on their face.

"Oh hey guys! Did you need something? I was just…doing my thing." Liafwin looked from angry face to angry face.

One man came forward and ripped the mustache off of Liafwin's face. Liafwin gasped and his eyes widened as the man grabbed him by his shirt front. "You lied about the medical condition, didn't you?"

"Please! I get all A's! Don't hurt me! I bruise easily! Ask my mom, she's seen it! She always tells me that I sho-"

"Shut up!" The man shook him hard.

"Meeaaah!" Liafwin squealed, and it would have sounded funny under different circumstances. They dragged him away and after a few minutes, Aluf was tied to a chair and gagged, just like the bellboy.

* * *

Aluf was coming down the elevatorr, completely oblivious to everything that just happened. When the doors opened and he saw a tied up Liafwin and bellboy, he kept his poker face and strolled forward to the two men.

"Whazzup hommie?!" Aluf said, cocking his head to the side.

"What?!" The two men stalked up to him.

"I think your mom is fat." Aluf crossed his arms defiantly.

"Hey! My mom is only _slightly_ bigger boned than most women!" The man jabbed a finger in Aluf's chest.

Aluf reached forward and plucked a hair from his head. When the man jerked forward to slap him or chase him, Aluf held up his hand in front of his face. "Uh-uh." Then he waved the strand in front of his face and said, "The force is strong with this one! I shall name it Harold, and together we shall drink the tears of our enemies!"

The man growled low in his throat and Aluf took a step back, eyes wide. "Good grief! RUN FOR IT HAROLD! NUUUUUHHHHHH!" Aluf took off like lightning and the two men went after him.

Liafwin snickered. "Idiots." Then he smiled when he saw Ghirahim round a corner with a knife in hand. "Hurry! Who knows how long this will last!"

Ghirahim ran forward and cut him and the very grateful bellboy free. "Look! It's 4:45! We gotta get out of here!"

"Wait! What about Aluf?!" Liafwin snagged Ghirahim's arm.

"Uhhhhh…" Before Ghirahim could answer, an outraged snarl came from behind them. They turned around to see a man in red and black spandex with black hair and black eyes.

"That was a clever plan you conducted but it wasn't enough. I already got the money and-" The man was cut off by Ghirahim.

"Who are you?"

"I am Arshavir! The leader of this whole thing?" He explained angrily.

"Oh, well I couldn't tell. You really _should_ introduce yourself first." Ghirahim stated matter-of-factly.

"Seriously? You _really_ couldn't tell by the way I am dressed? It is different from the others!" He snarled.

Ghirahim considered that all the other men were wearing black and he was the only one with a red top. "…This is true."

The angry demon continued. "And you didn't even let me finish my 'all hope is lost' speech! Seriously! Don't you know the rules?!"

Ghirahim nodded sympathetically at his stupidity. "You should've said your name first. Anyway, I'll tell you who _I _am. I am the fabulous Ghirahim." Ghirahim flicked his hair to the side.

"I don't care! The point is, is that I win, you lose, and I am buying myself a latte!" Arshavir snarled.

"Really? Hundreds of _thousands_ of dollars…and you wanna buy a _latte_?" Liafwin asked.

"I was talking to the white kid over here! What is this, James and the Giant Peach?!" Arshavir laughed harshly at his little joke.

Liafwin gasped, feeling offended. "You don't like my hair?! But my mom says it makes me _special_!"

Arshavir laughed harder. "I bet she did say that!"

Ghirahim smiled. It was 5:00. Just then the doors burst open and the police came in and pointed their guns at Arshavir, who put his hands up.

"Up against the wall!"

Arshavir got up against the wall with his hands up and he yelled at Ghirahim. "You stalled me!"

"Yeah…I did. Looks like you _won't_ be getting a latte." Ghirahim laughed. He watched as the police took Arshavir away. In a few minutes reporters came up to them and the cameras were on them.

"Tell me, what was it like to be a part of capturing a criminal?" The reporter woman asked.

Ghirahim and Liafwin blushed and giggled to each other. "Oh, it was cool. It wasn't anything major…" Ghirahim rubbed his head.

"What went through your head wh-"

"HI MOM! I'M ON T.V!" Liafwin grabbed the woman's microphone and waved vigorously at the camera. The woman tugged the microphone roughly until she eventually yanked it from Liafwin's hands.

"Yes, well could you tell me-"

"ALUF!" Ghirahim yelled as he remembered and ran down the hall, followed closely by Liafwin. They ran down the hall until they heard Aluf's voice coming from a door. They opened it to find Aluf sitting in a chair with the men who chased him earlier, unconscious at his feet. Aluf had a story book out and was reading to what looked to be a strand of hair on the arm rest. Aluf smiled fondly at it and continued reading. "And so then the king and queen lived happily ever after. The end." Aluf shut the book and looked up at them. "Oh hey guys!"

"How…? Why are they unconscious? Why are you reading to that hair?" Ghirahim walked forward, shaking his head.

"Okay, number one! _This_ is _Harold_! Not just a hair! He doesn't like it when you call him that. Second, it is not for your ears to know." Aluf held up two fingers.

"Well, anyway let's go! The police have arrived and everything! We can go home now!" Liafwin spread his arms out happily and grabbed Aluf out of the chair. "Come on! I get to see mom again!" Liafwin dragged Aluf through the lobby and to the police cars with Ghirahim following behind. "We need rides home!"

"Sure thing. Just sit tight in the back and you'll be home in minutes." A policeman said, and he opened the car doors in the back.

* * *

Liafwin stepped into his house and ran through the hallway. "MOM! MOM! DID YOU SEE ME ON THE NEWS?! MOM, I'M HUNGRY! MOOOOOOM!" Around the corner came a woman with long curly peach hair and she ran up to him and embraced him.

"Liafwin! Yes, I did see you on the news, and I am so proud! Come, I'll make you something." She lead him to the kitchen.

Liafwin smiled at her. "Thanks mom. Being at the hotel was nice and all but nothing beats home."

"Oh Liafwin, that is so sweet! So…did you get me that souvenir you promised?" At his shocked face, she burst out laughing.

Liafwin laughed nervously. "Heh heh…oh mom…"

* * *

Aluf arrived at his house and walked through the gate and into the house. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Aluf! You're back!" A little girl came up to him and hugged him. She had rose pink hair and orange eyes.

"Hi Farrah! Did you miss me?" Aluf embraced his sister.

"Mmmmm…Maybe…" She joked and hugged him back. "We all saw you on the news today! Tell me everything! Did the bad guys hurt you? How much money was in the safe? Did you use spy gadgets? Did you fight one? Did y-"

"Ah, Farrah. I'll answer your questions after dinner. After all I am an adolescent!" He patted her hair and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's an adolescent?" She followed, taking his hand in hers.

"Something a lot of adults dread…"

* * *

"Master? Are you here?" Ghirahim looked around Demise's study. He spotted him standing over some maps. "Ah, master! I am back!"

Demise didn't look up, and he replied monotonously. "How was the hotel?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Ghirahim asked, bringing Demise a glass of water.

"No."

"I…Uh…" Ghirahim fumbled. It didn't really seem like Demise cared. "Nothing. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes." Demise replied monotonously again.

Ghirahim walked out the door and decided a bubble bath was in order. After all, bubble baths are the ultimate source of joy. As Ghirahim walked to his chambers, he thought of how insane that stay was. _Eh. My life is crazier._

* * *

**Author's Note: O_O. You would not believe how hard this was. I got SICK. Ugh. XD Anyway, I wrote most of it, then I decided I didn't like it so I erased it. But I like the way this turned out better. Even though I have done better writings. It was hard to incorporate humor and something serious in one chapter. But, anywho thank you for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I LOVE YOU ALL! (I don't have a preview today because I am not sure what I am going to do with the next chapter. Like I said before, expect them on the weekends or on Monday's if it's late. )**


	9. Betting

**Author's Note: Readers…We meet again! You guys make me blush with your sweet reviews! Thank you! Okay so I am kinda getting over being sick right now, so sorry if this…isn't as funny. But I don't think my sickness should cause a problem! :D OH! And one more thing, I found the funniest smiley face EVER! :I That was it. It looks so awkward! I love it! Wait, what was I doing? Oh yeah! Moving on to disclaimer! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to the ones that do and for those that don't, Y U NO REVIEW? I still love you all regardless, but it would fill my heart with rainbows! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! EXCEPT for Aluf and Liafwin. (I know you guys love them…and they love you two…they told me…in my head…secretly...Shhhhhh!) XD ENJOY THE FANFIC!**

* * *

"You know, that massage we got at the hotel has done wonders for me! Look! I'm _glowing!_" Ghirahim admired his reflection in a hand held mirror.

Aluf rolled his eyes from across the aisle. They were riding the bus to school and Liafwin was sitting next to Ghirahim, studying his face. "Well…you _are_ glowing, but why did you bring a mirror on the bus, Ghirahim?" Liafwin cocked his head to the side and looked at Ghirahim questioningly.

"Because, I'm _fabulous_! I mean this skin is _gorgeous_!" Ghirahim gave Liafwin a you-should-have-known-that look.

"Ghirahim, you couldn't be humble for _one_ day!" Aluf leaned in and spoke over the noise of the surrounding high schoolers.

Ghirahim looked at Aluf challengingly. "You wanna bet?"

Liafwin shook his head. "Guys, we don't need to make everything a competition! I would like to have an _uneventful_ school day."

"And you couldn't be tough for one day!" Aluf crossed his arms.

"I…I could. I-If I wanted too! But I don't. Being tough isn't everything. True worth comes from in _here_." Liafwin placed his hand over his heart.

"Your arteries?" Ghirahim asked.

"No, Ghirahim. Your _heart_. That is where your character and emotions lie." Liafwin closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his heart. Aluf stared at him with wide eyes and snatched Liafwin's hand away from his chest.

"Would you stop that! People are staring!" Aluf hissed.

Liafwin looked at Aluf in sympathy. "Oh Aluf! You couldn't be sensitive for one day! Oh…wait!" Liafwin face palmed himself.

"Ha! Now we _all _have bets! Aluf, you talk about your feelings all day – your _real _feelings – and be sensitive. Liafwin, you be tough and not so emotional, and I'll be…" Ghirahim spat the last word out. "humble…"

"And what happens to the loser?" Liafwin asked.

Aluf chimed in. "Oh! My little sister is having her birthday party tomorrow at five! There are going to be a bunch of little girl's there and everything. After the cake and gifts, my parents are going to talk to the other parents and mingle. They said I had to watch over the group or girls-"

"BIG mistake…" Ghirahim snickered.

"I'm sorry? What was that, Ghirahim?" Aluf asked threateningly. Aluf had a glare down to a science. Usually he only used it when his little sister was being annoying, even though he loves her very much.

Ghirahim waved him off. "Nothing Aluf. Carry on!"

Aluf continued. "So the losers have to watch over the little girls."

"And the winners?" Liafwin asked.

"And the winners don't. Trust me that is enough of a reward." Aluf picked up his backpack when the bus stopped in front of the school.

Liafwin stood in the aisle behind Aluf and waited for the line to move. He cupped his face around his hands and stared sparkly-eyed into space. "Aw, little girls are so cute! How could that be a punishment?"

Ghirahim and Aluf shivered as they remembered a certain eventful night that involved crying girls, angry mothers, and Aluf getting slapped across the face. "Trust me. They are terrible!"

Liafwin stepped onto the parking lot and looked at his friends with a confused face.

"Liafwin, I think _you_ are more sweet and innocent than a _hundred_ little girls. Don't take that in a creepy way. It is just that they like to think that the world revolves around them." Ghirahim patted Liafwin's shoulder.

"So, you're a little girl deep down?" Aluf snickered.

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

* * *

Ghirahim was walking to one of his classes. It was a B day so he didn't have Aluf or Liafwin in his first period. A boy was walking in front of him to the same class. He pushed open the door, and didn't hear Ghirahim behind him so he let it slam in Ghirahim's face.

"OW!" Ghirahim clutched his bleeding nose. The door flew open to see the shocked boy staring at him. The boy had dropped his books in his surprise

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

Ghirahim had to hold his tongue from saying something that would have surly gotten him sent to the principal's office. He grinded the words out, "It's…okay. I'm fine. Have a nice day. Here…let me…" He knelt down and picked up the books. "get that for you…"

The boy looked at him in surprise and fumbled out a thank you. "G-gee. Thanks."

Ghirahim gave him a bloody painful smile. "You're welcome." Ghirahim walked inside and took his seat. _This is going to be harder than I thought_… A boy came to each table, putting a jar of water for some experiment and when he came to Ghirahim's table the jar tipped and fell over Ghirahim's books and papers. Didn't see that one coming.

That was the _last straw! _"YOU FOOLISH, IGNORANT, WRETCH!" Ghirahim screamed in rage. He ruined his cloak! _That_ was expensive!

"GHIRAHIM!" The teacher shouted. "Apologize to Indivar!"

Indivar was close to tears but he wouldn't let the class see it.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and muttered an apology. "Sorry, Indivar…"

"Go to the office! Now!" The teacher pointed out the door.

Ghirahim sighed angrily and went his way to the office, leaving the classroom in shocked silence.

* * *

"Okay class. Can anyone give me a symbolic and poetic statement on an object in this room?" The teacher looked at her students and her gaze came to rest on Aluf. Aluf's stormy gray eyes stared at the ground, hoping she wouldn't pick him.

"How about you, Aluf?" Of course…

"Uh…pass?" Aluf smiled.

"Oh Aluf! Don't be shy! Come on, it is easy! Come stand in front of _everyone_!" She beckoned him to the board.

It wasn't that he was shy…it was the bet. He had to be soft and sensitive in front of _everyone_. He got up and looked at the class. He looked around until he spotted the AC vent. _I guess I could work with that…_

"Ummm. The AC vent keeps the room…cool and comfortable. And when you are cool and comfortable…you're happy." It was getting _hot_ in there! "But it is above us. It isn't eye level and you have to look for it." The teacher played some bitter sweet sounding violin on the stereo. Aluf continued through the background music. "The AC vent is similar to the things that give us _joy_!" Aluf clenched his fist and held it up at chest level. "You have to look for them! They may be the small things! Like a stranger who smiles at you, or a _puppy!_ Or they may be the _huge _things!" He was getting the hang of this whole emotion thing! He had this in the bag! "Like your mom!"

Everyone gasped and the music came to a halt.

Aluf face palmed himself. "N-no! I-I mean that she is a big part of your life! Not that she is fat or anything!"

"Okay Aluf…I think we have heard enough…" The teacher gave him a light push in the direction of his desk.

"I-I just…I was being SENSITIVE!" Aluf pleaded, hoping that wouldn't bring his participation grade down.

"It's fine Aluf! Just please keep quiet!" The teacher surveyed the students. Some were snickering and some were looking with shocked hurt.

_It was just a slip! Gosh these guys are way too sensiti-…aw man. Little girls, here I come._

He buried his head in a book for the rest of class.

* * *

"Come on guys, MOVE IT!" The gym teacher called. He was having the male students play soccer; shirts against skins.

Liafwin was on the skin's team, much to his dismay. It wasn't that his body was unattractive; it was slender and toned, but not exactly _muscular_ like the other boys. And the girl students were on the second field taking a break from running. He was a private person of sorts and he just liked to keep the world at a safe distance from private thoughts, things and sights.

Liafwin's face heated up as the girls whistled to the guys. Then he was jerked from his thoughts as he tripped on a quickly withdrawn foot. He remembered his bet to act more alpha than omega and looked up at the owner of the foot. "Terrel!" There Terrel was, in a shirt glaring at Liafwin.

Terrel's red eyes pierced Liafwin's lavender. "Hello Liafwin." Terrel's face contorted into an evil grin. "You need to be less clumsy. You could have been bruised! Or worse…" Terrel laughed and ran away towards the ball. Liafwin was hurt. He had told those three boys a lot of personal things and so he was sort of at their mercy. Was a bet worth it? If he made him mad who _knows_ what he'd tell! Or…maybe this bet could help him. It is time to stand up to him! He got up and ran in Terrel's direction.

Terrel was running and kicking the soccer ball towards the goal and as Liafwin raced towards him, his movements seemed more agitated. Terrel kicked the soccer ball towards the goal when Liafwin jumped in front of the ball and kicked it from its place in the air, all the way to the other side of the field. Things seemed to go slow motion for a few seconds as Liafwin's body came slowly back to the ground and his triumphant gaze met with Terrel's furious one. They both realized something in this gaze. It wasn't about the soccer ball. It was about something deeper…Things would never be the way they once were.

And for once, Liafwin was ready to stand his ground. The world sped back up to normal and Liafwin ran around Terrel and sprinted towards the ball that his teammates were kicking. Terrel came from behind Liafwin and was now racing towards the ball by his side. Liafwin looked at him and ducked his head, running faster and Terrel did the same.

Some of the students saw how furiously they were running at the ball and for fear of being trampled, scrambled out of the way until the ball was just lying in the grass alone.

Just as Liafwin was going to take the lead, Terrel stuck his foot out again and tripped him up, but Liafwin's arms came out in front of him and touched the ground and his legs swung forward until he was standing upright again.

The coach stared with mouth agape at Liafwin's vault and the other students started cheering on their team.

"Li-af-win! Li-af-win! Li-af-win!" The shirtless team clapped.

"Go Ter-rel! Go Ter-rel! Go Ter-rel!" His team chanted.

The goal was getting nearer and both boys kicked their legs at the soccer ball, Terrel kicking to the right and Liafwin kicking forward towards the goal. Terrel kicked the ball but it only got a few inches off course until Liafwin made it soar into the net and past the goalie.

The shirtless team cheered and picked up Liafwin shouting his name. Terrel was enraged, to put it _lightly_.

"YES! CAN I GET A WHOOT WHOOT?!" Liafwin shouted at the top of his lungs, happy of his stand. Then he caught sight of Terrel and started to wonder if that had been a mistake…Maybe.

* * *

The boys met up on the bus and Aluf and Liafwin sat together while Ghirahim sat across the aisle. Liafwin was beaming, "How did your guy's day go?"

Ghirahim and Aluf said "Terrible!" in perfect union.

"What? Why? What is the matter?" Liafwin urged softly. "Tell me."

Aluf was the first to speak. "I…I…I called my classmates mom fat! There! I said it!" Ghirahim and Liafwin just stared at him in shocked silence.

"What?!" Ghirahim and Liafwin spoke together.

"I was telling people how the AC vents are like life's joys and that led me all the way down to 'your mom is huge.'" Aluf grimaced at the memory.

"Again, what?!" Ghirahim looked at Liafwin as they copied each other again.

"Forget it! What happened to you Ghirahim?" Aluf noted the sad look on Ghirahim's face.

"Today was terrible because…my cloak got ruined. Oh, that and I was sent to the office. But mostly the cloak!" Ghirahim explained.

"Oh. Why did you get sent to the office?" Liafwin's lavender eyes stared at Ghirahim's downcast ones.

"I called a kid a foolish, ignorant wretch." Ghirahim mumbled.

"Oh Ghirahim! That is horrid!" Liafwin exclaimed. "He is probably so hurt by now!"

"Way to lose the bet Ghirahim!" Aluf laughed.

"You lost too Mr. 'Your mom is fat!'" Ghirahim glared.

Liafwin cut in before things could escalate further. "I stood up to Terrel in Gym today!"

Just as Aluf was about to thump Ghirahim in the back of his head, they turned and looked at Liafwin in surprise. "You what?"

"I beat him in soccer! Like EPICALLY! He tripped me, I flipped and kicked the ball and, I won!" Liafwin threw his forearms towards his head as if to say "who knew?!"

"Wow. You won the bet." Aluf said in wonder.

"Yeah, but I'll go to the birthday party with you. I like little girls and cake!" Liafwin said cheerfully.

"Trust me! You do-" Aluf was cut off when Ghirahim's hand slammed over his mouth.

"Thank you Liafwin. You're a great friend!" Ghirahim gave him a toothy smile.

"You're welcome, Ghirahim!" Liafwin settled deeper into his seat and folded his hands neatly in his lap. This was a good day. However he didn't notice Ghirahim and Aluf snickering. They knew how not-so-innocent little girls could really be.

* * *

**TADA! Thank you or reading this! I love you all! You guys are so sweet! Your reviews really keep me going! I hoped you enjoyed it! And I actually have a preview this time! Except it is going to be a direct quote instead of a summery. Here it is!**

_**Ghirahim turned to the little girl and smiled sweetly. "Would you like some more cake?"**_

"_**Where do babies come from?" She asked flatly.**_

"_**Is that a no?" He ignored her question.**_

"_**Tell me where babies come from."**_

"_**I'll take that as a yes!" Ghirahim started to sweat. This was unexpected.**_

"_**Why won't you tell me where babies come from?" She asked with irritation. **_

"_**Would you like a corner piece?" Ghirahim cut the piece without waiting for her answer.**_

"_**Tell me."**_

"_**I'll add some sprinkles for you…"**_

"_**Tell me."**_

"_**Here is a fork!"**_

"_**Tell me."**_

"_**DANGIT KID! JUST TAKE THE FREAKEN CAKE!" Ghirahim shouted.**_

_**The girl stared at him in silence, and then took the cake with a blank expression. "You're hot." She spoke and walked away.**_

**And that is for next week! I hope you enjoyed it! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE! ;)**


	10. Girly Birthday Parties

**Author's Note: Hello people of fanfiction…we meet again. *tumbleweed* Okay so I have another chapter for you to read! Oh, and for the people that were wondering (which was no one. XD) I am going to make sequels to this. All the way up to the game and beyond. (A very special person already knows this ^_^) So yeah, it is not like it will stop with this story. Anywho, let's just read the fanfic!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I see that my begging has convinced a few to review. BWAHAHAHA! My plan is working! Just kidding. XD)**

**Disclaimer: Same song, second verse. I don't own Legend of Zelda, or it's…anything. I only own my OC's. My very sexy OC's… XD**

* * *

"Wow! Aluf has a pretty sweet place!" Liafwin gazed in wonder at the large building. The fact that the address was in one of the nicer parts of the fortress could have been a clue but…

"This is nice for a house?" Ghirahim held the gate open for Liafwin and shut it gently behind himself.

"Oh yes. I know you live in the palace but compared to the average demon, this is so…amazing!" Liafwin walked up the path to the large house, beside the green grass. Grass was a rare thing to have in the fortress. In fact a _yard_ was a rare thing in the fortress. Everything was cold hard stone. Liafwin stopped and turned to Ghirahim. "What gift did you bring for Aluf's sister?"

"Gift?" Ghirahim gulped.

"Yeah. This is a party, remember?" Liafwin suppressed a grin.

"Look, I was told to watch the girls not give them presents. Isn't the fact that I am here a gift enough?" Ghirahim gestured to himself and all of his greatness.

Liafwin sighed. "Little girls like presents, so I will let us share mine. It is a doll and tea set!" Liafwin got a nostalgic look in his eye. "I remember those days…"

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing! Come on, let's get inside!" Liafwin hurried to the door and rang the doorbell. _What a lovely chime…_

A little girl with rose pink hair opened the door. She had a beautiful smile so they assumed this was Aluf's sister. Her orange eyes beamed with excitement. "Hi! Are you Aluf's friends? Did you bring a present! Oh, is that it?! What is inside? Is it a unicorn? Is it a magic wand? Is-"

"Farrah, let them in." Aluf sighed and stepped into view. He smiled at his friends and opened the door wider. "Sorry about that. Please, come into my humble abode!"

Ghirahim and Liafwin took off their shoes and stepped into the foyer.

"You can put my present on that table over there! You guys were the last to come so we are ready to start! Hurry!" She raced off to the living room, her pale orange dress that came to her knees, flowing behind her.

Aluf smiled and rolled his eyes, taking the present himself and setting it on the table. "This way."

He lead the way down the hallway into the living room where there were nine other girls sitting on the floor, looking up at them.

"Hi!" Liafwin waved enthusiastically at the group of girls. _They are so adorable!_

"Hi!" They all chorused back as they waved. One with burgundy hair was staring at Ghirahim, making him shift awkwardly. Farrah sat in a chair and smiled at her friends.

"Which one should I open first?"

"Mine!"

"Pick mine!"

"You'll LOVE mine!

"I am your best friend!"

"Farrah! Farrah! Mine! Pick mine!"

Farrah decided to pick the biggest and started to unwrap it. The girl who bought the gift beamed and shuffled closer to her friend.

Aluf's parents stood in the back of the room. Aluf's mother gave Farrah her hair and Aluf her eyes. Aluf's stormy gray eyes mirrored hers and her rose pink hair showed in her daughter's. His mother was smiling gleefully, her hand resting on the strong arm that was wrapped around her waist.

Aluf's father had a darker sea green than Aluf's but it was the same texture. His orange eyes shined with pride as he surveyed his happy family.

Ghirahim, Liafwin and Aluf sat on the couch as they watched Farrah hug her friend and thank her for the robotic kitty. And so the gift opening carried on.

* * *

The parents served the children some chocolate cake and were now sitting in the dining room on the other side of the house, making plans for sleepovers while the girls ate the cake around the kitchen table.

Aluf was leaning against the wall with his legs crossed at his ankles as he sipped on a cup of milk. "Gee, makes me excited for my birthday." He joked.

"They are the cutest wittle things I have ever seen! I wish I had a little sister!" Liawfin said with sparkly eyes.

Ghirahim sighed. "In 3…2…1."

"Ha! Trust me, it is not as great as it seems. All siblings fight, remember that Liafwin. But I won't get into that today. I wouldn't want to start something. More milk Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim finished draining his milk and let Aluf re-fill it. Ghirahim noticed the burgundy haired girl staring at him again. "Who is she?"

"She is one of my sister's friends, what do you think?" Aluf gave Ghirahim a withering look.

"Well she keeps on staring at me!" Ghirahim glared and sat his cup down.

"Maybe she likes you." Liafwin smiled at that adorable thought. "How cuuuuute!"

Before either Ghirahim or Aluf could tell Liafwin how much he was weirding them out, the burgundy haired girl came up to Ghirahim. Aluf and Liafwin smiled and went to the kitchen table to talk to the girls. Ghirahim glared at their retreating backs, then suppressed his irritation.

Ghirahim turned to the little girl and smiled sweetly. "Would you like some more cake?"

"Where do babies come from?" She asked flatly.

"Is that a no?" He ignored her question.

"Tell me where babies come from."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Ghirahim started to sweat. This was unexpected.

"Why won't you tell me where babies come from?" She asked with irritation.

"Would you like a corner piece?" Ghirahim cut the piece without waiting for her answer.

"Tell me."

"I'll add some sprinkles for you…"

"Tell me."

"Here is a fork!"

"Tell me."

"DANGIT KID! JUST TAKE THE FREAKEN CAKE!" Ghirahim shouted.

The girl stared at him in silence, and then took the cake with a blank expression. "You're hot." She spoke and walked away.

Ghirahim's jaw hit his chest. Aluf and Liafwin came over, snorting as they tried to control their laughter.

"Did that girl…just call you 'hot?'" Aluf snickered.

"Awwwww, she DOES like you!" Liafwin clasped his hands together on the side of his face and gazed starry eyed into space.

"Dude, would you stop that?!" Ghirahim said with exasperation.

"It's cute!" Liafwin said, still smiling.

"Calm down Ghirahim. She is just a little kid. Come, let's go mingle with them." Aluf walked towards the table and put his hands on his sister shoulders, leaning over and looking at everyone's plates.

"Are you all full?"

"Yes!" The girls spoke in unity.

"Well then let's go to the living room and play for a bit." Before Aluf finished his sentence the girls stood up and raced towards the presents.

"YAY! Toys!" Liafwin raced over to a stuffed puppy and played with a little girl who was using the pony.

"Ah, Liafwin. Such an interesting individual…" Aluf smiled and started about gathering the paper plates and throwing them in the trash. Ghirahim gathered the cups and helped him.

"What were your birthdays like, Ghirahim?" Aluf asked.

Ghirahim stared into a cup. "Oh, I just didn't have to do any chores master would usually give me for the day."

"That's it?" Aluf asked in surprise.

"Yup."

"That is sad. And you still think Demise-" Aluf was cut off by Ghirahim.

"Yes! I DO think Demise loves me!" Ghirahim tried to keep his voice steady.

Aluf decided to talk no more on the subject. "Hey Ghirahim, would you go and get some more balloons? We have some more upstairs in the closet in the guest room."

"Sure. You will manage without me?" Ghirahim joked, forgetting the previous conversation.

"Actually it will have to be Liafwn who manages. I have to take this trash outside and push the bin out to the curve. I'll be a few minutes." With that he disappeared through the garage door.

Ghirahim spared one more glance for Liafwin, whose stuffed puppy was trying to help the pony turn back into a unicorn and save glitter land. Ghirahim walked up the steps and down the hall until he found an open door that was known as the guest room. He opened the closet doors and searched for a packet of balloons. It was then that he heard the light pitter patter of footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw the little burgundy girl.

"AH!" Ghirahim fell back into the closet and tried to remove his butt from a box. The girl giggled and held out her hand. He took it gingerly and was surprised to find her stronger than most girls. She yanked him up to his feet and smiled. "Better?"

"Much, thank you. What are you doing here?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Why? Do you not want me here? That is not what a good boyfriend wants." She crossed her arms.

Ghirahim was glad he wasn't drinking anything because if he was, it would be all over her and the walls. "B-boyfriend?"

"Of course! And I am here because you are far more interesting than those other girls." The girl explained, unaware that what she had said would imply that Ghirahim was also a girl. But Ghirahim had no time for a Hylian lesson.

"But you are a little girl! You are supposed to like glitter and ponies and rainbows!" Ghirahim sputtered.

"I like mud and violence. I watch wrestling!" She said proudly.

"Oh…Well I…can't be your boyfriend." Ghirahim said slowly, looking around awkwardly.

She slugged him in the arm with an angry expression. "You can't break up with me! I didn't even brag to my friends yet!"

Ghirahim rubbed his sore arm. _What a punch…_ "Look, I am too old for you. And you are too young for me. It wouldn't work." Ghirahim really didn't want to break her little tiny heart but there was _no way_ he was going downstairs being known as her boyfriend.

"Love knows no age!" She begged.

"I am in high school! You're in, what? Pre-school?" He scoffed.

"FIRST grade!" She shouted. He was the worst boyfriend _ever!_

"Pardon me! What will it take for you to leave me alone?!" Ghirahim shouted back.

The girls lip began to wobble and she turned away from him, hanging her head.

Ghirahim face palmed himself. _Smooth…_ "D-don't cry." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry. Don't be sad…what's your name?"

With eyes squeezed shut she whispered out, "Ethana."

"Don't be sad Ethana…I'll tell you something…" He turned her around to face him and he kneeled down. "You know that demon's are immortal right?"

She nodded shakily. "Yes."

"Well then when we are both grown up, and you still like me, maybe we could catch up sometime." He smiled as she beamed up at him.

"Okay!" She wiped her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Let's go downstairs!"

Ghirahim laughed as she yanked him all the way down the stairs, until they both stopped in surprise at the sight before them.

Liafwin was on his belly with his wrists and ankles tied together with long punk ribbons with the girls on top of him. Some were putting on make-up while others were just hitting him senseless.

Ghirahim's and Ethana's eyes widened as Liafwin shrieked and screamed in agony. "HELP ME! THEY ARE SAVAGES!" Liafwin tried to pull his hair out of the grip of one girl who's grip was iron.

Aluf came in at that time and stared at the scene before him. "What happened?"

Ghirahim and Ethana shrugged and then joined Aluf in pulling the girls off of Liafwin and untying him. Once he was free, Liafwin stumbled up and looked back at the girls and glared, his torn clothing flapping as he turned. "Animals!"

"Why would you do that to him?!" Aluf asked his sister and her friends.

"He said that chocolate was better than glitter!" Farrah said as if that was the most logical thing to do.

"Yeah, like that is a good reason! Liafwin, why don't you go home and change. You should rest." Aluf guided Liafwin to the door after he fixed the girls with a stern glare. Ghirahim looked at them as they headed towards the door and called to Liafwin, "Bye Liafwin!"

"Bye Ghirahim…" Liafwin called back miserably. He was SO asking for a puppy this year for Christmas instead of a little sister!

* * *

"So…what do you think is better Ghirahim? Chocolate or glitter?" Ethana asked. Immediately every eye was on him.

Ghirahim knew what he was going to say in a heartbeat. "G-glitter! Glitter is better!"

The girls nodded, content with his answer. Aluf came back with an irritated expression.

"What?" Ghirahim asked.

"I was wondering why no adult got involved when Liafwin was being attacked! And do you know what they were doing?" Aluf asked sharply.

Ghirahim shrugged. "They fathers were watching the football game in the other sitting room and the moms were talking about Demon male models!"

Ghirahim's eyes widened, then he burst out laughing. "That's like a pun or something!"

Aluf allowed himself a small smile and then a chuckle until both were laughing so hard they were crying.

"What's up with them?" A girl asked Farrah.

Farrah looked up from her doll and surveyed Ghriahim and her brother. Then she rolled her eyes. "Boy's are weird."

* * *

**Author's note: Tada! I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! (You do realize that I am going to keep saying this right? XD)**

**Preview time!**

_**Demise's plan for Ghirahim and the Goddess is revealed to Ghirahim. With this comes changes and a new view of his master but as always, he has his friends there to back him up. "Where you go Ghirahim, we go." But where exactly will that lead all three of them?**_

**Don't worry, all of the chapters after this will still be hilarious, like the first. It is just bending into my bigger plot. ;)**


	11. Now you know!

**Author's Note: Heeeeeey guys! You know the drill. XD Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you like the fanfic! WAIT! There is more! *gasp* I am doing MENTIONS this chapter (from the beginning)! Thank you to…**

**Increak96, Vembra Isles, gone4goodblahblahblah, GlissGirl99, Angelea, Skylinessa, Fatguy Onfire, dudemandude232, and NineTales626!**

**You know you want to be on this special liiiiiiiiiist! XD Please review! I hope I make you guys like the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer (Yeah, you didn't see that one coming): I don't own Legend of Zelda. All I own are meh OC's. I hope Nintendo is happy! *sob* **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_And this file goes…right here. And that one goes there…_

Ghirahim was organizing Demise's files like he did every Saturday evening. He had to put each document and contract into its proper place. Really, things would get out of hand if he _didn't_ organize them.

"Ghirahim."

Ghirahim turned around to see who had called his name. He saw Einar, the captain of the guard.

"Yeah?"

"King Demise wants to talk to you. He is in the war council room. He wants you _now_." Einar said with his mouth in a thin straight line. Why was he acting so weird? He was always smiling…

"Uhhhhhh. Okay. I'll be right there!" Ghirahim's stomach had dropped. Did he do something wrong? Before he could ponder it more, Einar beckoned him out of the room as he led him down the hallway.

There was stiff silence between the two of them, and when they finally arrived at the door, Einar gave Ghirahim's shoulder a squeeze. Einar knew what Ghirahim was about to be let in on. Einar left Ghirahim's side hastily as Ghirahim knocked on the door.

"Enter!" A stern, baritone voice called from the inside.

Ghirahim could hear his own heart beating as he opened the door. He bowed low to Demise and stood up straight with squared shoulders. Demise was glaring, or studying actually, a map on the long table. He looked up at Ghirahim. "Sit."

Ghirahim grabbed the nearest chair and sat down obediently. He was officially creeped out. "You wanted to see me master?"

Demise gave him a look that made Ghirahim feel stupid. "Yes." Ghirahim blushed and lowered his eyes to the table. "You have noticed how busy I have been." Demise said that as more of a statement. Ghirhaim nodded.

"Well, that is because I have been planning something. Something that will put us Demon's on top, and that wretched Goddess on the bottom!" Ghirahim just stared at Demise. Suddenly his eyes widened. All of the rumors were fitting together now. "Ah, so you know? Well that saves me a lot of time. Right now we are in the process of preparing and growing our armies. We move to attack the Goddess and her filthy humans on the 18th of December."

Ghirahim was in shock. The 18th of December? That is only a month and a half away! "Master…I…December is in the winter. That is a very harsh time." Ghirahim tried never to question Master so he tried to make it less obvious.

"Exactly. We demon's can survive more than those weak humans. They will be unprepared and vulnerable. They will fall."

"That is only a month and a half away!" Ghirahim gasped and covered his mouth as he sank into his chair.

Demise chuckled. "Learn to be angry and feed and fight off of your emotions. Next winter is too far away. It must be this winter. How nice to win a war before New Year's. I can work on other resolutions instead of dominating the world."

Ghirahim was perplexed. "How does this involve me?"

"I will make a warrior out of you Ghirahim. Whatever shall happen, you will always be after me." Ghirahim guessed that he was talking about ruling the fortress. Then the first part of the statement hit him.

"Warrior?!" Ghirahim was surprised at his own daring. Demise was letting him…feel.

"Yes. You will help control my armies. You will learn magic, sword skills and other things that go along with warriors. You are already signed up. You start training tomorrow." Demise smiled at the fact that he could make Ghirahim do anything. Become anything. All on a whim.

Ghirahim was horrified. "W-what about school?"

Demise looked at him with a blank expression, not understanding his desire of that place. "You can go to school and then train in the afternoons and late evenings. You get out of school at 2:30, Ghirahim. Your training starts at 3:15 and goes all the way to 9:15."

"_Six_ hours?" Ghirahim stood up. _This was too much!_

"I know it is very little but it will have to suffice." Demise said and stared back at the map of the surface. "Leave."

Ghirahim stared at Demise then jumped up and scurried out of the room. After he shut the door behind him he ran to his room. _I need to talk to Aluf and Liafwin!_

* * *

Aluf was sitting on Ghirahim's bed, twiddling his thumbs. When Ghirahim had called and told him to come quickly to the castle, he gladly went. Anything to get away from his sister who was still playing with her noisy birthday toys she got three weeks ago.

Ghirahim was pacing as they both waited for Liafwin to come. What was taking that peachy boy so long?

Just then the door opened and Liafwin came in with an ice-cream. "Hey gwuy's!" Liafwin said as he licked the ice-cream that looked like Laura the explorer. "Whut's uh?"

Ghirahim deciphered that as 'What's up?' "Where have you been?"

Liafwin licked his lips and smiled. "You are NEVER going to believe this! There was an ice-cream truck! And look!" He turned the ice-cream around to show the gum ball eyes and the ice-cream body. "She has gum balls for eyes!"

Ghirahim sighed with exasperation and sat on the bed next to Aluf. "I have something to tell you."

"It is okay. I know you sleep dance to 'All the single ladies.'" Liafwin explained.

"No! I…what?" Ghirahim looked utterly confused.

"Instead of sleepwalking, you dance. It is pretty hysterical." Aluf smirked.

"Okay we are getting COMPLETELY off topic! I brought you here to tell you that…Demise is going to attack the Goddess." Ghirahim waited for the exclamations of shock, but none came.

Liafwin continued to lick Laura's face. "Yep."

Ghirahim wondered if he heard him. "Like with an army and everything. Huge! Life changing! History books will be re-written!"

Aluf examined his nails. "Yup, that sounds about right."

Ghirahim sighed. He decided to spill his guts out here and now. "And it is happening on the 18th of December, this year. I shall become a warrior and help lead the armies. My training will come after school until 9:15. I shall have NO free time left."

Aluf's and Liafwin's eyes widened as they looked at each other in shocked silence. Then Liafwin burst out. "WHAT?!" He threw his arms outward and the ice-cream Laura flew from his hands and out the window. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have jumped out the window himself to break her fall. But Ghirahim needed him now.

"Are you serious?!" Aluf exclaimed. He shot up and stood next to Liafwin as the two of them looked down at Ghirahim.

"Yeah, NOW it is important!" Ghirahim threw his hands up in the air as he stood up and continued to pace the floor. "I start training tomorrow!"

"Aw, man!" Liafwin started to get dizzy and he fell backwards.

"Liafwin!" Aluf slapped him a few times before standing up and declaring, "He fainted!" The two of them stared at Liafwin's unconscious body for half a minute before Aluf sighed.

"Ghirahim…If you are fighting a war…I want to fight it with you." Then he pointed at Liafwin as he hastily added, "And I know he feels the same way!"

Ghirahim's eyes got wide. "What, so you're going to sign up and become a warrior too?"

"Yes. Where you go Ghirahim, we go." Aluf nodded and smiled.

Ghirahim was touched and he thought about how he had such great, although crazy, friends. Then he walked to the door and opened it. He turned back to Aluf. "You…want me to sign you up? This way you don't have to walk to the training fields."

Aluf nodded and Ghirahim left. He sat down next to Liafwin and thought about how this would affect and change their lives. Yes, things would be different but they still would be friends. Always.

* * *

Liafwin stirred and slowly opened his eyes. What happened? He saw Aluf and Ghirahim kneeling over him and talking to each other. Suddenly Liafwin remembered the information he learned before he passed out. He gasped with eyes wide.

Aluf looked down at him and smiled a bright smile. "Surprise! You're in the army!"

Liafwin's eyes got wide and he passed out again.

"Smooth Aluf. Real smooth."

* * *

When Liafwin next awoke he was riding pick-a-back style on top of Aluf. He lifted his head from Aluf's shoulder and looked around. They were in Liafwin's neighborhood.

"Oh, you're awake!" Ghirahim exclaimed. "We were just dropping you off at your house!" Ghirahim spoke from beside Aluf and Liafwin and patted his back.

Aluf jumped up a bit to put Liafwin higher and farther away from the fate of slipping. "You okay?"

Liafwin whispered with wide eyes. "I am going to be a warrior. How will my mom take that?"

Ghirahim shrugged. "She should be proud. You are serving the kingdom."

"But I'm her _son_." Liafwin didn't think Ghirahim understood that. In fact he didn't even know what happened to Ghirahim's parents.

"Hmmmm." Ghirahim didn't know how to respond.

They came upon Liafwin's house and Aluf set him down. "You going to be okay?" Aluf asked again.

"I…I think so." Then he looked back at his friends and stood up straighter. "Yes. Yes, I will be okay!" With that he ran towards his house.

"Training starts tomorrow at 3:15!" Ghirahim called after him.

"Got it!" Liafwin said as he disappeared indoors.

"Well, off to my house!" Aluf said.

* * *

Liafwin walked into the house and into the living room. His mom was reading a book by a lamp and she smiled upon his entry. "Liafwin! Come sit with me!" She patted the other side of the couch she was sitting on.

Liafwin slowly walked to the couch and sat down. He took his mothers hands and looked into her eyes.

"Liafwin, is something wrong?" She asked. Liafwin didn't really do this on a regular basis.

"Well, there is just…something I need to tell you. I…I…" How could he explain this? "I am going into…the army."

His mother shot up with a shocked yelp. For once she wished that the fortress followed human rules where you had to be eighteen to do fighting of any kind. "What? Explain this to me!"

"Ghirahim in a way…got drafted. Sort of. And he is my friend and I can't leave him. I can't really explain all of this now but there is going to be a battle on the 18th of December. I can't forsake my friends, mom. I will be careful anyways." Liafwin pulled her back onto the couch and hugged her.

"Mom, you know what is written in the history books. When we had major battles in the past, they often drafted young demon males a couple of weeks before the war. It was bound to happen anyways. This way I get more training. Surely you understand?" Liafwin got a sick knot in his stomach. This was so…early.

"King Demise…is going to…" She trailed off.

"Attack the Goddess." Liafwin finished for her. "I _will_ not leave Ghirahim and Aluf to die in that battle. I won't." He gazed into her eyes.

A tear slipped past her eyes without her bidding and she looked at her young son. "Ghirahim and Aluf are going too?"

"Yes." Liafwin nodded.

She nodded back at him and a small smile graced her lips. "Good. As long as you stay together, you shall be fine."

Liafwin hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, Liafwin."

* * *

Aluf walked into his house and tripped on four foot high doll. "Oof!" He got back on his feet and called out loudly. "Farrah! I told you to pick up your toys!"

"Bella is a person! Not a toy!" A young voice called back.

Aluf sighed and walked into the kitchen where his dad was smirking at him. "Tripped on Bella?"

"Yup." Aluf said as he took the other half of his dad's sandwich off his plate. He sat down next to his father at the kitchen table and smiled. "You make a good sandwich!"

"Yeah. I know. That is kind of why I was _eating_ it." He took it out of Aluf's hands mid bite and ate it himself. He chuckled at his shocked expression.

Aluf pushed his hungry thoughts aside and decided to break the news to his father.

"So…dad. Father. Dadio!" Aluf accented every name with a playful punch on his father's arm.

"What do you want Aluf?" His dad asked flatly.

"You know how…you were in the army by sixteen? You got drafted." Aluf spoke slowly.

His father paused with a mouthful of salami and nodded. "Mmhhmm…"

"Yeah well…I'd like to follow in your footsteps! Heh heh…Isn't that great?" Aluf asked hoping not to make a big production out of this.

"Why would you want to do that? You are so young! Out of all the things you wanted to be as a kid, a warrior wasn't one of them! If I am correct, you wanted to be a mortician!" He sat down his sandwich with exasperation.

"I said I wanted to be a MAGICIAN!" Aluf corrected.

His father sighed. "This has something to do with that visit you paid to Ghirahim today doesn't it?"

"Yeeeeaaaaah… A little bit. Look, it is a long story, but I am _needed_. I have to do this. Please, dad!" Aluf begged.

Father and son studied each other's faces for a while. Aluf's dad knew that spark of determination and protection in Aluf's eye and he understood. But this was a hard decision. "Fine Aluf. You may do this."

Aluf smiled. "BUT, that doesn't mean you can skip class or anything else just because of your training! Understand?" Aluf's dad fixed him with a stern look.

"Yes. I promise!" Aluf was going to be able to stay and fight alongside his friends. This may not be so bad after all.

"Good. I will talk to your mother." Aluf's father stood up and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Oh boy…" Aluf whispered.

* * *

Ghirahim gazed at himself in the mirror. It was a sad fate. War. But he had a feeling…a feeling that everything would be okay. This was just going to be another chapter in their lives. And they would still laugh and have misadventures. They would still be _together_.

Yes. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I just wanted to reveal a little bit of my plot to you guys! There are still more funny school chapters to come! Also some funny training chappies! ALL leading up the the grand finale of "I was a teenage Ghirahim!" (Which won't be for a while! YAY!) But when I do finish this story, I will immediately write a sequel the following week. (You know how I update every weekend right?) SO DON'T DESPAIR! And here is a preview for NEXT WEEK'S CHAPTER**

_**It is the first day of training for the boys and there will be a lot of bumps and falls in just six hours. "I always hated exertion!" But who will be their fellow warriors? Who is their trainer? And why such tight training pants? "Do these pants make me look fat?"**_

**XD Okay see you guys later! PLEASE REVIEW! If not for me *sniff* do it for Ghirahim! XD I love you all! Bye!**


	12. Sir, yes sir!

**Author's Note: Hello my people! HAPPY FAAAAALL! (Or Autumn XD) Sorry I didn't post this Saturday. I was busy and I tried to upload it Sunday but it didn't work out. BUT here I am! (Yay!) **

**INTERESTING INFO: Okay so I have decided to do…seven more chapters. NOT including this one. Then it is on to the sequel! Just thought I'd let you know :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing new. I don't own Legend of Zelda. Haven't I been degraded enough? _**

**Enjoy! OH! And please review! XD**

* * *

"I am so hungry."

"Yes, yes, Aluf. You have said it before."

Aluf sighed at Ghirahim. They were walking down to the training ranges. For their first day, actually. Liafwin was staring at the ground as they walked. He was very nervous, but all Aluf could think about was food.

"…and some nice golden potatoes with melted butter. Ahhhhhh." Aluf threw his head back and sighed. He was completely oblivious to everything around him.

"Look!" Liafwin pointed to a stone building. "We are here!" Liafwin was in awe of it. From the sides of the buildings were stone fences. If you were right in front of them, you wouldn't be able to see into the other side, but from the inclined stone road the boys were walking on, they could see just fine. A vast green field with a few trees here and there was where the warriors practiced. And on the side of the field was weaponry shed. _What awaits us in there?_ Liawfwin thought.

"Stop gaping like a fish Liafwin. Let's go inside! And Aluf stop walking towards the bakery!" With that he grabbed Liafwin's arm and they ran up the path towards the big double doors. Ghirahim reached out to turn the handle and enter when Liafwin snagged his arm.

"You aren't going to knock?" Liawfin's confused eyed scanned Ghirahim's.

"It is the training hall! Not someone's house!" Ghirahim chuckled in disbelief. He reached out to turn the handle again when the door opened up. A man stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the two in shock. Then he leaned to the right and looked over their shoulders at a strange boy with sea green hair who was singing a song about all of the different ways you could cook eggs.

"Hard-boiled eggs are life's delight! But oh how soft boiled are a pleasing sight!" Aluf twirled around in circles with arms outstretched and eyes closed as he sang in his own little world.

"Can I…help you?" The man asked. These boys looked like they belonged more in a punk rock musical than an army.

"Oh we signed up! We are here to train!" Ghirahim said cheerfully. Right after he spoke, he threw his arm around Liafwin's shoulders and Liafwin's arm went around Ghirahim's waist as they both flashed him a thumbs up and a goofy smile.

"Suuuuuure. And that one?" He gestured to Aluf who was swaying in time to his music in front of the building as he sang another song.

"I see beans of green…red steaks too. I see them sizzle, for me and you. And I think to myself…what a wonderful woooooooorld!

"Yeah, he's in too. He's just hungry." Ghirahim explained.

"Uh…Right this way." The man turned awkwardly and motioned for them to follow him.

"Come on Aluf!" Liafwin called.

Aluf was shaken out of his food daydream and he looked at Liafwin in confusion. Then his eyes widened. "Hey! We're here!"

"Oi." Ghirahim sighed. Aluf ran up to join them and they followed the man.

The man led them to the changing rooms. "You change in here then walk out to the fields. Be there by 3:15. The uniforms are in there. Just grab your size." With that he nodded and left.

Ghirahim pushed open the door and looked at what had got to be the most appalling sight he had ever seen. "AHHHHH! Look at these uniforms! They are all black! There isn't a pop of color anywhere!" He clutched his heart and leaned heavily on the doorway. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"So?" Aluf shrugged with a tiny bit of scorn.

"That is a major fashion DON'T! A nightmare!" Ghirahim breathed heavily and held his head.

"Come on, we better hurry." Liafwin tried to move things along. He didn't want things to get too overdramatic. And that was coming from _him_.

Liafwin and Ghirahim scanned the racks for their size. Neither of them noticed Aluf grab a uniform and go into a changing stall.

"Eeeeeuuuuuuuh." Aluf's hoarse voice sounded from the other side of the stall.

"Gosh, Aluf! Giving birth?" Ghirahim laughed.

"I like to wiggle into my pants, thank you very much!" Aluf retorted as he lost balance and slammed into the stall side.

"These uniforms sound dangerous." Liafwin commented at the bang.

Before Ghirahim could comment on Aluf's lack of balance, Aluf threw the door open and strutted down the room.

"I knew I was attractive but I never thought I was this much of a sexy beast!" Aluf did a little jig.

"Well as long as you're humble…" Liafwin smirked.

"Wow. I feel really stupid. I just realized that these are the same uniforms that Einar wears!" Ghirahim flicked his hair to the side as he studied Aluf's outfit, searching for any difference. It was so similar, the form fitting black spandex with the blued metal breast plates and pauldrons.

"Who?" Aluf and Liafwin chorused.

"He is the Captain of the Guard!" Ghirahim put his hands on his hips and tisked at their stupidity.

"Pardon us you fabulousness. You two slackies better hurry. It is 3:10." Aluf blew on his nail smugly.

Ghirahim and Liafwin gave a yelp of surprise and ran into each other on their mad dash to find a uniform. To their misfortune, their sizes had already been taken.

"Oh no! We don't have our sizes!" Liafwin's heart began to beat faster as the clock ticked 3:12.

"Well, just grab anything! I don't wanna get in trouble so…I am gonna go now…" Aluf inched towards the door.

"Noooooo!" Liafwin whined. "You have to heeeeeeelp us!"

Aluf sighed. "You know what? Your right. We are friends and we have to stick to-" At that moment Aluf ran out the door and down the hallway.

"Coward!" Ghirahim called after him. _Now to find a uniform…_

* * *

"Every demon has a unique way of teleporting. Some give off shapes or smoke. Whereas others dissipate into particles. When teleporting, it is important to focus all of your energy on your core. That is where your power comes from." The trainer said seriously. Aluf was standing in line along with all of the other soon-to-be warriors out in the fields. The trainer was pacing underneath a tree as he taught. This field was beautiful compared to all of the stone. Despite the fact that the grass was worn and the sun was beating on their backs.

"Sorry we're late!" Ghirahim's voice sounded form behind Aluf.

Aluf turned around to see Ghirahim and Liafwin in their uniforms. And Aluf had to focus really hard on a blade of grass to keep from snickering.

Ghirahim's uniform was ten sizes too big. It was all baggy and the usually form fitting pants pooled around his thighs and ankles. The shirt was loose but the breast plate and pauldrons made the fabric ruffled. It pooled from the metal, making it look like a waterfall.

Liafwin's outfit was waaaaay too small. The pant's were skin tight and came up to his middle shin and his sleeves came up to his elbows. The breastplate appeared to be choking him and the pauldrons looked like they were cutting off the circulation in his shoulders. _I'm guessing the sizes that were one up or down were taken also… _Aluf thought.

"Couldn't find your size?" The trainer asked flatly.

"…Yeah." Ghirahim blushed. He and Liafwin were so embarrassed.

"Try to get here earlier next time and you won't have this problem again. Stand in line." The trainer gestured to the line of young demons that were snickering and whispering to each other.

Ghirahim and Liafwin stood in line and heard the rest of the lecture on how to teleport.

* * *

"I always hated exertion!" Aluf complained. The trainer, who they learned was named "Ray," told them to run laps around the field as a warm up.

Liafwin ignored Aluf's complaints because he had problems of his own. His uniform was so tight that he couldn't bend his knees or arms. So he waddled like a penguin really fast, trying to keep up with the group. However it just looked like he was tilting from foot to foot like a mad cowboy. Ghirahim however, was going to teach Aluf to be more grateful.

"You shouldn't even be complaining! At least you have a uniform that fits- WOAH!" Ghirahim tripped on his own pant leg and fell to the ground, making the rest of them fall to the ground in a brilliant example of a domino effect.

Liafwin, who was ahead of Ghirahim, turned his waddle around and came to their side. "Are you guys okay?"

Ghirahim spat grass out of his mouth. "Just peachy."

Aluf stood up and hauled Ghirahim to his feet. "Keep running! Before Ray sees that we stopped!" With that he left his two friends for the second time that day in a mad dash to security.

Ghirahim started to run again and Liafwin waddled. But Liafwin wasn't going at the speed that was to Ghirahim's liking. "Waddle faster!"

"I can't! I. Just. Can't." Liafwin clenched his teeth in irritation.

"Fine then I am passing you up!" Ghirahim grabbed the fabric at his thighs, much like the way a lady would pick up her skirts, and ran ahead.

Liafwin snickered. "How lady-like!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

After the warm up, the instructor, Ray, gave them some more information on teleporting. After a few demonstrations, he turned to the young men and said "Now you try!"

Ghirahim, Aluf and Liafwin turned to themselves and looked at each other expectantly.

"You go first." Aluf nudged Liafwin.

"I…don't want to. How about you?" Liafwin nudged him back.

"Oh, no no no no no! After you!" Aluf smiled brightly.

"Ugh, I'll do it!" Ghirahim interrupted. He held up his fingers and closed his eyes. Then, he snapped.

Nothing.

Ghiahim snapped again, this time with irritated eyes. Still nothing happened. He snapped again and again repeatedly until Liafwin put his hand on his wrist. "If you keep snapping like that, you'll get cramps in your fingers. Here, let me try."

Liafwin got a determined look on his face and squeezed his eyes shut. His body started to tremble and a sweat drop slid down his face. Then he started chanting nonsense. "Toapa teeka, na na na, HEEYAAH!" Then he snapped.

Still nothing.

"I thought for sure that would work!" Liafwin hung his head in defeat.

Aluf and Ghirahim just stared at him with wide eyes. "Oooookay…"

"Let me try!" Aluf spoke confidently. He snapped his fingers and sea green colored fire swished around his body like a tornado of fire for one second, and in the next, he was underneath a tree, some ten feet away.

Ghirahim and Liafwin stared at him with mouth agape. "Woaaaaaah!"

Aluf smiled the brightest smile they had ever seen. "See? That wasn't so hard. Focus on your _core_."

Ghirahim remembered that and snapped his fingers again. His body dissipated into yellow and red diamonds and then he too was underneath the tree. He smiled at Liafwin. "Come on, Liafwin! It's fun!"

Liafwin focused his energy on his core and snapped his fingers. His body began to glow a peach color and then finally as he disappeared, peach colored snowflakes fluttered in the air where he once was. Then he was beside his friends. Aluf smiled.

"It's official. We just got ten times more awesome."

* * *

"Well, how was your day, sweetie?" Liafwin's mother came up to him as he entered the front door and hugged him.

"Pretty good. I turned into peach colored snowflakes." He smiled. She stared at him, not sure what that meant.

"That's…good to hear." She hugged him again and smiled at him. "Come. It is 9:20! You must be hungry."

"Not as hungry as Aluf is right about now…"

* * *

"I'm famished! I don't know how much more I can bear!" Aluf clutched his heart and breathed heavily from his spot on the ground.

"Oh, stop being over traumatic." Farrah said, annoyed at her brother. She handed him an apple and shook her head.

"It is 'dramatic.' And thank you." He took it happily and sunk his teeth into it.

"So did you learn how to use a sword?" Farrah was so full of curiousity that she could have burst.

"No. I teleported." He smiled at the memory. It was a wonderful feeling. Your body being separated and then made whole again.

"Oh! Did you make hearts?! Did you make glitter?!" She jumped up and down.

"No. I turned into sea green fire! I always knew I was hot…" He laughed boyishly.

"Fire? Not glitter? Humph! That is SO lame!" With that she turned on her heal and went to play with her stuffed unicorn.

* * *

Ghirahim walked down the halls when he rounded a corner and nearly ran into Demise.

"Master! I am sorry! I didn't see you!" Ghirahim said hastily as his wide eyes scanned his master's face.

"Tell me how training went." Demise pushed the apology to the side.

"Oh. It went…well. I teleported." Ghirahim was in shock. Demise showing him interest was…missed.

"Good. You shall be splitting human skulls in no time!" He patted Ghirahim's back so hard that Ghirahim was sent to the floor. Demise walked on, to wherever it was that he went without another word.

Ghirahim stood up and paused. _Splitting human skulls…_

* * *

**Author's note: And that was chapter 12! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! And as always, here is the preview for the next chapter! **

_**Ghirahim is sick and tries to cope with being an invalid while Aluf and Liafwin get to take care of a baby. Of sorts. They have heard of the baby assignment from former health students but…could it be as bad as they say? **_

**:D And that is the preview! I have been having that buzz around in my head for a while. I can't wait to write it!**


	13. It's a boy!

**Author's Note: Heeeeeeeeey! How are you guys? Good? Good! XD Sorry this is a day late! I went to a international festival and it slowed me down a day. Sorry! _ Well, here is another chapter! (Mentions will be in the next one.) I love you all! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE. It would fill my heart with rainbows! XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I won't lie. I envy Nintendo. But…*inhales* I am willing to let by gone's be by gone's. So, I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything else, except (Oh yes!) my OC's.**

**ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Ghirahim blew his nose for what seemed to be the millionth time that morning. He had been up all night and it didn't help that his tongue had become hard and crusty.

_I can't be sick! I, the fabulous Ghirahim, am sick? No!_

Ghirahim stumbled towards his bedroom door and shakily reached for the knob. A sudden wave of nausea hit him and he ran towards the window and emptied his stomach's contents. Once he straightened himself, he leaned against the wall and clenched his stomach.

"Oh yeah. I'm sick."

* * *

Aluf got on the bus and went to Liafwin who had already saved him a seat.

"Ghirahim isn't coming today?" Liafwin shifted his book bag over.

"He texted me saying he was sick. I was going to text him back but he said that he was having some problems and he needed to go. I hope whatever it was wasn't so bad…" Aluf looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Liafwin's train of thought also trailed in wonder.

* * *

"I have to what?!" Ghirahim asked in disbelief. He was allowed to stay home, after asking Demise, but now he had to spend the entire day in the healing rooms. That was not his most favorite place…

"I _told_ you already. I need you to pee in this cup." Asa, the healer, spoke with impatience.

"Why?" Ghirahim said from his seat on the healing bed. Asa was officially creeping him out.

"So we can look at it." He supplied.

"Again, why?"

Asa sighed. "It will tell us what is wrong with you, now PEE!"

"Uhhhhhhh. Okay. Some privacy?" Ghirahim took the cup with caution and stood up.

"Use the restroom, Ghirahim!" Asa crossed his arms and tsked. He had known Ghirahim since his stay at the palace, and he liked Ghirahim…as a person. Not so much as a patient.

"Fine! Gosh, you're so touchy!" Ghirahim went towards the restroom and came out two minutes later. "The dark deed you requested is done, sir." Ghirahim handed him the warm cup and smiled a pained smile.

"Thank you for your cooperation. This will be a while. As for now, I can treat you for your symptoms. What do you have?"

"Headache, stomach ache, nausea, dizziness, vomiting, stuffy nose, and the chills." Ghirahim rubbed a warm cloth onto his forehead.

Asa smiled and pulled out a bottle from a cabinet. "Ah, I see. You need this."

"Oh snap…"

* * *

"Today class is a very special day! Today you are starting a project! And not just any project. The baby project!" Ms. Elethia said enthusiastically. She just _loved _this assignment!

Liafwin squealed with joy and excitement and then blushed as all eyes turned on him. "Heh heh…sorry."

"It is quite all right, Liafwin. Now I would like for each of you to pick _one _other partner! Quickly, now!" She clapped her hands as the students raced to their partners and sat next to them. "Good."

Aluf and Liafwin smiled at each other in a goofy fashion. Just as all the other kids did with their partners.

"Now this counts for a big part of your grade. You will be given an electronic baby. You will have the baby for a week and will have to care for it as if it was real. You will need to feed it, change it, and engage it. It has sensors and can tell if it is thrown or if the neck isn't supported. It cries and whines just like any other real baby. Listen well. This will prepare you for the real thing. You will all get to pick your baby and name it, if you wish too. You will come up one at a time. And the first to go is…Aluf and Liafwin."

Liafwin shot up and ran at the box of babies. The babies didn't all look the same. Some had fuzz for hair and others had teeth. "Look at them! What about this one, Aluf?" Liafwin pointed to one with a similar hair shade as Aluf's. "It has your hair!"

Aluf blew on his nails. "Sure, why not."

"OH! It has lavender eyes! Do you know what this means?!" Liafwin held the baby in a rocking position and snuggled his head against the baby's. "This is DESTINY! We'll take this one!"

Ms. Elethia pressed a button on the babies back and smiled. "It is on now. Take good care of it."

"Oh, we will!" Liafwin smiled. "It is our little bundle of joy! What shall we name it?" Liafwin turned eager eyes onto Aluf who was thinking about lunch.

"What is it?" Aluf asked.

"Hmmmmm. I think it should be a boy. The name?"

"Bob." He supplied carelessly.

"No! That isn't unique enough! What about…Gilon?"

"Joy?" Aluf questioned at the meaning.

"He is our little bundle of joy! Yes…that is his name." Liafwin nodded.

"Whatever…" Aluf shook his head.

* * *

"That is just sick. Just…sick!" Ghirahim gagged at the taste of yet more medicine.

"Correction! YOU are sick. Now stay still while I examine you!" Asa put a weird little device into Ghirahim's nose and looked around inside. "Mmhhmm…Mmhhmm. Yep. That is defiantly a stuffy nose."

"Well _I _could have told you that!" Ghirahim huffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't get snippy with me!" Asa clanked a little hammer onto his knee and watched as Ghirahim's led shot up.

"Ah! THAT is abuse!"

"Actually it is a reflex test."

"You're doing this because of that snake incident in your office last year aren't you?" Ghirahim smirked.

"Pfft! W-what ever gave you that idea? Ha! Silly little Ghirahim! Heh heh…" Asa coughed. "So I am going to test those samples. I may be a bit. You stay here and be sick…er than usual." Asa added and ducked the pillow Ghirahim hurled at him.

"Uncalled for!" Ghirahim yelled at Asa's retreating back.

"I can't here you! I am in the lab! Read a magazine or something!" Asa's voice came from a connected room.

Ghirahim sighed, picked up a magazine and began to flip through the pages…

* * *

"Who wants some more yum yums? YOU DO!" Liafwin shoved another spoonful of…slop, into the baby's mouth. "Isn't he ADORABLE Aluf?" Liafwin turned sparkly eyes to Aluf.

Aluf, who was debating what the grey mystery meat was, looked up. "Sure. Adorable."

"I get the feeling that you don't love him as much as I do." Liafwin gasped. "He will soon think that you don't love him!" Liafwin put the baby into Aluf's arms to try and get them to "bond."

Aluf carelessly held the baby, making it cry. Many eyes looked upon the pair in silent scolding. They both blushed and Liafwin turned back to Aluf. "See? He doesn't think you love him! Tell him you love him!"

"I am not gonna say that! It is a DOLL!" Aluf put the baby on the hard lunchroom table.

Liafwin gasped and picked the baby up and rocked him gently. "Shhhhhh. Don't cry Gilon! Daddy is just being a BIG JERK!" Liafwin glared at Aluf with as much viciousness he could muster.

"WHAT? I held him didn't I?" Aluf stood up and crossed his arms.

"Three times! One when I had to use the restroom, the second just to impress the teacher and the third was just now!" Liafwin tried not to notice that the whole cafeteria had gone silent.

"I was busy the rest of the times!" Aluf replied heatedly. His face was hot and his grey eyes turned to daggers.

"Talking to your friends?! That isn't busy!" Liafwin tried to comfort the crying robotic child in his arms.

"I gave up MY restroom time to the thing just so it could be changed! I had to cross my legs for the rest of math class! AND I gave up my SLOP to the little guy so he could eat it! I have been providing for him this ENTIRE time!"

"Oh I see! You get to have fun just because you provide for him! Don't you think that I would like a night out too?!"

"WE GOT HIM THREE HOURS AGO!"

"THAT IS IT! When YOU are ready to apologize to me and Gilon, we shall be in the LIBRARY! Where there is PEACE!" With that, Liafwin stomped out the doors and everyone looked in shocked silence at Aluf.

Aluf looked wide eyed at the door Liafwin slammed shut. A voice from another student sounded in the large room.

"Duuuuuuude. That was inteeeeeeense!"

Aluf sighed and sank back down into his chair.

* * *

"Mm mm, girl! You can do better than that!" Ghirahim moved his head from side to side and looked at the celebrity couple in the magazine. "He is just not worth your time! First he forgot your anniversary and then he broke your heart! Now you wanna get back together?! Nuh uh girlfriend!"

Ghirahim flicked onto the next page and gasped "Oh! A relationship quiz!"

At that moment Aluf came into the room.

"Aluf?! What are you doing here?" Ghirahim set down the magazine and looked at his friend who seemed…worn.

"It is after school now. Besides I've got problems." Aluf sighed heavily and sat into a chair.

"Homework problems?"

"No. Baby problems."

Ghirahim stared at Aluf in shock. "Aluf…is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, Ghirahim! Not like that! Me and Liafwin got the baby project and we are like the worst parents ever! We had a big fight!" Aluf said scornfully.

"What did he say?" Ghirahim sat up more in bed.

"Long story short he thinks that I am not taking care of the baby enough. I have been providing for him, though!" Aluf slammed a fist onto a coffee table nearby, but before Ghirahim could respond, Liafwin came into the room cradling the baby.

"Ghirahim, I have had it with Al-…Oh. Hello, Aluf." Liafwin glared at Aluf and nodded a greeting.

"Liafwin." Aluf nodded back.

"You guys need to work this out. Are you seriously going to let a robot get in the way of your friendship?" Ghirahim asked sweetly.

"It's a baby!" Liafwin huffed.

Ghirahim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look. Aluf, you need to help Liafwin in this project. And you, Liafwin, need to understand that he still has a life and that regardless of what you call it, it is a robotic baby. Not a living one. If you two won't do this for each other…do it for me." Ghirahim gestured to himself and smiled expectantly at his friends.

Aluf sighed. "I guess…maybe…just a little bit…I could have…helped more. Just a little bit."

Liafwin's grip on the baby lessened and he looked at Aluf. "I should have been more sympathetic to your position, Aluf. I'm sorry."

Ghirahim sniffed and rubbed his eye. "See? This is better isn't it?"

Aluf laughed. "Well look who is a little peace maker!"

Liafwin set the baby in Ghirahim's arms and spread his arms out to Aluf. "Oh, come here!"

Aluf ran forward and embraced Liafwin in an over-dramatic hug as they both whispered apologies to each other.

At that moment Asa walked in and stopped dead in his tracks at the little scene before him. "Uhhhhhh…?"

Ghirahim dabbed a tissue at his eye and waved Asa away. "Go away Asa. We are having a…MOMENT!" Ghirahim blew his nose and cried into his hands.

"Okay…I was just going to say that you had the flu…but whatever." Asa shrugged.

Aluf pulled away from Liafwin suddenly. "Waaaaait. You have the flu?"

Liafwin took the baby from Ghirahim's arm and headed towards the door. "You are going to get us all sick!"

Aluf laughed at Ghirahim's shocked expression. "Goodbye Ghirahim. See you later." At that Aluf walked out and joined Liafwin in a walk home.

Then Asa popped his head in the room. "Ah, yes! Ghirahim, I forgot to give you this painful injection!"

"WAIT! ALUF, LIAFWIN! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

* * *

Aluf and Liafwin were already outside and walking alongside a road together. Their houses were in the same general direction and it was a beautiful day to walk.

"You know what? You were right. He does have my hair color!" Aluf looked at the baby's head.

"And my eyes! This is the best project ever!" Liafwin laughed as he watched Aluf cradle Gilon.

"Definitely!" Aluf smiled.

Just then Aluf tripped, jostling Gilon and making him wail. Gilon flew into the air and just as Liafwin screamed, he landed with a thud in the road.

"GILON!" Liafwin screamed and rushed forward to claim the robotic baby, but before he could pick Gilon up a car came around the corner and ran over Gilon, cutting him off mid-wail.

Aluf and Liafwin stared with open mouths at the crushed baby toy parts as the wailing got deeper in pitch, until it eventually stopped.

Aluf slowly got up and closed his mouth. "Going to the teacher?"

"Yup."

"Going to get a girl this time?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'll get us a ride."

* * *

"Now Mr. Darret, if anything seems wrong or if you start hallucinating again, please schedule another appointment. We would be happy to have you again." A nurse gently pushed a man through the psychiatric ward doors and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you for your help." He said and began to walk down the road. Suddenly he saw two teenage boys screaming as a car ran over what appeared to be a baby…and then just walk away.

He turned and sighed and then walked in the direction of the psychiatric ward.

* * *

**Author's note: And there is chapter thirteen! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Here is a preview!**

_**Ghirahim, Aluf and Liafwin have been excelling in training. But what happens when three other boys join? However a big change, something none of them could have expected shoves their way into their lives. What happens when you push people's boundaries to the max? **_

***squeal* I am so looking forward to writing that one! HAVE A GOOD WEEK! Thank you for reading!**


	14. You MUST be joking!

**Author's Note: Hey guys!...I don't really have anything to say..I…wow. *cone of shame* I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic? XD PLEASE RE-….wait! Was I going to do mentions this chapter? *le grin* OKAY! THANK YOU TO… (No particular order)**

**Increak96, MiaPia-Chan, GlissGirl99, The Goddess of Darkness, NineTales627, dudemandude232, TGR, FatGuy OnFire, Skylinessa, Angela, gone4goodblahblahblah, Vembra-Isles and Guest!**

**Thank you all! If it weren't for you I…*sniff* OH, I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULDN'T DO THIS! Bless you all!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Aluf: *in psychiatrist outfit* Mmhhmm. Mmhhmm. And how does that make you feel?**

**Me: Terrible! I want Legend of Zelda but I CAN'T HAVE IT!**

**Aluf: *writes something on paper* Well, you will just have to accept it. *nod nod***

**Me: NO! NEVER!**

**Aluf: I'll give you a Donut.**

**Me: Make it jelly filled.**

**(And this is how I came to accept the fact that I don't own Legend of Zelda. XD)**

* * *

Aluf thrusted the rapier towards Ghirahim's chest, only to be blocked by Ghirahim's fingers.

"Face it Aluf. You are no match for my fingers!" Ghirahim taunted with a wicked grin.

"Oh, I am just trying not to ruin your manicure!" Aluf flipped backwards and kicked Ghirahim's arm in the process.

Ghirahim winced. "Don't be jealous!" Ghirahim snapped his own rapier into his hand and was about to smack Aluf in the head with the flat side, when a stern voice echoed across the training fields.

"Halt!"

The warriors stopped immediately and snapped their rapiers into nothingness.

"Take a five minute break! Be under this tree by the end of five minutes! Dispersed!" The training master yelled.

Aluf breathed heavily and leaned against a tree. "I could SO go for a mocha frappe right now."

"I knew you would say that." A familiar voice laughed from the branches.

Ghirahim and Aluf looked up into the branches, but upon seeing nothing, settled for calling out. "Come down, Liafwin!"

A giggle sounded and within seconds, Liafwin was in front of them, with a bow and arrows strapped to his back. "As you wish." He smiled.

"Archery is good?" Ghirahim asked as he slid off his gloves.

"Yeah! I don't mean to brag but…the archery master said I was the best!" Liafwin said proudly.

Ghirahim crossed his arms. "Okay then. Shoot _that_ apple." Ghirahim pointed at an apple that was the last fruit in the entire training field. It was about 200 yards away, and Liafwin only smirked.

As fast as lightning he pulled an arrow out of his quiver, put it in the arrow, turned around, and without even taking longer than a _second_ to see his target, he fired. And it hit the apple right in the core.

He turned back around to his friends whose jaws were on the ground.

"Wow. I wouldn't want to be on the other end of _that_!" Aluf blinked his wide eyes.

"Can you believe that it has been three weeks since we started training?" Ghirahim asked in astonishment.

"This is the half way mark." Aluf said seriously. It amazed the three of them that three weeks had come and gone so quickly and that exact amount of time was how much they had left until…the battle.

Liafwin gulped some water from his canteen and then smiled. "Let's not worry about what lies ahead. Focus on now. And speaking of 'now' we should probably line up under that tree."

The boys nodded and joined the other warriors under the tree. The training master smiled as the group formed and then spoke in a loud, clear voice. "Students. We will continue training as usual, but I would just like to tell you that three new pupils will be joining us. I present to you, Terrian, Terrell and Horea."

A look of horror came across Ghirahim Aluf and Liafwin's faces. They stared at the three figures that came around the tree and smirked a malicious smile at them.

"Oh! I didn't know that you'd be in this training group!" Horea's fangs peeked past his smile. The three seniors studied the freshmen's faces.

Aluf and Ghirahim were about to yell something hateful at them when Liafwin cut across them. "Small world!" Inside, Liafwin was worried if Terrell was planning on maiming him after the soccer incident.

"Alright boys, in line. Now that that is out of the way…SPAR!"

* * *

The boys were paired up with their rivals…shocker. Ghirahim was sparring with Terrian, Aluf with Horea, and Liafwin with Terrell. Liafwin was almost shaking because rapier's was not his strongest suit.

"So…Ghirahim." Terrian swung and dove at Ghirahim with every pause. "I hear…your hotel…stay…turned out quite…different then you expected."

"Yeah. I didn't PLAN on being a hero. It just sort of happened." Ghirahim's rapier smacked against Terrian's, making the sound of metal clang over the field.

Terrian glared and thrust viciously towards Ghirahim's heart. _Hey! Isn't this supposed to be training?! _"Watch it!" Ghirahim narrowly blocked but not without getting his rib cage sliced.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Was I too rough with you? I forgot how fragile you are!" Terrian smirked.

Ghirahim started to swing in blind rage and many curious glances were tossed in the duo's direction.

* * *

"Getting tired yet?" Horea laughed as Aluf blocked another blow.

Aluf remained defiantly silent. Alternating plunging and slicing in deadly silence.

"Oh, come on now! No need to be shy!" Horea took the flat side of his rapier and swung it at Aluf's knees. Aluf expertly jumped onto the blade and flipped over Horea's head. Once he landed he did a spin attack which Horea easily jumped over.

"You're not that bad, I must admit." The taunting voice came again.

Aluf asked a newly formed question. "How is it that you are so good at this?"

Horea laughed. "My dad taught me a thing or two."

Aluf glared and continued to spar.

* * *

"So, you're not still mad at that soccer incident are you?" Liafwin made a pained laughing noise.

"Oh, no! Completely in the past!" Terrell assured in an unreassuring way.

Liafwin didn't trust him so he kept his guard up as he sparred with him. He could tell that Terrell wasn't letting Liafwin taste his full power yet. He was going easy on him.

"My goodness, Liafwin. You seem so nervous! Take a load off!" Terrell kicked Liafwin on the backside of his knees, making the peach haired boy fall onto his back. "Ah!"

Terrell smiled wickedly and swung the rapier downward. Liafwin brought up his own and blocked the attack. He kicked Terrell's rapier out of the way and rolled up to a standing position.

"Not too shabby." Terrell stated.

* * *

By the time the training, or homicide attempt, was over the boys walked with sour limbs back to their houses. Or in one case palace.

"My back hurts…" Liafwin rubbed the sore body part and hissed at the pain.

"Fell onto your back?" Ghirahim asked.

"…Yeah."

"Ouch." Aluf kicked at a stray pebble.

"Well this is where we turn. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Liafwin asked.

"Hopefully." Ghirahim groaned. Aluf and Liafwin smiled a small smile.

"Don't worry Ghirahim. The day is done. I don't think that any more misfortunes will happen this night." Liafwin patted his back.

"I hope so…" Ghirahim grumbled and walked towards the heart of the demon fortress.

* * *

Ghirahim stumbled down the dark hallway that lead to his room. He reached out to turn the door knob when he heard something behind him. He turned around to see three boys smiling at him. He focused harder and then realized that those malicious smiles belonged to Terrian, Terrell and Horea.

"Hello Ghirahim."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" And then Ghirahim fainted…

* * *

When Ghirahim woke, he opened his eyes to see that of his masters. "Master? Master! Three guys were in the hallway and-"

"Silence!" Demise cut him off and Ghirahim jumped. "I know. I believe you have known them prior to tonight. They have devoted themselves to serving me. They will be living here from now on and will be your fellow servants. Their rooms are right across from yours. Except for Horea's whose is right next door."

"What?!" Ghirahim jumped out of the bed he was in; only to be slammed back down by Demise with a force so strong it broke the bed legs.

"No questions. Sleep." With that, Demise left the room.

Ghirahim heard snickering coming through the walls and he knew who's it belonged too. Ghirahim buried his head underneath the pillow and breathed. _Man…Master has got to stop dropping these news bombs on me…_

Ghirahim did not get much sleep that night. Especially when he knew that his enemies were just across the hall…

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it! Enough shock for you? XD Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and here is the preview for the next chappie!**

_**Ghirahim has to adjust to living with the people he hates most. Something he'd rather not do. Can they keep from ripping each other's hearts out and how will Aluf and Liafwin take it?**_

**Thank you! I love you all! God, bless!**


	15. Move it or lose it!

**Author's Note: Hello internet peeps! So there are like…four (possibly five, but I am not sure) chapters left! Wow! That will be a total of 18 chapters! Thank you guys! There are some awesome people on fanfiction, and they all just so happen to read my stuff! XD (See what I did there?)**

**Disclaimer: Yes. Everything has MAGICALLY CHANGED! A unicorn granted me one secret wish and it was t- I know you know I'm kidding XD. I was NOT visited by a unicorn and therefore I STILL do NOT own Legend of Zelda…What? You got to think of a creative way to say it, don't you? Besides…I don't think unicorns grant wishes. THAT would be a LAWYER. Spread the word. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! You'll get to be on my special liiiiiiiist! Don't tell me you don't want THAT!**

* * *

Ghirahim sat up in bed after a restless night's sleep. How could he sleep? Those…those wretches were right across the hall! And today was his first day with them. _Saturday_. This day will be the hardest. The first days always were.

Ghirahim quickly showered and dressed himself. He checked his reflection in the mirror, and once he deemed it fabulous enough, he left his room.

Immediately after closing his bedroom door, he came face to face with Terrian, who was just leaving his room too. Terrian paused and smirked at Ghirahim and then closed the door. He slowly walked over to Ghirahim with his eyes daring Ghirahim to quarrel. "Why, hello there, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim noticed a letter in his hands. "What is that?" Ghirahim glared.

Terrian's red eyes flicked to the note he had and then back at Ghirahim. And he laughed. "It is a message to Master, from Einar. I was told to deliver it. Curious much?"

Ghirahim inwardly flinched at the word "Master" coming from _his_ mouth. _Demise is MY master! Not his! _

"I could have done it!" Ghirahim stomped his foot, like he were a child again.

"Ooooouuuuuu!" Terrian cooed as if he was talking to a toddler who just broke a crayon. "I didn't know you would get this upset-"

"I'm not upset!"

"I can see." Terrian laughed and started to walk down the hall.

Ghirahim watched him disappear down the hall and he stomped his foot once more. "I am NOT upset."

* * *

After the incident with Terrian, Ghirahim made his way to the dining hall to eat breakfast. He had mentally prepared himself for a frustrating meal, seeing as how they would all have to eat…together…at a table…_Oi. _

Ghirahim opened the double doors and was met with three beautifully malicious smiles. "Sleep well?" They asked in union.

Ghirahim sat down at the long table and looked from person to person. He smiled a smug smile as he thought of something that was sure to anger them. "You know, it does not cease to amaze me how we have never brought up your fearful and very _feminine _retreat from a certain bear."

Horea, who had been laying his head atop his locked fingers, sat back and smiled. "It is probably because we have embarrassing stories about you too. We just thought you wouldn't want to bring those up."

Ghirahim wondered what that meant when he remembered the snake incident, and being naked in the river. _There is always a comeback, isn't there?_

Terrian spoke up and leaned forward. "I forgot to tell you all that Master won't be eating with us today. He had a meeting. So it is just us."

Terrell looked at the food and spoke scornfully. "Well that was time wasted. I could've been eating by now…"

Terrian glared at his brother and shook his head at him. "Then eat."

"Already am." Terrell said in between spoonfuls of eggs.

"Why?" Ghirahim asked as he grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"Because I'm hungry!" Terrell looked at Ghirahim as if he was stupid.

"No, I mean why did you guys become slaves to Demise?" Ghirahim's question silenced them for a few seconds. And then Horea broke it.

"Because we hate humans. We are going to be in the war and this way we can have more power in the army."

"Huh?" Ghirahim was at a total loss.

"You are Demise's slave. Your ranking in the army is pretty up there." Horea sipped his juice and grinned.

"So…all of this was for power? And fueled by hatred?" Ghirahim was shocked at the level of sneakiness they had.

"Yeah, pretty much. Can you pass the salt?" Terrian asked with an outstretched hand.

Ghirahim slapped the hand and stood up. "I'm not hungry." And then he left to do his Saturday chores.

"Ha! Did you see his face?" Terrell laughed once Ghirahim was out of the dining hall.

"He seems horrified at our wickedness." Terrian smirked as he paused in his drinking of orange juice, his lips brushing past the glass.

Horea bit into some bacon and made a face of shock, much like the one Ghirahim had made.

"Well, I think we should get to work. There is…much…to do." Terrian stood and began to walk towards Demise's office.

* * *

The boys were busy cleaning their master's office. One would clean the windows, another would polish some black armor on display, someone would dust the bookshelf and the last would sort the maps.

Horea had finished polishing the armor and went to clean the long table that usually held the largest maps that were twelve feet long. Unfortunately Ghirahim, who just dusted the bookshelf, had the same idea and both boys put their rags onto the table.

They looked up at each other and glared. "What are you doing?" Horea asked.

"Cleaning the table. What are you doing?" Ghirahim squared his shoulders.

"I'm about to knock you into next week! Step away from the table!" Horea slammed his fist onto the wood.

"Guys, calm down!" Terrain shouted.

"No! I was here first! I was ALWAYS here first!" Ghirahim rushed forward but before he could push Horea to the ground, (or fall to the ground himself seeing as that Horea was about to punch him) they heard a knock at the door.

Terrell, who was closest to the door, opened it. On the other side was Aluf and Liafwin who were both posing epically with paper crowns on their heads.

"SURPRISE! They brought the paper crowns back at that burger joint! We got you one t-" Aluf died down as he saw that he was looking into red eyes instead of dark brown.

Aluf and Liafwin leaned over to the side to see past Terrell and saw Ghirahim and Horea about to make a bloody mess and Terrian about to whack one of them with a ball and chain, which he put back on the display.

"Okay…Ummmmmm what the heck?" Liafwin came out of his kingly pose and stepped into the room, followed by Aluf.

"Aluf…Liafwin. What a surprise. Um, well…they are also Demise's slaves now. So they live here." The words pained Ghirahim to say out loud.

"Wait, what?!" Liafwin cried out. Ghirahim sighed and drew him out in the hall to explain in further detail what has happened. This left Aluf with the adolescence's.

Aluf was still in shock, but that didn't stop him from saying what was on his mind. He stalked forward menacingly and glared at the three of them. "Look. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you better not try and hurt Ghirahim. You are walking on the edge of a knife and if I see or even _think_ that you mean him or Liafwin harm, you won't have to doubt what my next move will be."

Three pairs of eyes narrowed as he spoke and at the end of Aluf's threat, Horea answered. "Don't think that after the battle that things will go back to the way they were."

Now Aluf's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Before one of them could answer, Ghirahim and Liafwin came back in. Ghirahim looked frustrated and Liafwin still looked shocked. They looked at the four of them and wondered what could have possibly happened to spark a violent atmosphere between Aluf, who was laughing moments before, and the three seniors, who were…always jerks, but still…

"Aluf, we should let them do their chores. See you guys later." Liafwin grabbed Aluf's arm and dragged him out seeing as how Aluf was coming extremely close to punching someone.

Aluf allowed himself to be dragged and once they were out of the room, the four slaves set about dividing the table work.

* * *

"Poor Ghirahim!" Liafwin said as he strolled down the street. He and Aluf were walking down to Aluf's house to chill.

"I hate those guys! Uh…Hey, Liafwin?" Aluf cast his eyes downward in confusion and wonder.

"Yes?"

"How did you get mixed up with those guys anyway?" Aluf kicked a pebble to the side and looked at his friend in curiosity.

"Oh, well it goes back a long while ago. Not that long, actually. Sixth grade…" Liafwin gazed at the sky as he walked and told his tale.

Aluf listened intently to every word that was spoken. "I was playing in an abandoned warehouse that was about to be torn down in a month or two and I wanted to check it out. No wonder it was about to be torn down! It was really dangerous. Anywho, I was playing imaginary hopscotch around the ledges of the roof of the building when I slipped. I was left dangling and as I called out for help, I lost hope and thought my arms would eventually tire. It was a far fall. Eventually three boys came and found me. They helped me up but in exchange I had to do as they said and give them whatever they wanted. I was a "handy friend." I was always there to take the blame or to play "fetch" with whatever they wanted. They used me. The boys, I am sure you can guess who they are." Liafwin finished and stopped at a stop sign.

"…Wow. That is amazing. I am glad you are with us now!" Aluf hugged his friend, who returned it.

"Me too. But I wonder what they are doing…why do they want to be in high rank in the army?" Liafwin continued to walk.

"I don't know…but I fear for Ghirahim." Aluf commented thoughtfully. He still had uneasy feelings about his conversation with them earlier.

* * *

Ghirahim stumbled into his room after a long day of hard work. "Aw, my back- Okay, I feel old!"

He sighed as he plopped himself onto the bed. _So tired and frustrated…_

He stared at the ceiling and wondered what was going on with his life. _A war…new slaves…this is all so much! And after the battle…what happens? The humans will be destroyed so does that mean we will move our borders outward until the entire Surface is ours?_

Then Ghirahim thought of another prospect: _What if we lose? What if- Ghirahim, this is crazy! Have you ever seen Master lose? No! He doesn't even go soft on children! Like the time he taught you how to properly use water torture…the next thing you knew you were being revived and hacking up water! No…Master never loses. And he doesn't stop there…he destroys his competition. The Goddess will fall, and the surface will be his. And things like three new fellow slaves will be a thing in the past._

Ghirahim's door opened suddenly to reveal Terrian, standing there staring at Ghirahim.

"What do _you_ want?" Ghirahim asked scornfully as he sat up in bed.

"Well, you seemed pretty upset earlier…" Terrian said awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

Ghirahim was REALLY confused now. "Why do you care?"

Terrian sighed and walked forward. He sat on the bed and patted Ghirahim's back. "I realize this is hard…I know what it feels like to have sudden changes."

…Was Terrian his friend or enemy? What was going on? Two voices inside Ghirahim began to argue. One told him that Terrian was just taking advantage of Ghirahim now that he was vulnerable. He wants Ghirahim to let his guard down…but the other voice told him that Terrian wasn't all that bad…that he just had a misunderstanding. Goodness! Terrian was a complex individual. And Ghirahim didn't like the fact that he was playing with his cards close to his chest.

"Yeah…well. Okay. Look, I just want some sleep." Ghirahim laid back onto the pillow.

Terrian smiled. "I understand. Tell me if you need anything. Have a good night, Ghirahim." Terrian stood up and made his way to the door.

_Maybe…Maybe Terrian isn't all that bad… _Ghirahim thought. But what Ghirahim didn't notice, was that Terrian's sweet smile was slowly fading into a wicked grin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tada! That was a hard chapter to close! But I think it turned out okay. The ending is actually kinda creeping me out now…XD Anywho! Preview time!**

_**Two weeks have gone by and the boys have turned into quite the warriors. They are doing their last days of training and Aluf and Liafwin are starting to see a new side of Ghirahim…Regardless of their personal issues, they all have to prepare to march to the war that will change their lives forever.**_

**Party time! Things are getting intense! XD On my last chapter (which will be an epilogue) I will give a preview of the sequel to "I was a Teenage Ghirahim." And I am looking forward to it! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. That I Promise

**Author's note: Heeeeeeeeey! So you guys know (I assume) I update on the weekends. But I am going to Tennessee (Dollywood amusement park baby! HOMETOWN!) next weekend. Not this weekend. NEXT weekend. At least that is what I understand. What does this mean? Well, I think I probably won't update that weekend BUT I will get back on Monday (or possibly Sunday) so I'll update then. Or maybe it'll be up on Tuesday. XD Only two days late but I wanted to give you guys a heads up. 'Cause you guy's rock!**

**ALSO- Some people have been wondering about where my plot is going (I have creative plot bunnies XD). So my advice and HINT to you is…watch the skyward sword intro. The one where they tell the history of the surface and you may…get some clues. XD *epic mysteriousness* You can probably youtube it. *nod nod***

**Disclaimer: This thing is a bitter friend. A constant reminder of ALL MY FAILURES! But I am okay with that! *Epic ACCEPTANCE* So I do ****NOT**** own Legend of Zelda ANYTHING. Kapeesh? (XD I feel Italian!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and thank you to the people who favored my story! You guys are so sweet. Really. ;)**

* * *

Liafwin leaned against a leafless tree and tightened his bowstring. The normally cheery teen was deep in thought about his special white haired friend.

"Fixing your bow?" Aluf asked as he strolled towards Liafwin.

Liafwin shook his head and smiled. "Oh! Um, yeah, it was a little loose. Have you seen Ghirahim today?"

Aluf examined his rapier as he casually answered. "No. He said he was almost here though. But he might want to hurry up, since training starts in 5 minutes."

Just then Ghirahim came out of the changing rooms followed by his three…roomies. They were laughing at some joke Terrian had made and seemed oblivious to their presence. Then Ghirahim saw them and waved enthusiastically.

"Hey! Are we late?" Ghirahim laughed and pushed Terrell's hand off his shoulder.

Aluf grimaced, which was thankfully unnoticed by them, and scratched his neck awkwardly. "Not by that much."

Liafwin took the time to look back on the past weeks. Ghirahim had become more and more…comfortable around his roommates. And now this? When Liafwin joined Ghirahim during their camping trip, he would have never guessed that Ghirahim would eventually _like_ them.

"Oh, good! Hey, Terrell showed us this tongue thing! It looks like a freaking' snake! Watch!" Ghirahim stuck his long slimy tongue out and wiggled it and then sucked it back in. Terrian, Terrell and Horea began to laugh at Aluf and Liafwin's horrified expressions.

"Well?" Ghirahim asked happy at his performance. Liafwin closed his jaw which was previously hanging.

"Well…it is-" Liafwin was cut off by Aluf.

"Disturbing. I mean, I seriously feel…violated." Aluf grimaced.

Ghirahim only laughed, but not in a cruel way like the others. "Oh, well once you get to do it, it is pretty fun."

Aluf and Liafwin both nodded and began to walk towards the center of the field, since the training master called the start of training.

* * *

"You know, sometimes I just feel like I've been replaced. It was the three of us! But this wouldn't be so bad if his new friends weren't jerks! You know what I'm talking about?" Liafwin asked a squirrel in a tree. He was standing on a large, bare branch and shooting at a target some tens of yards away.

The squirrel waved its bushy tail and bit into a nut.

Liafwin sighed. "This is my fault. This is all because I lied to mom about eating from the cookie jar! It was like that hobo on the street said last Saturday! What goes around comes around! Even though I am not quite sure what hobo's and cookies have to do with me and Ghirahim but…It's got to mean something right?"

The squirrel scurried a branch or two away and cocked it's head to the side.

"Why am I talking to a squirrel? You don't even know what a hobo is!" Liafwin shot the arrow and followed it with his eyes until it hit the bull's eye.

Liafwin then turned his gaze to the retreating back of the squirrel who was running like lightning form tree to tree. "Hey, tell your bear friend that he still owes me SOUP!"

"Talking to a squirrel again?" Ghirahim asked as he came underneath the tree. Liafwin looked down and smiled at his friend.

"Again?"

"Remember that time when saw those squirrels 'playing' and you thought they were hurting each other so you started going all Dr. Bill on them?" Ghirahim laughed.

"That squirrel was abusive and he needed to release his anger in a healthier manner. Like breaking a nut or something…or aerobics." Liafwin said seriously.

Ghirahim laughed and threw a dagger into the bull's eye of a target. "I don't think those squirrels were playing or fighting…"

"What do you mean?" Liafwin asked innocently.

"Just think about it for a while. Anyway, I see you have something on your chest." Ghirahim leaned against the tree and sighed.

Liafwin didn't want to tell Ghirahim his problems for fear of making him angry. So he looked at his chest and then back at Ghirahim. "It's spandex."

"Really? How interesting! I thought it was a quadro baba!" Ghirahim said sarcastically.

Liafwin decided to spill it out, since Ghirahim was actually pursuing him. "I just don't…how do I say this? I am not particularly…overly found of…your roommates. But it seems that you are warming up to them. I thought they were your enemies."

Ghirahim rubbed his chin. "I didn't think this would happen either, but they understand a huge part of my emotions. I feel a little…angry about this whole war thing and they get that."

Aluf came around a tree and Liafwin held down a laugh at how this serious talk was not the most private one.

"Ghirahim, I think they are playing you." Aluf said flatly.

"Why would you say that?" Ghirahim asked defensively.

"They didn't care about you in the beginning. Why would they care now?" Aluf shrugged.

"We know each other better now! Why don't you like them?" Ghirahim sent another dagger slicing through the air and towards the target. Only this time it hit the third ring from the center.

"They left us with a BEAR!" Aluf shouted and sent his own blade forward, hitting the bull's eye in the heat of the moment.

"Aluf, you are so-"

Liafwin gasped. "So THAT is what you meant about the squirrels! That's nasty! Euch!"

"_What_?!" Aluf looked up at his friend with slight scorn.

"You weren't here for that!" Ghirahim shouted.

"Why are you shouting at _me_?! I am the only one making sense around here!" Aluf threw his dagger pouch to the ground.

"Sense?! You don't understand _anything_!" Ghirahim rushed forward angrily.

"STOP!" Liafwin landed between them and held his arms out. "Just STOP!"

There was uncomfortable silence between the trio, until Liafwin broke it.

"Ghirahim, you are not yourself! Aluf, remember who you are talking too! We are supposed to be best friends! Look, once this war is over, things will go back to normal! We are just under a lot of stress and need to calm down! Once this is over, we will go into the next school grade, and get into trouble like we used to do. Sound fun?" Liafwin hoped to bring back their good memories.

Aluf turned around, not wanting them to see the hurt on his face. He loved those moments when they got into trouble. He cherished the laughs they had. He wanted to make more. Aluf made a decision then and there not to lose Ghirahim. He wanted to always be there, and to always look out for his best interest. Even if it meant being around those jerks.

Ghirahim and Liafwin stared in silent sadness at Aluf's back. Then Aluf wiped any signs of forbidden tears and faced them again. "Sorry."

Ghirahim smiled a sweet smile and spoke softly. "Me too. Let's just…continue training."

Liafwin lowered his arms and smiled. "We will get through this. I promise." He put his hand on Aluf's back and when lavender and stormy gray eyes met, he understood. He knew that he and Aluf must stand by Ghirahim now more than ever. They both knew that Terrell, Terrian and Horea were against Ghirahim still, and that Ghirahim was just being brain washed. They knew that with all this anger, Ghirahim probably felt powerful, but in reality he was more vulnerable than ever. They knew that Ghirahim would remember who his real friends were before the end. And this gave them hope.

Aluf smiled. "Well, we are marching in a couple of days and my sparring skills could use some work! Come on!" Aluf grabbed his fabulous, yet horribly brainwashed, Ghirahim and dragged him out from under the trees…His Ghirahim...his friend.

Ghirahim laughed and got in his sparring position. "On guard!"

The two began two spar and Liafwin struck up a conversation about "wrestling" squirrels to a blue bird.

Across the field three boys glared at Aluf and Liafwin.

"They are going to stay with him!" Horea said in wonder with wide eyes.

"Impressive." Terrell said. They lengths those two were willing to go for Ghirahim was astonishing. But the battle over Ghirahim was far from over.

"Sure everything is fine now, but when the time comes for the battle, they will destroy each other." Terrian nodded.

"You sound sure, brother." Terrell said.

"I don't believe anyone can be that selfless. Besides you have forgotten one important fact: Ghirahim likes us." Terrian explained.

"Ahhhh, that will wear those two down." Horea grinned wickedly.

Although Terrell wanted to destroy the three of them just as much as his brother and friend, he wasn't really sure they would do it. He saw an unfamiliar yet powerful fire in Aluf and Liafwin's eyes. And he was sure that this was going to be a tough battle. And he wasn't talking about the one against the humans…

* * *

Liafwin was walking home after training. He looked up into the winter, starry sky in wonder, but stopped when he heard scuffling to his side. He looked down the alley until he saw an old man come from the shadows. It was none other than the hobo he told the squirrel of earlier that day.

"Mr. Solon!" Liafwin happily ran forward. "How have you been?"

"Blessed. I found a blanket in the dumpster." The old and wrinkled face spoke kindly.

Liafwin's heart welled up with compassion. "Wonderful!"

"You look like you made a tough decision." Mr. Solon observed.

"I did. It was about my friend Ghirahim. The one I told you about. Me and Aluf decided to stay with him. He needs us." Liafwin nodded.

Mr. Solon smiled at the youth. "That was very wise of you. Ghirahim is lucky to have a friend like you. I fear though that the road you and Aluf have chosen is a rough one. Although it was the right thing to do, the path is narrow and crooked with many other paths that lead to wider and straighter ones. There will be many chances to turn back."

Liafwin's determined fire returned to his eyes. "I won't turn back. Not on Ghirahim."

"Good. My only advice to you that you must always remember is this: Tread carefully. Never leave your friend, even if it will make your life easier. Even if he deserves it. Although his mind is clouded, the truth will come out before the end." The old man said seriously.

Liafwin let the words seep into his heart. He would remember them and not forsaken them. "I promise."

Mr. Solon nodded and smiled. "You best be getting some sleep now. You will need your strength."

"I will! Have a good night, Mr. Solon!" Liafwin waved and continued down the road. He knew they would be marching in a number of days that he could count on one hand. And he was ready for it. They would get through this.

He promised.

* * *

**Author's note: *sniff* So that was chapter sixteen. I hope you guys liked it! At first I was going to make Ghirahim split from Aluf and Liafwin but then I got this instead because I couldn't bear to do that! Not that this majorly changes my plot. In fact it doesn't. XD PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Preview-**

_**The day has come to finally march to a battle through the harsh winter. Will the harsh conditions and circumstances affect Ghirahim's friendship with his friends? Or will Aluf and Liafwin continue to cling on to their long-tongued friend?**_

**Have a good week guys! God bless!**


	17. March in December

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween! Sorry this is late. I had a lot of stuff. *Cone of shame.* So I apologize from the heart of my bottom. *nod nod* Anywho…I felt like I had to draw this chapter out. So that is why it is lengthy. I mean, you do that in the last chapters right? Anyway, this is how the march went down! **

**You excited? You ready? You think I'm awesome? The correct answer to those questions should be YES! We only have one more chapter plus an epilogue (epilogue's are chapter wanna be's XD.) And then it is on to the sequel! (I like to keep the countdown going. ;D) Mentions shall be in the EPILOGUE! So review and be on that oh-so-special list! **

**Disclaimer: I will never miss these…Oh well! Okay, so I never HAVE nor will I EVER own Legend of Zelda! *coughbutIkindadoubtI'mgonnagetsuedbyNintendocough * Have fun deciphering that… XD**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

High pitched beeps flooded Ghirahim's ears. He rolled over in bed and slammed his fist onto the alarm clock. He was about to curse the alarm clock when he remembered that that was how his first day of school began. He smiled a small smile and got out of bed.

Ghirahim quickly showered and dressed. He didn't want to be late for sch-

"Today is December 18th!" Ghirahim threw his tooth brush into the air and quickly ran out of his room and down the hall. The warriors and drafted men were supposed to leave at nine AM. Those who couldn't be ready by that time were given less food and had to travel faster to catch up with the army. But Ghirahim had to be ready EARLY to be at the Captain's meeting.

Ghirahim slowed his run to a jog and entered a room to his right. Inside were his three fellow slaves. They had on special armor and spandex. Instead of their uniforms, they got personalized attire, as was normal for those high in rank. The average warrior though got the same armor as everyone else.

"You're late." Terrian smirked.

Ghirahim would have laughed had he not been in a hurry to put on his attire. "Stuff happens…nice armor." Ghirahim commented on their clothing.

They wore a spandex suit with no cut outs underneath black steel breast plates and pauldron's. They also had gloves and boots made of the same metal.

They all had the same armor except the difference in their spandex suits. Ghirahim's was white, Terrian's was red, Terrell's was navy blue, and Horea's was black. "We look intimidating." Terrell stated smugly.

Ghirahim, who was almost completely in his armor now, laughed. "I feel a little strange! We never wear heavy duty armor. I heard of some special demon magic, that we didn't learn about in training, that makes your skin tougher than armor. Then we wouldn't have to look so…bulky."

Horea sighed. "That'd be nice but I think that we should go to the captain's meeting now. They are probably already gathering. Come on…chess piece."

"What?" Ghirahim raised an eyebrow.

"Chess piece. Your white spandex under your black armor. You look like a chess piece." Horea showed a fanged smile.

"What does that have to do with…whatever. Let's just go." Ghirahim made his way out the door, followed by his three friends. The captains meeting was being held in Demise's office and all of the leaders were going to be there.

They eventually found the door and knocked. Upon receiving permission to enter, they opened the door and walked inside.

Seated at the head of the long table was Demise, and Einar and their training master were to his left and right. Ghirahim and his friends took the last four empty seats. It was then, that Demise spoke.

"Let us begin. Today we ride for the heart of Faron woods. As you all know, the Fortress is located in the outermost land of Faron. The journey to the heart of Faron will take two days, if we ride swiftly. We still ride at nine."

"Shall we take separate groups?" Einar asked. "If we are going to attack the humans and the Goddess, we should have them surrounded."

"Four groups. One for each direction. And I know just who shall lead the groups…" Demise cast a smug look towards his boys. Now doubt leading an army would give them…practice for leadership. However extreme.

If they weren't talking to their master, they would have asked to confirm if he was talking about them, but they knew he was speaking of them. So there was only one thing left for them to say.

"Yes, master."

Everyone nodded and was dismissed. The boys decided to go eat some breakfast before the march…

* * *

"Ohhhhhh! Wow! You look sooooo cool!" Farrah spoke with awe at the sight of her father and brother in their armor.

Aluf's father turned to him and looked upon him with pride. "He looks like a man."

Aluf smiled at his father. "You told him to stop playing with his food yesterday, daddy." Farrah said flatly.

Aluf glared at his sister but before he could retaliate his mother hugged him. "I am so proud of both of you. I love you both, so much." She turned and kissed her husband as the hour drew near. Then she drew back. "Farrah, say goodbye to your brother and father."

Farrah jumped off of her pink bean bag and ran to hug her brother. "I love you. Bring me back a present from the humans, okay? I hear they have pretty dolls!"

"I will." Aluf laughed. He could tell that this goodbye would continue outside with just him and his parents. They wanted to make this a peaceful goodbye for Farrah.

Farrah's rose pink hair flowed behind her as she rushed at her father. He picked her up and spun her around. "I love you daddy! You make sure Aluf doesn't play with his food there!"

"It was a moment of weakness!" Aluf retorted.

"I will, sweetheart." Her father put her down and smiled. "Well, we better go." He lead his wife and son outside as Farrah got back to her doll's dinner date.

As the front door shut behind him, his wife hugged them both again. "You take care of each other, alright? Promise me that."

Aluf hugged his mom and whispered a promise into her ear. A horn blew in the distance, signaling all the warriors to the fortress gate.

"Goodbye mom!" Aluf waved as he and his father rushed down the steps. "Take care of Farrah!"

"I will!"

* * *

Liafwin strolled down the hall towards his front door…or actually he strutted.

"Wow…I feel so pretty and witty inside…"

A laugh sounded down the hall as his mother came into view. "And you look it, my son."

"Mom! I am going to miss you!" Liafwin hugged his mother.

"Me too. Your father would have been proud." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence. She wished her deceased husband could be here to see their son.

"Thank you." Liafwin didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't remember much of his father…

"Come back to me? You will come back to me." She added to reassure herself.

"Yes, I will. I promise." The same horn that Aluf heard broke them apart. "I have to go!" Liafwin gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out the front door, calling behind him as he went. "Make me some pony shaped pancakes when I get back, won't you?"

His mother gave a sorrowful laugh. "I will, my son."

* * *

A massive group of men and some women crowded on the inside of the gate. They were putting them into groups. The ones that would go with Ghirahim, Horea, Terrell and Terrian.

Liafwin had caught up with Aluf and his father in the large crowd. "I hope we get into Ghirahim's group!" He shouted over the noise.

"Me too! Where is he anyway?" Aluf shouted back.

"Over there boys." Aluf's father pointed to the teen on the black horse with his cape blowing in the breeze.

"Oh. Hey, I don't think I ever learned your name Mr…?" Liafwin waited for an answer from Aluf's father.

"Odon. And my wife is Deitra." He smiled at Liafwin.

"Nice! My mom, Arati, would like to meet you. Once this is all over this is." Liafwin shook his hand.

Just then a loud voice called out Liafwin's name. Liafwin looked at the source of the noise to see a man standing in a clearing of people, holding a paper. Liafwin patted Aluf's shoulder and walked towards the man. "Yes?"

"You ride with…" The man flipped through some papers.

_Please don't say Terrell! Please don't say Terrell! _

"Terrell."

Liafwin's pupils receded. "Are you sure you read that right?"

"Yes. Go line up behind him!" The man pointed to Terrell who was grinning wickedly at him upon his horse.

Liafwin pointed to Terrells name on the paper. "See, I think there is a typo. I am preeeeety sure that says Ghira- Hey! Put me down!" Liafwin was lifted by two guards and carried over to Terrell.

"But I'm so pretty and witty inside!" Liafwin was released into the line that belonged to Terrell.

"Sure you are."

Liafwin huffed and stomped his foot, then he looked up to see Terrell smiling down at him.

"Is there a problem, Liafwin?" He asked with fake innocence.

Liafwin laughed nervously. "No! No problem at all…Sir."

Terrell grinned and looked out again into the crowd as he shuffled more comfortably into his saddle.

* * *

Aluf's father got assigned to Ghirahim's group and Aluf was waiting for his name to be called. This was a quick process though at first it may seem lengthy. Finally his name was called and he walked up to the man with the papers.

"Aluf?"

"Yes." Aluf confirmed.

"You are in Ghirahim's group." The man said without looking up.

"YES!" Aluf punched the air and jumped. Everyone got quiet and looked at him, all except his father and Ghirahim who were snickering to each other. He saw Liafwin standing alone in his line sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve in a mocking manner. Aluf chuckled at Liafwin's attempt to look hurt and outright laughed when Liafwin mouthed "I thought we were friends forever!"

Once Aluf was out of sight Liafwin smiled to himself and continued making shapes out of the clouds. Meanwhile Aluf ran up to Ghirahim. "This is great! Maybe this won't be so bad!"

"Yeah and maybe when we stop for the night, you can give me a foot massage!" Ghirahim laughed.

"Not a chance!" Aluf replied happily. "I feel bad for Liafwin though…" Aluf looked back at his daydreaming friend.

"Eh, we will see him in two days." Ghirahim replied. Then Demise rode up behind him and whispered something in his ear. Ghirahim sat up straighter and shouted to his group. "Move out!"

Horses on the sidelines waited for their new riders and Aluf and Odon hopped onto two and rode after Ghirahim. Once everyone was mounted all groups began to take their separate roads.

And Ghirahim, Aluf and Liafwin looked upon the demon fortress for what may be their last time…

* * *

Liafwin smiled happily at his horse as he patted the mare's mane. He looked around as they passed the frozen river that once held a naked Ghirahim. Liafwin smiled at the memory, although at the time he was not very pleased with his ex-friends.

He looked at his companions around him. His eyes trailed a couple hundred yards to where Terrell was leading the group. A rather large group, actually. It kind of reminded him of ants running into a ant hill.

They had been riding for a few hours and Liafwin decided he was hungry. It was about lunch time, but he didn't know if they'd stop to eat. So he made his mare canter up towards Terrell's so he could ask. "Uh…Terrell?"

"Why are you not back there?" Terrell asked angrily.

"Oh! Well…uh, I was wondering if we'd…you know…get to eat lunch soon?" Liafwin was a little taken back by the way Terrell snapped at him.

"Eat? No! Of course not! Not until dinner! Get back where you were!" Terrell trotted away from Liafwin.

Liafwin's mouth was hanging open as he was awkwardly frozen. He hated getting reprimanded even though he knew he did nothing wrong. He turned his horse around and got back where he was. At this rate he would have taken his school lunches food!

School…they had been, obviously, excused from it for a while. He just hoped everything would be alright at home…

* * *

Ghirahim and Aluf were at the front of the army. They were chatting to make the ride go by. They had been galloping but even the powerful horses needed to cool off a bit. Not literally. It was quite cold outside enough already.

Demise and Odon were talking, which was a very hard thing for Odon to do. Demise apparently was always right and very much in control. Odon wisely backed down to Demise if they had different views and with very good reason. He had heard the King had quite a temper, but so far everything was good. He still was a little over awed that he was talking to his king.

"Looks like your dad is talking to master…and isn't being threatened! Smooth talker!" Ghirahim whispered to Aluf.

Aluf laughed. "How do you think he talks to mom?"

They both dissolved into laughter which they quickly quieted when Demise glared at them.

"Here." Ghirahim handed Aluf some nuts. "We aren't supposed to eat till dinnertime but you look a little hungry."

Aluf allowed his cupped hand to be filled. "Thanks. I wonder how Liafwin is coping with losing a meal…"

* * *

"No, no no! In order to make it to the sugar valley, you HAVE to talk to the fairy's!" Liafwin said in a hushed tone as he munched on gummy bears.

He met a boy around his age who had just a sweet and sensitive a heart. Liafwin decided to make friends with him for some company. It turned out he had some gummy bears on him and Liafwin asked if he could have one, but the boy had a price: Telling him how to defeat the video game "Fairy's: Journey to Sugar Valley." True it was for five year old girls but…It was a classic for them!

"Yeah, but what about the gumdrop warriors? How do you get passed them?" The boy asked excitedly.

Liafwin smiled and held out his hand which was soon filled with gummy bears. "There is a secret passageway to the left of the magical flowers…"

* * *

"Something tells me Liafwin will manage." Ghirahim said cheekily. "He does have an act for finding a way out of these types of situations."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aluf nodded. He looked at the bright afternoon sun that's warmth didn't reach earth and counted down how many hours he had till dinner time.

_Six hour's later…_

"Liafwin!" Terrell called loudly.

Liafwin urged his horse to a canter until he was right beside Terrell. "Yes?"

"We are stopping here for tonight. I am the leader and get better sleeping arrangements. Go look in that cave and make sure it is fit for me to sleep in!" Terrell pointed to a cave that lied beyond some bare trees.

Liafwin wisely suppressed a sigh and steered his trotting mare towards the cave. He looked back at the men and boys and more importantly Terrell who were staring at him expectantly. He smiled at them nervously and quickly dismounted. "I'll be a minute or two!"

* * *

"Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of chefs. You make soup like no man or demon I have ever known." Demise praised Aluf's soup making skills.

"Oh, why thank you, your majesty! I dabble a bit in the culinary arts!" Aluf blushed.

Demise nodded and stirred his soup with his large spoon, which was fit for his large fingers.

Aluf bowed and exited the tent. He went over to Ghirahim's tent which was the neighboring one. "Hellooooo, Ghirahim!" Aluf said in a singy song voice as he drew open the curtain door.

"Did master like your soup?" Ghirahim smirked.

"I am a paragon! …Whatever that is…" Aluf blushed some more and sat down next to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim handed him a bowl of soup and a spoon and smiled. "A last! It is dinner time!"

* * *

Liafwin fell into a muddy puddle and gagged. The stench was awful! And to make matters worse, there were bats everywhere!

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Liafwin shrieked in terror as another bat flew at his face. He flung his arms in the air, this way and that and ran down the tunnel as a blue glob monster fell from the ceiling. "AH! What the heck IS that?"

Liafwin walked towards it cautiously. "Hey there little fella… Are you lost?" Liafwin reached out a hand towards the blue blob.

Just then other blue blobs fell from the ceiling in the exact same spot as the first, making one giant blue blob that was taller than Liafwin.

"So…I'm thinking this is unfit for Terrell." With that he took off running towards the entrance of the cave at full speed. However the blob had other plans as Liafwin tripped and fell on a rock in his hasty retreat.

"Neuh!" Liafwin quickly rolled into his back and looked at the monster. The blob got close enough to his foot that was quickly sucked into the blue mass. "My leg! It's got my leg!"

* * *

"Sir, should we go look for him?" A man asked Terrell.

Terrell listened with joy at the screams he heard come from the cave. "What? No! This is too much fun!"

The men looked at each other in confusion as the screams continued.

* * *

Liafwin's entire lower half of his body was inside the gooey monster. "Help! I am being eaten by-" Liafwin's eyes widened. "My…school lunch…So THAT is what that mush was! But it was clear! Not blue!" The beast sucked him in deeper and Liafwin decided that now was not the time to talk about school lunches or how they served monsters on the menu.

Liafwin squirmed viciously inside the beast. He gasped in exhaustion. "Well, at least Ghirahim and Aluf are alright…"

* * *

Ghirahim and Aluf laughed and clanked their mugs at some joke Aluf made.

"That was a good one!" Ghirahim said while wiping away tears from his eyes.

"I know! It just hit me! Literally!" They both dissolved into more laughter which was then interrupted by Aluf's dad who opened the tent curtain.

"Aluf…what is in that mug?" Odon said with a you-are-so-in-trouble-if-that-is-what-I-think-it-is face.

"Dad…it's APPLE juice!" Aluf said self righteously.

"Just makin'sure…" Odon said as he closed the tent curtain.

* * *

It took a while until Liafwin realized he could just teleport away from the monster. He snapped his fingers and instantly his torso was allowed to inhale. Relief flooded his mind and was glad that the beast was no where in sight. After he teleported at the mouth of the cave, he saw everyone staring at him like he had grown another head.

"Uh…I suggest sleeping in a tent. That cave is occupied." Liafwin traced the ground with his now muddy boot.

"By who?" Terrell asked.

"The school lunch…" Liafwin scratched his head awkwardly.

Many faces looked at him in wonder and confusion.

* * *

The time for sleep had come to the weary and cold travelers. To make things more difficult, it started to snow.

"Ohhhhhh! Pretty!" Aluf pointed at the snowflake filled air.

"Coowel!" Ghirahim said as he tried to catch snowflakes with his tongue.

They shut the curtain and crawled over to their sleeping bags.

"Hey Ghirahim?" Aluf asked quietly as he shuffled inside his sleeping bag.

"Yes?" Ghirahim layed his head on the pillow and looked at his friend.

"Do…do you think we will come back?" Aluf asked seriously.

Ghirahim was so taken aback at the return to seriousness after their dinner that his eyes receded. "What? Yes! Whatever made you think that?"

"Well we ARE marching to attack the human race…" Aluf yawned.

"We will be fine. I promise you. Liafwin too! We will always be fine. Always." Ghirahim patted his friends shoulder.

Aluf nodded and turned over in bed. "Goodnight. And don't die tomorrow alight?"

"Promise." Ghirahim said sleepily.

* * *

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Liafwin sang to himself quietly. He had a tent all to himself, but with reason: It was small. But it was enough for him so he was content. There was a plastic covering over a whole that served as a window of sorts.

"Hmmmm. That is a lot of snow out there…" He reached up to poke the 'window' when the entire tent collapsed under the weight of the snow.

Liafwin's muffled voice could be heard from underneath the pile of snow and tent. "Really? REALLY?!"

* * *

_Dawn of the war.._

A few rays of winter light strayed into Ghirahim's eyes. He groaned and sat up sleepily. "Aluf…" He poked his friend who in return buried his head under the pillow. "Aluf. Wake up! We need to be ready to move out of the camp!"

Aluf growled and sat up. "Fine. Breakfast?"

"Bon appétit…" Ghirahim lazily tossed him some bread and honey he snatched from a bag.

Aluf nodded and ate the bread and honey. "Thank you."

Ghirahim nodded and turned from his friend. He looked as if he was about to be sick.

"Hey, you okay?" Aluf put his hand onto his shoulder.

"I can't believe it is happening today! Everything was so…normal a few months ago!" Ghirahim threw his pillow at the tent wall.

"Well…that is how it works…before your life changes it feels like another average day. Like the day I met you! I was expecting a horrible first day! It turned out quite differently though…I met you." Aluf smiled and patted Ghirahim's back.

Ghirahim allowed himself to chuckle. "And the day we met Liafwin."

"He was wearing his famous corset pants." Aluf laughed.

"They ARE a fashion statement!" Ghirahim giggled. Although things would be different, he would still have his friends. Liafwin would always be the soft, sweet and sensitive guy, Aluf would always be the funny, smiley goof that he always was, and Ghirahim would always be fabulous.

"To the war." Aluf held up his slice of bread.

"And to us. May safety follow Liafwin too!" Ghirahim smushed his bread against Aluf's.

* * *

"Enaaah!" Liafwin struggled to get out from under the tent. He decided he was too tired to do it the night before.

He slowly pulled himself forward on his belly out from underneath the mass of snow and tent. Ha gasped and sputtered once free. "Free at la-"

"Liafwin!"

Liafwin looked up to see a not so happy Terrell. "Yes?"

"What are you doing? Get up! We are leaving the campsite!" Terrell walked off over towards his horse and mounted.

Liafwin sighed and stumbled to his feet. His horse came from around the tent corner and stared at him. "You ready to ride?" Liafwin asked the mare. She whinnied in response.

Liafwin mounted and followed the other warriors through the bare trees.

* * *

"We are attacking from the south. We should reach the human civilization at noon." Aluf rode next to his father as they cantered through the clearing.

It was somewhat difficult for the large mass of warriors to ride together, but they all seemed to flow like a river when they cantered or galloped.

"We are making good time!" Aluf's father shouted over the sound of the wind.

Aluf nodded and thought about what it would be like to meet a human. _Intersting…_

* * *

Terrell slowed down to a complete stop. "We are here."

The soldiers looked down from a high hill, hidden by the trees. They saw a bright light in the distance.

"What the heck?" Liafwin turned to Terrell.

"That is the Goddesses light. Now…we wait for the king's word to attack." Terrell smirked.

Liafwin gulped. He didn't think he could actually kill someone…he would just have to see…

* * *

Ghirahim's soldiers rode up a great hill, led by Demise and Ghirahim.

Ghirahim felt pretty boss until someones humming ruined the big epic moment.

"Aluf! Stop humming intense epic instrumentals!"

"Sorry!"

Ghirahim sighed and rode up to the top of the hill to look at the civilization below. "That is the humans?"

"Yes. Soon they shall all be dead." Demise said casually.

Ghirahim nodded seriously and looked back at Aluf.

This was it.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if it sucked! I hope you guys liked it and I hope you have a fun night! Please review! I think we all know what the next chapter will be about. That one may also be late since there is a lot that is going to happen in that one… We'll see. **

**Happy Halloween!**


	18. MASTER!

**Author's note: So…this is it. Let just take the time to remember all the good times we have had. *Le musical dreamy montage* Ahhhhhh. Good times. Good times. Thank you all so much! Well, I won't keep you long. LET'S START THE FINALE! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**Disclaimer: If I DID own Legend of Zelda, I'd be rich. FILTHY rich. But I'm not. But I own my precious OC's. If you want to do something with them, just run it by me first. THEN magic can happen. XD That sounded so…never mind.**

**Here we go! *fingers crossed***

* * *

Ghirahim nodded seriously and looked back at Aluf.

This was it.

Ghirahim looked back at the city below them. The city was all one level and was made of white stone. He saw a bright light come from what appeared to be a temple in the center, next to an amazing statue of the Goddess. The humans wore an unfamiliar fabric…It was so loose. Was it cotton? It looked like a kitchen rag!

Ghirahim leaned in a little closer and studied the people, that were totally unaware of the demon army surrounding them, concealed in the trees. He saw children running in the streets, with their mothers sewing and cleaning around their houses. The fathers were either black smithing or some other harder physical labor. And their hair was unnatural. There was not a green or purple head in sight!

Ghirahim was divided. Part of him wanted to give them mercy, while the other half only felt the rage and high of battle that was making his ears pound.

Aluf rode up next to him and patted his back. "I'm here."

Ghirahim nervously breathed in. "And I'm ready. Master, shall I follow you directly to the Goddess? Or should I just slay the humans?"

Demise smiled wickedly. "The Goddess is mine. Do what you want." He signaled to a demon that had a horn hanging from his neck, and the demon blew it. The piercing battle horn startled the humans below.

The demons screamed a war cry and Demise made his extra strong and intimidating black horse gallop down the hill. Ghirahim, Aluf and the entire army followed him down the hill and towards the city wall.

* * *

Terrell and Liafwin looked up at the sudden sound of a horn.

"It's time!" Terrell shouted and they all galloped down the hill. The whole army seemed to move as one as they raced downward with dirt flying from the hooves of the horses.

Liafwin held onto the reins of his mare as she roughly galloped towards the white wall. Screams of human realization flooded his ears. He couldn't do this. But what could he do?

It took only a matter of minutes for the furious army to reach the walls. Liafwin looked around anxiously for a sign of Aluf or Ghirahim, but all he could see was a swarm of enraged faces screaming at the top of their lungs.

The soldiers started to blast magic from their hands, each blow eroding away the wall. A sudden whistle past Liafwin's ear made him look up. Archers. Human archers above the wall.

"Liafwin!" Terrell shouted at him, and by the way he had shouted, it told Liafwin that this was not the first time he had been called. "I said shoot them! Do what archers do!"

Liafwin snapped his quiver onto his back and his bow into his hand. He reached for an arrow when a sight made him stop. The demon archers were shooting the humans, and the humans screamed and fell _into_ the demon swarm. A body fell next to Liafwin and he shut his eyes tightly.

"Do as you're told!" Terrell shouted at him.

Liafwin opened his eyes and shakily placed the arrow into the bow. Just then a final magic blow was delivered to the wall and a large whole was made. The army flooded in and took Liafwin with him. Liafwin was saved from killing someone at the moment but he faced another problem.

In a mad scurry to enter the city, the demons urged their horses inside. Liafwin was on the edge of the whole, trying to make his horse fit, but his horse was growing panicked. "Calm down! Don- AH!" The horse bucked him off and he was sent flying through the air. He soared through the whole and was inside. He saw other Demons scramble out of the way of the horses as they had been bucked off too.

Liafwin was aching but the nagging voice in his head told him to get up. He picked his face up from the dirt and ran without looking back. For he knew a stampede was right behind him, and the riders wouldn't care if one of their own had fallen by their hand.

Liafwin looked somewhere he could go to be free. All he saw were white buildings and white stone roads. He continued to run, when he just decided to enter a home. He turned to his left and barged in as the sounds of screams and war cry's faded a bit.

He breathed heavily and leaned against the door. He looked across the one room house to see one lit candle. He walked towards it to see a little hand shakily holding it. "Hello?" Liafwin asked cautiously.

A little girl's face was made out in the little orange light. "Do you know where mommy and daddy are?"

* * *

"The city is breached!" A demon voice shouted above the deafening noise.

"What side?" Demise asked the young warrior.

"The North!" The boy responded immediately.

Ghirahim and Aluf looked at each other. "Liafwin."

Before they could think of their friend any more, they got news that Horea, the west, and Terrian, the east, had also broken into the city.

Ghirahim got a determined look on his face. "Time to catch up!" And yellow diamonds shot out of his hands and collided with the walls like waves. Chunks of stone flew everywhere and a massive while was made.

"Well, that was impressive." Aluf whispered into his ear.

"Good work, Ghirahim." Demise appraised him. Then he turned to his army. "Kill all in your path! Show no mercy! This race dies today!" And they all charged into the city.

The demons were cutting down the men, women and children who were running in the streets and in the chaos. Some men came out of buildings with swords, and ready to fight.

A brutal man began to fight Aluf's father on horseback. Their swords clashed and echoed through the air. "Dad, be careful!" Aluf yelled.

"I will!" Odon shouted back. Aluf didn't want to leave his father but he had no other choice. He had to follow his king and his friend.

Ghirahim and Aluf followed Demise as he galloped towards the heart of the city. For Demise had one person on his mind: The Goddess. He promised himself he would see her dead before the end.

As they were galloping through the streets, a bright white light came out from the sky. It enveloped a section of the city, creating a force field of sorts. Demise, Ghirahim and the other soldiers were trapped inside. Aluf, who had strayed to the right, was on the outside.

"Aluf!" Ghirahim screamed and banged on the light shield.

"I'm here, Ghirahim!" Aluf's voice was heard on the other side.

Demise came to the edge of the force field. "Aluf? This is that witch's doing! Go to the temple and figure out a way to get us out of here! I command you!" Demise shouted with authority.

Ghirahim could feel Aluf gulp. "Yes sir!" And they heard hoof beats fading away as Aluf rode.

"Come on, Aluf." Ghirahim whispered.

* * *

Liafwin stepped towards the little girl. Her face became more visible as he got closer. She had dirty blond hair and a white dress with a pale blue apron. Her eyes were fearful in the orange light.

"No. I don't know where your parents are. When did you see them last?" Liafwin stepped into the light for her benefit. He was enveloped in darkness and he thought it would be hard for her to talk to a shadow in the dark.

She relaxed when she saw he was a teenage boy. Even though she didn't know what a teenager was, she knew he was a young man. And younger men were less intimidating than older, more developed men, especially when they had peach hair.

"I last saw daddy when he went to work. He works at the bizarre. Mommy went outside to get some water from the well. She said she would be right back but she isn't here." A tear slid down her pale cheek. "And then strange, colorful men made a whole in the city. So I decided to hide. Is mommy alright?" The girl asked again. Liafwin kneeled in front of the small, huddled up figure in the corner. He had an instinct that her mother was already dead and her father might as well be now.

"I don't know. But I'll stay with you. What is your name?" He asked gently.

"Sada." She said quietly.

"I am Liafwin." He smiled and then a sudden thought came into his mind: what if they barge in and kill her? He could here other houses being raided outside and people weeping and screaming as loved ones were lost. "We have to hide you from the strange men, alright?" He held out his hand to her.

She slowly took it and stood up. "Okay…Where do we hide?"

"Do you have an attic?" He straightened himself and looked around.

"Yes. Up there." She pointed above the dining table.

The voices outside drew closer and Liafwin picked her up. "Excellent. Let's go." He ran to the chair, jumped upon it and then the table and pushed the wobbly piece of board upwards. He moved it to the side and hoisted her up there.

Someone was pounding on the door now, and yelling and cursing whoever was inside. Liafwin instantly recognized it as Terrell. Liafwin put his hands on the small square whole that was the entrance to the attic and pulled himself up. The banging stopped but Liafwin still put the cover back over the square, and just as he did a loud blast was heard. Liafwin knew that Terrell just entered the house.

The girl began to cry silently and Liafwin held her and silently shushed her. He was freaking out a bit. He was disobeying his commanding officer.

Terrell kicked a cabinet down and shards of glass shattered over the floor. "Come out here, you worthless chunk of flesh!"

Liafwin blew out the candle so that Terrell wouldn't see its glow in the cracks. The girl stiffened as she was still afraid of the dark. They both held their breath as the room below went silent.

Liafwin's instincts kicked in and he knew that they needed to get out. He, being a demon, could see in the dark. He picked up the child and silently found a blanket on the wall. He pushed it to the side and found a window. White light flooded into the tiny attic.

"Ah. So you're in the attic?" Terrell blasted magic through the roof and the girl screamed. However when Terrell climbed up into the giant whole in the attic, he saw no one. For Liafwin was currently holding the girl and running across a clothing line.

Liafwin quickly jumped onto the roof of the other building and stood over the chimney. "Hold your breath." He told her and as she did, he jumped inside.

* * *

Aluf was having a mini heart attack. He never learned how to drive so how was he supposed to ride when rocks aflame with magic were crashing down on him?!

The demon's found the rock chunks _very_ useful as they picked them up and magic surrounded the stone like a fire. They would fling them a hundred feet into the air and let them land on whatever unfortunate soul or house.

Aluf was currently zigzagging upon his horse as a stone covered in purple or whatever other fire slammed into the ground next to him. "Left! Left! No, your other left!" Galloping to the temple was a lot harder than he thought.

Aluf looked into the air as a crackling sound was heard above his head. He quickly jerked the reins to the side as a stone came hurdling towards him.

The stone slammed into the ground and sent shards of the street stone flying everywhere. A chunk of rock hit the leg of Aluf's horse and sent Aluf flying and the horse rolling on the ground. "AH!"

A high pitched winey, or scream, came from the horse. Aluf looked at his fallen steed and whispered an apology to the faithful animal. He had to save Ghirahim!

He ran down the streets knowing only that the temple was ahead of him. Demons and human men were fighting in the streets. Aluf dodged the pairs and continued to run. Eventually he came around a corner and saw the entrance to the temple. There were three entrances to the temple and the one he found was a bridge over a river that flowed from Lake Floria. The river ran red as people were pushed into the roaring rapids.

The stone bridge had a also stone roof over it and railings. As Aluf climbed the steps to the bridge he heard a faraway shout.

"READY!...AIM!" Aluf turned to his right to see a bunch of humans with catapults, ready to destroy the bridge if it would prevent Aluf from reaching the Goddess.

Aluf ran harder before the last word could be shouted. And when it came, his heart fell a little.

"FIRE!"

* * *

"Why is the Goddess staying in her temple?!" Ghirahim asked furiously. "Her people are dying!"

Demise glared at the temple. "She isn't hiding. She is waiting."

Ghirahim looked back at his master in wonder.

_Waiting…_

* * *

Liafwin and the girl flew down the chimney at a rapid pace. They landed with a thud inside the house and the ash that was resting on the burnt wood flew up into the air. It looked like smoke.

Liafwin and the girl coughed as they both crawled out of the fireplace. They were now completely black except for their eyes which stood out like crystal stars in the darkest nights.

"Now…what?" The girl coughed.

"Well, that guy we saw in your house will probably figure out we are here. We need to run out." Liafwin dragged himself away from the fireplace.

The girl crawled up next to him. "B-but the bad men are out there!" She cried out.

"I know but we need to get you out of the city. It isn't safe here." Liafwin kissed her blackened forehead.

"But what about mommy and daddy!?" She began to wail into Liafwin's chest.

"They will be fine. You'll see them again…eventually." Liafwin didn't tell her that he meant the after-life, but he vowed that she wouldn't go there until she was an old woman. "Come on. We need to make a run for it!"

Footsteps were heard on the roof and the girl stiffened. "It's him!" She whispered in fear.

"I know you're in there!" Terrell shouted.

"Time to go!" Liafwin held her hand and ran out of the house. Immediately he felt bad that the girl had to see the devastation. She began to scream and cry.

Terrell, who was about to jump into the chimney turned around to see Liafwin and a human girl. "Liafwin?! What are you doing?!" He shouted.

Liafwin turned around and his face paled. "This is wrong Terrell!"

"Why does that sound so familiar? Ha! You see I was going to let you die in the war but seeing as how you are now a traitor, I guess I can kill you myself!" Terrell jumped from the roof got out his rapier.

The girl screamed and Liafwin pushed her behind him. "Sada, go! Run!" He shouted.

She backed away with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave Liafwin but his harsh tone made her obey. She turned and ran down the street.

Terrell seethed with rage. "You idiot! How could you care for a thing like that?!" He took a menacing step towards Liafwin.

Liafwin snapped his rapiers into his hands. "How could you be so heartless?! Look around you! Do you honestly think this will end well?!"

"As long as the humans are dead, all is well." Terrell said frighteningly calm and with a wicked smile.

Liafwin screamed in rage and thrusted his rapier towards Terrell. Terrell blocked and the fight began. Liafwin was fighting with agility that he didn't know he possessed and this alarmed Terrell.

"My, my, haven't you improved?" Terrell sneered.

Liafwin ducked a slice from Terrell and glared at him. He made a well aimed and timed blow and sliced Terrell's side.

Terrell, disturbingly, only smiled and continued to fight. Their rapiers clashed and clanged against each other's. Another well aimed blow was hit. Although unfortunately it was Liafwin's turn. Liafwin was knocked to the ground when Terrell hit him in the head with the flat of the blade.

Liafwin yelped in pain as his head hit the ground. He looked up with blurry vision to see Terrell standing above him. Terrell laughed. "Finally." He raised his rapier and aimed for Liafwin's heart.

* * *

Aluf saw the massive rocks that were the size of a car being flung into the air by the catapults. There were six rocks headed his way and he ran all the faster, trying to cross the bridge that had a striking resemblance to the one that leads to Floria's waterfalls.

The first rock crashed through the roof of the bridge and the bridge itself, right behind Aluf. The bridge still stood and Aluf still ran. The second one came two seconds after the first, as was with the final four, each one crashing through the bridge right behind Aluf.

When the rocks stopped falling Aluf stopped. He turned around and gasped. "I-I made it!" He looked and saw the other end of the bridge with some bits of rock crashing into the river below. He was standing on the edge looking at the gap in the bridge when a creaking sound was heard. He quickly turned around to see the bridge shift away from the land. The bridge that once hugged the land tightly loosened its grip.

"No…please, no." Aluf begged the bridge to hold on but before he could begin his run again, his end of the bridge released its hold.

It was like time slowed down for a second. Aluf reached to hold onto the railing as he fell and held onto it with all of his strength. He saw the white rapids come closer and closer and he saw his short life flash before his eyes. Time resumed its normal pace and he and the stone bridge quickly plummeted beneath the waves.

* * *

Terrell began to thrust the blade downward when a rock hit his head. He looked up to see the human girl on a horse. "YOU ARE A BIG MEANIE!" She screamed and threw another rock at him.

Liafwin's heart flooded with relief. He kicked Terrell in a very sensitive spot and got back onto his feet. He ran and hopped onto the horse behind her. "Thank you! Now let's ride!" He urged the horse into a gallop and rode towards the city gates.

Terrell straightened up and glared with all of his hatred at their retreating backs. He whistled into the air and a horse came around the corner. He hopped onto it and rode after them.

* * *

Terrian and Horea were fighting side by side. They counted how many humans fell at their feet with every death. They lusted after the high numbers. Soon they had killed all on the street and they went in search of another life.

They ran down the streets until they found a bright light that was the force field.

"What is that?" Horea asked Terrian.

"Hello?!" Ghirahim shouted from inside.

"Ghirahim?" Terrian asked in disbelief.

"Terrian? Help us! We are trapped in here! Me, master, the warriors, everybody! We sent Aluf to bring help but he hasn't returned!" Ghirahim's panicked voice came from the other side.

"Have you tried breaking it?" Horea asked.

"Yes, yes! It won't work! Maybe it is breakable from the outside! Try it!" Ghirahim urged.

"Well…okay." Terrian shrugged and snapped a massive hammer into his hand. Horea did the same and together they swung at the wall of light. As soon as the hammers slammed into the wall, a major crack was formed.

"It's working!" Ghirahim exclaimed.

They continued to slam the hammers into the wall until it finally shattered. The bits of what looked like light glass vanished into the air and the demons all cheered.

Ghirahim ran up and hugged them and Demise pushed past them. "To the temple!" He roared and the warriors ran through the streets again. Most of them had dismounted from their horses so the majority continued on foot.

"Wait…Where is Aluf and Liafwin? Have you seen them?" Ghirahim asked his friends.

The two pretended to care. "No we haven't but I am sure they are okay." Horea assured him. "Let's just follow master."

Ghirahim reluctantly nodded and ran after his master.

* * *

"CLOSE THE GATES! CLOSE THE GATES!" Terrell screamed at the demon's who took control over the large gate. The demons scrambled on top of the wall, trying to shut it before Liafwin and the girl rode out.

The wind rushed through their hair as safety was almost within their grasp. Liafwin felt bad about leaving the city with his friends still inside, but he had to save Sada! He wouldn't let her die!

The gates creaked as they began to close. Liafwin urged the horse to speed up. "Faster! We are almost there!" The gates had only three yards left in the gap and they neared the exit.

Terrell halted his horse and watched the demons closing the gate as he screamed his lungs off at them.

The gap only had two yards of space left and Sada began to panic. "We won't make it!" She cried out.

"Yes we will!" Liafwin shouted and just as the gate was about to close they slipped through, the gate almost crushed the horse's tail.

"NO! YOU IDIOTS!" Terrell screamed and cursed the demons. He swore that he would have their heads by the end of this; both the gate keepers and Liafwin's and Sada's.

"Yes!" Sada cheered and Liafwin smiled gleefully. He halted the horse and looked upon the ruined city. "Be safe Ghirahim and Aluf."

Suddenly a whistle sound came through the air. "Liafwin!" Sada shouted. "Look!"

Liafwin looked to where her finger was pointing and saw a flaming arrow in the tree tops. Liafwin's smile instantly vanished and he urged the horse to gallop again. The fire spread as if the trees were sprayed with gasoline.

The forest was burning.

* * *

Aluf swam to the surface and gagged on the water. He looked around in all directions, looking for anything to cling too. The water sucked him under again and he choked on water. His body was slammed into a rock and he held onto it for dear life. He lifted his head above water and saw the temple above him.

He climbed to the top of the rock and began to climb the cliff face. His shaky body was weak and each time he lifted a limb it was an effort. And so began his ascent.

Ghirahim looked upon the temple. They had finally arrived. He didn't know what to expect and he didn't know what the Goddess was waiting for, but he had a feeling he would soon find out.

Demise slammed the doors open. He looked back at Terrian and Horea. "Stay. Go into the streets. This is for me and Ghirahim alone."

This alarmed Ghirahim and Terrian and Horea suppressed a glare for fear of ruining their cover. They reluctantly turned back and ran into the streets.

This was it.

Demise and Ghirahim walked into the temple and there standing on the steps was a beautiful woman. She was Hylia. She had long wavy blond hair and a golden circlet rested upon her brow. Her dress was of the purest white with gold thread along the hem. She shined with glory and power and the atmosphere appeared to be moving with her breathing. Ghirahim stared at her in wonder.

She slowly lifted her head and opened her crystal blue eyes. It seemed like she was meditating. And instead of looking at Demise, she looked at Ghirahim. Her eyes seemed to say "You." As if she saw Ghirahim do something in a dream and was now accusing him for it.

"You've come for me." She stated in a way that implied that this was expected from the beginning of time.

"Do you like what I've done?" Demise asked. Ghirahim never heard Demise use sarcasm. It wasn't his style. Maybe he was trying to anger her. If that was his goal, it worked.

"How dare you defile my home and murder my people! Your judgment and consequence will be fierce!" Her eyes turned to daggers and the air became thinner with every breath she breathed.

"Why did you do nothing?" Ghirahim asked a bit cynically.

Her crystal blue eyes looked into Ghirahim's and he heard her voice in his head. "If I went out to you, the surrounding lives would have been lost…"

Demise couldn't hear, and he didn't care. He slowly lifted one arm towards her and smiled wickedly. Hylia smiled as if a she was watching a little boy trying to carry his father's sword. She gracefully walked down the steps but before she could reach the bottom, Demise shot black magic from his hand. It raced forward like a cobra's venom, only to be blocked by a wave of light.

She didn't move to command the light. It just moved for her. The only thing she did was inhale deeply yet Demise had to life his arms and summon magic.

Ghirahim looked at the pair and wondered why he was there. It seemed like they had their own "thing" going on. What role did he have to play?

Hylia continued her walk down the stairs and as she did, light came from her body like many arms without fingers, moving in the way of the tides. They weaved their way through the air towards Demise. Demise sent his black magic towards one of the beams of light and it went straight through it. The light waves continued to flow towards him with each step Hylia took.

"Uh…Master?" Ghirahim began to panic. Nothing was working! He ran forward and placed himself between his master and the golden lights. "Stop!"

Hylia didn't spare him a glance and looked straight through him into Demise's fiery eyes. When she reached the final step, the arms of light slowly wound itself around his body. Why wasn't Demise moving?! Ghirahim looked behind him and saw that…he couldn't.

Demise was completely still in the midst of her glory and power, not willingly. He glared at her with all of his hatred.

She inhaled deeply and a beam of light wound its way toward Demise's chest. She blinked slowly and the light entered his chest. Demise roared and Ghirahim covered his ears. "What are you doing to him?!"

She looked at Ghirahim. "Sealing him." And she walked back up the stairs. It seemed like she was not even tired! She was defeating him effortlessly. However she knew that Demise would soon find a weakness of hers and plot another attack to kill her. He would always try again until he succeeded.

Ghirahim rushed towards her and tried to tackle her, only to be knocked to the side by a beam of light. Demise roared as the beam of light in his chest began to fade away. However it made itself an orb inside of him and made his chest glow with every beat of his heart.

Hylia went through the massive stone doors at the top of the stairs and sealed herself inside. She had business to take care of.

* * *

Ghirahim watched as she sealed herself inside the room. He turned and looked at his master who was frighteningly being engulfed in black fire. At least that was what it looked like. He didn't seem to be burning so…what was happening? "Master?" Ghirahim asked fearfully.

Demise breathed heavily and turned away. He stumbled out of the temple, followed by Ghirahim who walked a bit behind him with concerned eyes.

Demise stumbled outside and continued to walk. His body was growing larger and his groans were getting deeper. His scales were glowing red now and Ghirahim was growing more terrified by the second, but he couldn't do anything.

Demise swayed and hit the ground with a thud as his body continued to grow.

"Master!" Ghirahim ran over to his fallen body. "MASTER!"

* * *

Hylia walked towards a stone platform and gently laid her hand upon it. She called out to a friend. "Impa."

A bright light shined in the room and a young woman with blonde hair stepped out of it. "Your grace! What happened? Are you all right? I should have stayed. Not leave and fight! I a-"

"Stop." Hylia smiled. "I am not hurt. I just need your help."

"What is it, your grace?" Impa kneeled obediently to Hylia.

"Demise will return and eventually find a weakness of mine. I have to live for this world but I have to be in secret. So I shall have to…"

"Become mortal." Impa finished for her. "And you are sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Hylia held out a hand to her friend and Impa took it and stood up. "I will choose someone in the future to end Demise. He shall be a youth of destiny. I need you to write down these words and then give them to the humans as a prophecy." Hylia held out her palm and it began to glow. From the light came a stone tablet and a golden writing pen. "This shall cut through the stone quickly."

Impa took it and began to write her Goddess's words.

* * *

The woods were ablaze with fire as Liafwin and Sada rode through it.

"Look out!" Sada screamed as a burning log fell right in front of the horse. Liafwin reined and changed directions.

"Where do we go?!" Sada began to cry in fear.

"The viewing platform should be far away enough from the fire." Liafwin shouted over the noise of the flames. Orange and brown danced over his eyes. The fire was warming his could skin, but he wished it would have been a small campfire instead of a forest fire.

They raced and jumped over logs as the fire tried to lick the heels of the horse. Trees were falling and the animals inside of them where either flying or running away.

Eventually the fire began to fall behind until it was only a little glow behind them. Although it was still burning furiously, it was far away enough from Liafwin and Sada.

They galloped past the largest tree in Faron and the viewing platform came into sight.

"We have arrived at the viewing platform!" The horse Galloped up the stone steps and turned and went up another flight. Liafwin brought the horse to a halt when they reached the platform.

The demon and the human breathed heavily for a second as the world was filled with silence, save for the sound of burning trees.

Sada looked upon the woods she once loved to play in with her parents and began to cry. The smoke reached towards the sky and the flames made everything look red and orange. "Mommy…daddy…"

Liafwin brushed her tears away and held her close. He turned the horse around so they wouldn't have to look upon the devastation. "Shhhhh. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

* * *

Demise stumbled back to his feet. He was slightly disfigured and his left arm was starting to dissipate. He heaved and turned to Ghirahim.

"Master?" Ghirahim asked hopefully. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded in Ghirahim's chest. He screamed in agony as he looked down. Demise stabbed his heart with a black sword.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ghirahim screamed in pain. Tears slipped past his eyes as he tried to remove the blade. However the sword dissolved into Ghirahim's chest until he couldn't see the black blade anymore.

"Release me!" Demise growled. Ghirahim didn't understand what that meant but he didn't feel like deciphering it right now. His chest began to throb and he fell onto his back. He began to scream and cry until his throat began to bleed.

Was there no end to this nightmare?

* * *

Aluf reached the top of the cliff and pulled himself up. A scream filled his ears that he instantly recognized. "GHIRAHIM!" He raced over to another entrance and barged through the temple doors.

He heard two women voices but disregarded them. He ran towards the source of the screaming and exited through another temple door. He ran outside to see Ghirahim screaming and crying on the ground and Demise stumbling and falling as his body began to dissipate.

Demise was turning into a beast! His toes became white sacks of fluid and his arms were gone! He only had a mouth with sharp teeth and he was growing by the second.

Aluf ran forward and kneeled in front of Ghirahim. "Ghirahim! It is alright. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!"

Ghirahim opened his tear filled eyes. "Aluf…" Ghirahim ground out the words. "We…have…to get…away from…here…master is…changing…into a monster."

A sudden roar filled the air and the ground began to tremble. They looked to see Demise, or the beast, as he reached his full size. He was massive!

"Time to go!" Aluf wrapped Ghirahim's arm around his shoulder and he helped Ghirahim run away from the beast. Each step the beast took made the buildings crumble to the ground and the earth shake so violently.

The two stumbled into the temple as part of its roof collapsed. "HELP!" Aluf screamed. And the stone doors at the top of the stairs opened.

* * *

"This is the prophecy." Hylia said to Impa and Impa put the tablets in a bag around her shoulder.

They heard a sudden roar and the temple began to shake. They heard a cry for help and opened the doors. They saw two teenage demons in the temple and one was bleeding profusely.

Hylia and Impa rushed towards them. Hylia recognized the white haired boy immediately. "He will be fine. However I can do nothing to help his pain."

"Please! Please help him!" Aluf cried out in despair.

"I'm sorry." Hylia bowed her head. "Come Impa. We have to save the last few humans that remain."

The two women ran out of the temple and Aluf and Ghirahim stumbled after them.

"Wait!" Aluf shouted but the two women were enveloped in light and soared to the top of the massive statue.

Aluf looked around helplessly. He noticed the fires around the city and the buildings crumbling down and a beastly king stumbling around causing more destruction.

_What do I do?!_

* * *

"Your grace? What do you plan to do?" Impa surveyed the destroyed city from her place atop the statue of Hylia.

"Save whatever is left and put it somewhere safe." Hylia stretched out her hands as the cold winter air pushed back her blonde hair. "Watch."

Cracks began to form in the earth and beams of light came out from them. The cracks in the earth continued until they surrounded a certain area of land which had the Goddess statue on it.

Hylia clenched her hands and brought her arms skyward and the huge land mass lifted from the earth and began to rise into the sky. The remaining humans were stumbling and falling and trying to hold onto any building that was still standing. The now "island" was shaking as it was raised through the clouds.

* * *

"Terrian! Look!" Horea pointed to the massive floating rock.

"What?! No!" Terrian sent a rock flying. "She is saving those wretches!"

"Guys!" Another voice came from behind them. They turned to see Terrell running up the street.

"Terrell! Your okay!" Terrian ran and embraced his brother.

Terrell drew back. "We need to go! Now!"

"Why?" Horea asked cynically.

"I…tried to kill Liafwin. I blew our cover, and we need to go." Terrell admitted, ashamed that that peach haired idiot still lived.

"You what?!" Terrian asked angrily.

"I am sorry! Our plan could still work! Timing is everything! Look, we can discuss this later! We just need to leave!" Terrell grabbed their arms and began to run out of the city.

"And go where?!" Horea shouted.

"Somewhere hidden. Fight another day!" He turned around and looked at them seriously. "We will return for them."

The other two nodded, and they escaped the city and ran for the shadows.

* * *

Aluf and Ghirahim were hiding behind some stone pillars as the ground beneath them began to shake. "What is happening?" Aluf asked no one in particular.

The ground began to lift and quake. "Aluf…" Ghirahim said weakly.

"I see it." Aluf reassured. "She is making a floating island! We need to jump!" Aluf dragged Ghirahim who was beginning to struggle at the thought of a fall. Aluf looked over the edge and saw Demise roaring in rage of the floating island. The beast was just underneath them. Maybe they could jump upon him and slide down…

"Hold on, Ghirahim." Aluf warned and held Ghirahim tighter.

"Aluf no…" Ghirahim protested weakly.

"One…" Aluf continued.

"Stop…!" Ghirahim pushed himself away.

"Three!"

"Aluf? Aluf! Nooooooo!" Ghirahim held onto Aluf's arm as they plummeted through the air. The beast's head got closer and closer until they landed on top of it with a thud.

"Oof!" Aluf said as he landed on his stomach. He was about to remark about the rough landing when Ghirahim began to slide down the beast. Aluf, having a tight hold on Ghirahim, began to slide too.

The two demons landed on the grass and beheld the sight of the new landscape. The land had multiple levels! The temple was right behind them and there was a massive whole in front of them. It looked like the mold of a tiered cake.

They thought that they were finally safe when they saw the beast, who once was Demise, a level below them. He had fallen one level down after they slid off of him.

"We need to help master..." Ghirahim stumbled weakly to his feet.

"Look!" Aluf pointed at the sky to see a ball of light, heading their way at top speed. "It's Hylia!"

* * *

Hylia surrounded herself and Impa in a ball of light. The humans were safe now. It was sad to think about. There were thousands of them and now…there was only enough to make a small village. They would have to fend for themselves now. They could use the surrounding trees on the island to build wooden houses and start a new life… Help would come many years later from the youth in her prophecy…and herself…in her other life.

"Let us go back to the surface. I still have to finish my seal on Demise." Hylia told Impa who then nodded.

The ball of light carried them down to the surface. And once Hylia's feet hit solid ground, she decided that it was time to take care of business. She had landed at the bottom layer and she saw the two demon youths staring at her waiting for her to do something about the beast below them.

She opened her palm and formed a seal of some sorts. It began to pulse red and black magic began to seep off of the beast. She heard the white haired boy shout in protest of her sealing away his master. She only ignored his screams and cries as seeing this as the best thing to do for the surface.

As he began to dissipate into it, she used her powers to slam it into the ground. She traced a pattern in the air and a triangle formed around the seal. Now all that was left was for him to get sucked into it. "Impa, come with me. We need to do one more thing."

"Yes, your grace." Impa nodded and the same ball of light lifted them towards the temple entrance.

Aluf looked behind him. "How can you just seal him like that!?"

"Please don't seal my master! PLEASE!" Ghirahim cried out.

Hylia and Impa entered the temple without looking behind themselves. If two boys had to be emotionally distraught…well then they had to be emotionally distraught. This was for the safety of the surface. And herself.

They walked quickly up the steps and through the heavy stone doors. Hylia laid herself upon the stone platform. "Impa, you will stay here and guard the temple. Wait for my chosen youth. I must become a mortal to help kill Demise when he breaks free of the seal. Do you understand?" Hylia tilted her head to the side and looked at her trusted servant.

Impa wiped away a tear from her own eye. "Yes, your grace."

"I will see you again. In another form." Hylia reassured her. "Someday."

Impa nodded and Hylia smiled. "Good." She closed her eyes as her body began to glow and slowly disappear.

Impa stepped back a few steps and bowed her head. "Farewell…Your grace…"

* * *

"The statue! It went up into the sky!" Sada pointed to the floating island. The clouds started to block all sight of it and form a barrier between the sky and earth.

"Oh my goodness…" Liafwin said in awe with wide eyes.

"What if my mommy and daddy are up there?!" She grew nervous of the thought of being separated from her parents.

"Don't worry…I have an idea." Liafwin smiled. "I'll get you up there."

* * *

The beast roared as his flesh turned into black smoke and was sucked into the seal.

"Aluf?" Ghirahim began to feel dizzy. He stumbled to his feet and walked around aimlessly.

"Ghirahim, what are you doing?" Aluf got to his feet and walked after him. "You should sit down."

Ghirahim collapsed to the ground. "Ghirahim!" Aluf cried out.

Ghirahim turned to him. "I…know what he meant…"

"Who?" Aluf asked worriedly.

"Master…He told me…to release him…he meant from the seal. He stabbed me…and we have a connection now…and I can feel myself…slipping away as he does…" Ghirahim's vision began to blur.

"Ghirahim! You can't leave me! You can't leave Liafwin!" Aluf began to shake him vigorously. "Please!"

The loud noise of his friend and the beast roaring began to fade. Ghirahim went deaf and it looked like Aluf was only mouthing words. His pupils dilated and he closed his eyes. "Sorry…"

A tear slipped past Aluf's eye. "GHIRAHIM?! GHIRAHIM!"

And everything went black for Ghirahim…

* * *

Birds. Birds were chirping. The teenager slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked at the walls to gain a clue of some sort. Yellow and red diamonds? This looked so familiar…Oh. It was his room.

Ghirahim looked in front of him and saw Aluf standing there, looking upon him with kind eyes. "Good morning."

Ghirahim's eyes widened. "What? How? Why? Where is Liafwin and your father. I haven't seen your father since that fight he had with that man."

Aluf's eyes fell downcast sorrowfully. "I…I don't know."

Ghirahim's lip quivered. "So they…?"

"No." Aluf said firmly. "We don't know. Soldiers are still returning."

"How long was I out?" Ghirahim tried to sit up and then fall back on the bed when searing pain shot through his chest.

"Six days." Aluf said calmly.

"Six?!" Ghirahim asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I found a horse and we rode nonstop until we reached the fortress. Asa worked on you day and night to save your life. I thought you were dead." Aluf could feel his arteries clogging up just thinking of how much anxiety he had a few days ago.

Ghirahim looked upon his friend gratefully. "Thank you…"

"Oh…you know…Anytime. It's fine." He blushed. "But there is some news."

Ghirahim looked up. "What is it?"

"Well…Demise is sealed away. So the line of succession falls to…you. The Demon Fortress is yours….Demon Lord Ghirahim."

Ghirahim fainted.

Aluf sighed. "Smooth Aluf…Real smooth."

* * *

Liafwin made a transparent peach platform. "Come on Sada. It's safe." He held out his hand to her.

She nervously walked up and took it. As soon as she did, the platform gently began to lift. The land below got smaller and there was a peaceful silence across the land. The fire had stopped and the destruction was over.

The wind blew through their hair and Sada clinged to Liafwin's waist. "So…what will you do after I am up there?" She asked quietly.

"I will probably ride back home. I have friends who need me." He smoothened her hair. The ash on their skin began to fade away, leaving it more brown than black.

"Oh." She looked around at the high birds. "Wow! They are huge!"

Liafwin giggled. "Bigger birds for bigger skies." He held her closer as they began to go through the cloud barrier.

Their vision was completely blocked off for bit. "Wow…it is wet in here." Sada said flatly.

Liafwin laughed. "It is only for a couple more seconds."

The platform slowly raised itself from the sea of clouds. "There it is, Sada…Your new home."

Sada looked upon it sadly. She looked up at Liafwin. "Liafwin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me…and not leaving me." She hugged him tighter.

He suppressed a tear from slipping from his eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

She smiled. "That guy was a jerk."

"Yes…he was." Liafwin agreed. The island grew closer and closer.

"Liafwin?" She asked again.

"Yes?" He answered the same.

"You won't forget me…will you?"

"Never." He kissed her forehead and the platform aligned itself to a secluded part of the island behind a tree.

The humans on the island were working at creating new homes. The place had humans walking to and fro trying to build a new life. "Here you are."

Liafwin held her hand as she shakily walked onto the floating land piece. She turned back and hugged Liafwin. "I love you."

He couldn't suppress the tear that slid down his cheek. "I love you too." As he released her she turned back towards the island. She began to walk down the grass hill when she saw a familiar face. "DADDY!"

A man carrying a large board of wood dropped it in his surprise and raced towards his little girl. "Sada! Oh, my little girl!"

Liafwin smiled at the sight. He knew the mother didn't make it and he would leave him to tell her…But for right now, things were happy. Liafwin slowly began to lower his platform back to the surface.

Sada released her father. "Daddy, I want you to meet Liaf-" When she turned around…no one was there. "Win…"

"Who?" Her father looked around and saw no one.

"Never mind. Show me the place!" She said happily, and they began to walk around the island, hand in hand.

As her father began to chat happily at how nice their house was going to be, she looked back at where Liafwin once was. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Aluf strolled down the hallway. Ghirahim was still unconscious, so he thought he would take a walk. The winter sun was shining through the windows and everything seemed right. Or so he thought.

"Mr. Aluf?" A voice came from behind him.

Aluf turned at the strange way he was addressed. "Yes?"

"I have a letter for you. I may warn you…they finished the death count this morning…" With that the man handed him the letter and walked away.

Aluf's stomach seemed to drop. He knew what the letter contained. He shakily opened it and read the first line. "We are sorry to inform you that Odon Trestel has perished in…"

The letter dropped from his hands. "No…No! No! No!" Aluf fell back against the wall and slid to the bottom. How was he going to tell his mother and sister? How could he live with himself? He should have never left him!

The halls were filled with the sounds of a sobbing demon…

* * *

Ghirahim awoke in his bed. He was alone this time. Everything was so quiet…

He got up and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. He slowly opened the door and looked to his left and right. No one. He ventured down the hall aimlessly until he found a large double door. The throne room. His throne room.

He creaked the door open and looked ahead. Way across the other side of the room was a large and gloriously decorated black throne. As he walked towards it, his footsteps echoed in the empty room.

The natural light flooded the room and the open window sent the breeze across his face. "My new life…" He said in awe. He was the Demon Lord of the Fortress… This was all his.

He slowly turned around and sat down in the throne. He leaned his head back and sighed.

"That is a very becoming blanket." A familiar voice said from his side.

Ghirahim quickly turned around to see his peach haired friend. "Liafwin!" Ghirahim got up and crushed his friend in a hug, which Liafwin returned.

"I heard you own the Fortress now." Liafwin smiled.

Ghirahim laughed sorrowfully. "I wish it was under happier circumstances…"

Liafwin patted his back. "Where is Aluf?"

Almost as if on cue, the person in question walked into the room with tear stained cheeks.

Ghirahim turned his head and looked upon his friend. Liafwin and Ghirahim noticed the letter in his hands and both immediately knew of its contents.

"Don't tell me…" Ghirahim trailed off in oncoming horror.

Aluf nodded and his two friends rushed towards him, each hugging him at the same time. Aluf began to cry into their shoulders as they told him everything would eventually be alright.

After a few minutes, Aluf straightened. "I'm fine now." He wiped his wet nose. "So Liafwin…what happened with you?"

Liafwin smiled bitter sweetly. "Do I have a story to tell."

Ghirahim and Aluf looked at each other and smiled. "So do we. They said in union.

The three of them sat on the black marble floors and began to tell their tales.

"…so I run into this random house, right? And I quickly close the door and…" Liafwin used his hands to help tell his story. And so the youths spent their winter morning, talking alone in the massive marble throne room of the demons.

* * *

**Author's note: …Wow. So that is the last chapter! (Except for the epilogue.) I hope you enjoyed it! Mentions will be in the epilogue, as I said before. Thank you all for reading my story! And don't be too sad! A sequel is on its way! **


	19. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Wow…This is the last chapter (if you can call it a chapter…) I can't believe it! But with the end of old comes the beginning of new! Thank you all for reading my story! It really kept me going! Thanks especially to…**

**Increak96, GlissGirl99, Hollow Earth, dudemandude232, Azulhada, Corset pants ftw, Giant Spider, MiaPia-Chan, The Goddess of Darkness, NineTales627, TGR, FatGuy OnFire, Skylinessa, Angela, goneforgoodblahblahblah, Vembra Isles, and guest!**

**AHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe all of you guys! I don't know what else to say but thank you! **

**So this is basically Ghirahim's thoughts and reflections of his new life and what has transpired. Plus we meet up with Aluf and his fam. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Like I said before. Filthy…and rich. That is what I'd be if I DID owned Legend of Zelda. But no, I am clean and middle class. All rights go to Nintendo. (Make another game! Please! I finished SS within two weeks!) I hope they see that…**

**Well, I shan't keep you waiting! This is really short (as all epilogues are.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ghirahim sat quietly on his throne…he would never get used to sitting in it. It felt like it was made for Demise. He didn't know if it was specifically fitted for Demise's rear end or that he just didn't fell worthy enough. Either way, Ghirahim was thinking of a new design for a smaller, more appealing throne. He was glad he didn't have to do school in this chair. He now took school in his study, and was joined by Aluf and Liafwin. They had the best teachers, however strict…

However he had other things on his mind. Ghirahim sat there alone, reflecting the last two weeks since they had been home. In that time he had chosen Aluf and Liafwin as his personal advisors. Who better to trust than your best friends? Ghirahim smiled to himself bitterly…

Liafwin had told him about Terrell…and at first he didn't believe it. It sounded so off! Why would Terrell try to kill him? Seeing as how all three of them disappeared, they must have been guilty. The only problem was that Ghirahim was in a denial of sorts and he just couldn't wrap his head around it. They were his friends. Weren't they?

Ghirahim decided to set that aside as a problem for a later time. He began to think about Aluf, whom he hadn't seen in a week. Ghirahim had given him the month off so that he could be with his family in this harsh time. He understood Aluf's desire to step up to the plate and take his father's place as the provider and protector of the family. Ghirahim really respected that. He really did.

He told Aluf that eventually things would get better. His family would laugh again and learn to cope. They had so much of their lives still to live. Ghirahim knew that soon…things would be beautiful again. A new spring would come with new blooming flowers…both literally and spiritually.

Speaking of flowers, Liafwin was happy as ever. He perceived that the worst was over. In fact, much of what Ghirahim told Aluf about beauty came from Liafwin's exact words. Liafwin was happy about Ghirahim's new position as well as his own. He brought a fresh atmosphere with him wherever he went. Much like a "rest of my life, HERE I COME!" kind of attitude. His mother was joyful at his safe return. She counted it as a blessing. But she and Ghirahim couldn't help but notice something weird about Liafwin…

He would look to the clouds with a wistful air about him…His story was a bit shady, too. He said he was running from an enraged Terrell most of the war so…what could he be hiding? Liafwin really was a puzzle…

"Ghirahim!" The very person Ghirahim had been thinking of peaked his head through the large doors. "You have a meeting!" Liafwin smiled at Ghirahim's distasteful expression.

"Didn't I have one yesterday?" Ghirahim whined.

Liafwin shook his head. "You can't keep the council waiting!"

Ghirahim sighed and began to follow Liafwin to the council room…

* * *

A weary face looked upon a younger but no less weary face. Aluf's mother, Deitra, studied her son's face. Aluf had grown thinner and paler. He tried to make things happy for Farrah by buying her new toys which she would pretend to enjoy. Her children seemed to be faking happiness and acceptance. She had some hope that that this would come naturally later but as of right now, things were bleak.

"Did you eat Aluf?" Deitra asked her son from across the living room.

Aluf looked up from the couch. He had been tracing his fingers along the fabric, trying to become interested in the fact that it was lighter when you brushed it in one direction, and darker when you brushed it the other way. "I wasn't hungry…"

"You still need to eat something." She said calmly. She continued knitting a pale blue blanket for Farrah.

"Later…" He said in a monotone.

"You said that an hour ago!" She huffed and sat her work down.

"Mom, please! I am not hungry! I promise I'll eat dinner later!" Aluf tried not to get angry with her. He couldn't. They were all they had.

Deitra sighed and continued her work. She heard a soft pitter patter of footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Farrah standing there. Farrah walked over to her mother and sat next to her. "Look."

Aluf and his mother looked into her opened palm to see a seed. "It makes flowers." She said quietly.

"Oh…" Aluf didn't know why it was of importance, but he had to say something right?

"It will be fun to plant that in the summer." Deitra said as she stroked Farrah's hair.

Farrah stared at the seed and spoke again. "It makes flowers." She repeated.

"Yes it does." Aluf switched from his couch to theirs.

A tear slid down Farrah's cheek. She looked at them and smiled. "It makes beauty. A beautiful thing comes from within this ugly, brown, hard seed!" Her eyes seemed to shine with a hope of a better tomorrow.

Aluf and Deitra looked upon her with mouths agape. They didn't know where this wisdom came from but they could see what Farrah was implying.

And she was right.

They had a group hug as the light filtered through their window, illuminating the family of three.

* * *

Ghirahim entered his new, and bigger room. "Worst. Meeting. Ever." He walked onto his balcony of black marble and stared into the twilight sky. "I wonder how master did it…"

Master…He was gone. The words "release me" replayed in his head. He had to find a way to release his master. No, he _would_ find a way to release his master. He didn't know what it was but he could feel the dagger in his heart. Well, actually, unbeknownst to him it had transformed his heart into a beating and pulsating diamond beneath his skin. And whatever it was doing was compelling him to free Demise. Almost like a bond…

Ghirahim suddenly looked up and glared into forest beyond their borders where the seal laid. "I will avenge you master. I swear it."

* * *

**Author's Note: And this is the last of "I was a teenage Ghirahim!" I hope you enjoyed the story! Look for the sequel next week! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Bye, and I love you all!**


End file.
